Character X Reader Scenarios: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Edition
by Tatsuki Vermilion
Summary: Again, just what the title says. This was created when I recieved a request on my Bleach edition of these, so here we are! Same thing as before: potential gore, blood, swearing, kissing, etc, etc. If you've read my Bleach version, you know where this is going. Just read, review, and request please! *REQUESTS ARE CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!*
1. Rules

**Edit - 6/4/15: Hi everyone! I would just like to point out the *ON HOLD* in the summary. What that means is I am not currently taking requests. I realize that might seem unfair, but please hear me out.  
** **I am at this point in time backed up in requests, and am trying my hardest to get those done. However, when I receive a new request, while appreciated and loved, it adds extra stress on me.** **Once the *ON HOLD* is taken off, feel free to request again. If you have a request, and the said sign is not removed, write it down on a piece of paper or something so you do not forget it. Thank you!**

Same rules as last time.

* * *

Okay! So I have been reading a whole bunch of these on Quotev (great site by the way. Go check it out now!), so I thought I would take a crack at it.

Now, what are 'a whole bunch of these' you may ask? Well, Character Of Your Choice X Reader stories of course! I know, I know. "Tatsu! Why the hell are you doing this instead of updating _Stripes of the Past_!? Get back to it woman!"

 _*waves hand dismissively*_ Yeah yeah, rant all you like. Truth of the matter is, I just can't bring myself to write on that story right now. Don't want to go into it. Personal stuff.

Anywho, here's how things are gonna work. After this long, and rather boring intro… you know what? I'll just give you the rules and demo now. Kay. _*clears throat and crack knuckles*_

Here are the rules:  
 **Rule #1:** Obviously, you must review to request. Most of you would get that, but I'm putting it here just in case because, if I got a PM or review saying "How do I request?", I would literally murder myself.  
 **Rule #2:** I will NOT, repeat **WILL NOT** do yaoi, yuri, lemons, incest, or genderbent stories. I.E., No Boy X Boy, Girl X Girl, Boy X Girl Sex Scene, Boy X Boy Sex Scene, Girl X Girl Sex Scene, Brother X Sister, Sister X Sister, Brother X Brother, Brother X Sister Sex Scene, Brother X Brother Sex Scene, Sister X Sister Sex Scene. I also will not write anything that suggests a previous or desired same-sex relationship. **So don't even think about asking for one because IT WILL NOT BE DONE! NO, NIET, NINE, NUH UH, NO WAY, NO HOW, NEVER!  
** The only exception I will make on the matter is if you request a Sebastian X Reader with a guest appearance with Grell or something like that. (Doesn't have to be Sebastian. I just chose him 'cause he's my fav.) If you don't know what I'm talking about, you better hope and pray I don't find you.  
 **Rule #3:** I **will not** do a fic with more than a two person pairing. I.E. a threesome or more. I am strictly straight with one man and one woman. If your character is a king with an existing harem, I may make an exception. No promises though.  
 **Rule #4:** I am used to doing a girl's Point Of View. If your reader is a male, please say so. I shall endeavor to do my best to write from his Point Of View. Again, no promises. It may suck.  
 **Rule #5:** Please keep in mind that I may not know what character you are asking for, so their name, description, and origin is essential.  
 **Rule #6:** Please note whether or not you want cursing. I am prone to it, so if it does not bother you, one or two words may appear. However, if you do not wish for it, please tell me, and I shall honor that request.  
 **Rule #7:** If you want a song, add that, with the name of the song and the artist. I do not listen to much mainstream music, but I do know the names of some artists. Nevertheless, please keep in mind the above point.  
 **Rule #8:** If you want a kiss scene, please state what type (chaste, French, open mouth, the likes). Note that the more passionate the kiss, the more likely you are to get a steamy scene, or lime, as you professional fanfic writers call it. And yes, just because I will not do lemons does not mean that there will be no citrus, hence the reason this fic is rated T even though this is the only thing on there currently. If it goes up to M, it will be because of fight scenes, not love. (Sorry over exuberant fangirls. Not happenin' here. Go somewhere else if you're disappointed.)  
 **Rule #9:** I do _**not**_ write, read, or watch horror. That stuff is evil and scares the hell out of me. I will do fight scenes with wound descriptions and blood (you can't not have physical wounds without bleeding), but I will _**NOT**_ do spirit possession, demon invoking, the likes. I also do not read or watch self-harm if I can avoid it. As such, I will not write it.

Alright, I think that is enough rules. One more thing: As I am still dealing with personal issues, I will undoubtedly be inconsistent on updating. Please be patient with me.

Now, here is the format I would like you guys to use:

 _Reader's Name  
_ _Reader's Gender  
_ _Reader's Age  
_ _Reader's Description (hair color/length, eye color, skin tone, etc., etc.)  
_ _Reader's Affiliation/Rank  
_ _Reader's Species  
Reader's Abilities_

 _Character's Name  
_ _Character's Gender  
_ _Character's Age  
_ _Character's Description  
_ _Character's Affiliation and Anime/TV Show/Cartoon/Movie  
Character's Species_  
 _Character's Abilities_

 _Plot_

 _Character and Reader Relationship_

For instance, this could be a request:

 _Jill Jackson  
_ _Girl  
_ _15  
_ _Blonde shoulder length hair, Green eyes, pale skin, 5'2", B-cup bust, slight curves, scar over left eye  
_ _Soul Society. Substitute Soul Reaper  
_ Human  
 _Shikai, Bankai, and control over fire_

 _Uryū Ishida  
_ _Boy  
_ _15  
_ _Blue hair with side bangs, blue eyes, glasses, pale skin, 5'9", lithe but well-built body, cross pendant on bracelet around right wrist  
_ _Quincy. Bleach  
_ _Human  
_ _Spirit bows and arrows_

 _Post-fight with Hollows. Jill and Uryū are trapped in a cave due to a rainstorm while awaiting rescue._

 _Jill and Uryū have been friends since they were kids. Both have a crush on the other, but both are afraid to say anything for fear of losing the other person because they don't feel the same way._

Now, get reviewing people! You can PM me your request, or put it in a review. Either one is good for me. I get alerts for both. Now get to it!

P.S. You never know. One of you may give me the inspiration I need to get back to _Stripes of the Past_!


	2. For the Love of a Family: Splinter H

**For the Love of a Family: Part One  
** _Requested By: XxWolfMan95xX_

 **Anime:** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012-14

 **Reader:  
** Serena O'Neil  
Female  
28  
Waist-length brown hair, jade colored eyes, C-cup breast, Slight curves, wears a necklace with the insignia of the Hamato Clan  
Big sister, mother figure, dear friend  
Ninjitsu

 **Character:  
** Hamato Yoshi, aka Master Splinter  
Male  
32  
Big, round ears, black and brown fur all over his body, brownish-amber colored eyes, maroon robe with Hamato Clan insignia on back  
Sensei, father, dear friend  
Ninjitsu

 **Plot:** Serena and Yoshi grew up together. He moved away when he got married, and she stayed in New York.  
 **Relationship:** Complicated.  
 **Word Count:** 3, 885

* * *

"Yoshi…" the boy's mother said softly. "Do you need anything?" He shook his head, not taking his eyes off the figure on the bed. Behind him, the woman sighed, quietly shutting the door. In the back of his mind, Yoshi heard her, but didn't acknowledge it.

Instead, he reached forward, taking the figure's hand in one of his while brushing her hair away from her face. Rage boiled in his chest at the bandages wrapping around her head for the hundredth time, but it had not lost any intensity. Of course, it wasn't directed at Serena. No. It was directed at the man who had hurt her.

Yoshi bowed his head, resting his forehead in the crook of her neck. "Please, Rena. Please wake up." A tear slipped down his cheek as he reflected on his relationship with the young girl.

 _They had met as kids. Neither remembered how, but they figured it was a his-parents-knew-her-parents kind of thing. Both were about five when they met, and started playing together. That was how it all started._

 _Serena's mom died about a year later. Yoshi still remembered how broken she was, but how she tried to be strong. It was only once they were alone in her room did she finally let the tears come. It broke Yoshi to see his friend normally so happy looking so upset, but he stood with her every step of the way. But it seemed he wasn't there enough._

 _It wasn't so bad when she was younger, but Yoshi began to notice differences in his childhood friend. She began wearing longer-sleeved shirts and pants, no matter the weather. When he asked about it, she shrugged it off with "I wanted to do something different is all." And, like a fool, he had believed her._

 _His mother had become like another mom to her, so she took it upon herself to bring dinner to Serena and her father every Friday. Yoshi and his father tagged along, his father so he could protect his wife and son, and Yoshi so he could see Serena. This went on for years, till they were thirteen. It was last week that they had found her._

 _No one had answered the door, which made the Hamatos wonder if they were out. Of course, they wouldn't have forgotten, for they came at the same time every night. Not to mention the lights were on. Feeling something was wrong, Yoshi walked around to the back. Halfway through the alleyway, a soft moan reached his ears. Following the sound, he gasped at what he saw._

 _Serena was lying behind a dumpster in a pool of her own blood. Shouting for his parents, Yoshi cradled Serena to his chest, trying to get her to wake up. His father came running, while his mom got the car going. Together, Yoshi and his father got Serena into the car, laying her head on Yoshi's lap. His mom gunned it to the hospital, which thankfully wasn't too far away. The whole time, Yoshi begged Serena to stay with him._

 _Once inside, Yoshi and his mother rushed Serena to the emergency room, while his father called the police. They arrived shortly thereafter. Yoshi's father told them everything that had happened. In no time at all, two officers had gone to arrest Serena's father, while the other two stayed just in case. The arrest had been successful, and that was all she wrote._

"Good riddance." Yoshi muttered bitterly. He sighed harshly, lifting his head from the mattress. His heart did flips when he saw Serena's beautiful green eyes staring back at him. He didn't dare speak, for fear this was a dream.

"Hey, Shi." He gasped at the nickname. Smiling with tears running down his face, he brushed the hair out of her face again.

"Hey Rena." Turning around, he shouted for his mother. She came running in, a thrilled smile breaking out on her face when Serena stared back. Rushing over, she tenderly wrapped the girl in an embrace. Yoshi wiggled his way in between them, sighing in relief. Serena would be alright now, and he would ensure nothing hurt her ever again.

父ラット、母狐

After Serena had fully awakened, a detective had come in and explained what they had found, and what her father had told them. Once he was done, he asked for her version of the story. To say the stories were polar opposites would be an understatement. Serena told them everything.

She told them of the abuse her father had inflicted upon her, from starving her to beating her to cutting her with anything in reach. Yoshi had seen the scars, but hadn't wanted to believe they were real. It explained everything: why her smiles became more and more forced, why the sudden wardrobe change, and why she hardly laughed. Needless to say, her father was never heard from again.

Serena had moved in with the Hamatos after she had been released from the hospital. They doted on her, showing her the love of a family as it was supposed to be. Since she was never officially adopted, she kept her surname, but no one cared. Yoshi watched her whenever he could, making sure to keep her safe. With the blessing of his father, he began to train her in Ninjutsu. He was thrilled to find she had a knack for it, and quickly advanced to his level.

As they got older, Serena noticed her feelings towards her childhood friend changing. At first, she didn't dwell on them, instead choosing to ignore them with the hope that they would disappear. Instead, they grew… and grew… and grew… till she was jolted awake in the middle of the night. She had fallen in love with Yoshi Hamato.

Of course, she was frightened out of her wits when she realized. Should she say something, or act like nothing was going on? Would he catch on? Did he feel the same way? Was she overreacting? Shaking her head, Serena had mentally scolded herself for acting like such a child. She decided that she would act exactly like she had been up to this point, and try to figure out if he felt the same way.

It seemed like a good idea at the time, but she soon realized that was easier said than done. Nevertheless, she did a masterful job at hiding how she truly felt. At least from Yoshi. His best friend, Oroku Saki, saw right through her. But he didn't tell, since both of them were really close as well.

That all changed when Yoshi and Oroku met Tang Shen. Both fell head over heels for her, so much so that their friendship began to suffer. Tang Shen and Serena tried what they could to keep the boys from fighting, but their influence was only effective when they were around. Serena lost count of the times Yoshi came home with bruises because he and Oroku had fought again. More than once, she was tempted to tell him how she felt, but knew that rejection was inevitable. And, if she was honest with herself, that would hurt more than keeping her feelings to herself.

Being a naturally forgiving person, Serena was never jealous of Tang Shen. Instead, she tried to find out who she loved. When it turned out to be Yoshi, Serena felt like her heart had died. Nevertheless, she didn't say or do anything to sabotage their relationship.

Oroku confronted her about it, but she had simply told him that wasn't the kind of person she was. She would step back, and be there for Yoshi, just as he had been for her for all these years. Oroku had stormed out, throwing a sentence over his shoulder that she would never forget:

"If you aren't willing to fight for your happiness, you will never get it."

Oh how right he was. Tang Shen and Yoshi got closer and closer. Marriage loomed on the horizon, but Serena refused to see it. Of course, it only made it worse when, on Yoshi's twentieth birthday, they announced their engagement and their moving to Tokyo. It was painful moving out of the Hamato house, but, thankfully, her uncle, Kirby O'Neil, lived in the city, and had a spare room in his apartment.

Being the friend she was, Serena put on a face, pretending to be happy for Yoshi and Tang Shen. One part of her was, genuinely, but the majority of her heart was broken into a million pieces. When Yoshi came to say goodbye, she disguised her tears of pain as tears of happiness. He gave her a necklace with the insignia of his family, so she wouldn't forget him. Only once he had driven down the street and vanished around the corner did she break down in tears, letting her heartbreak out.

Kirby didn't push her, knowing what she had gone through. It lessened when Yoshi began sending her letters every month. It brought Serena back, and she began responding. All was going well until a year later, when she received word of the burning of the Hamato dwelling. When she read there were bodies, Serena lost it.

She locked herself in her room, refusing to eat. She surrounded herself with pictures and letters of Yoshi and herself, refusing to believe he was gone. Denial didn't help in the long run, but it did lessen the pain for a while. Kirby eventually had to break down her door and drag her to the kitchen so she could eat.

It took her a while… seven years, to be precise… but Serena finally made a comeback. Her smile and laughter were back for good, and her health had never been better. The only change was the constant glimmer of sadness that shone behind her joy and the chain she never removed from her neck. While she no longer allowed herself to be swallowed by darkness, she never forgot either. About Yoshi or the pain. The stabbing had lessened to a dull ache, but one that stuck with her no matter where she went.

Unfortunately, the past has a habit of coming back to haunt you.

父ラット、母狐

Serena smiled down at her fifteen year old cousin as she laughed at her father's joke. They were walking home after having dinner at a quaint Japanese place a few blocks down called Murakami's. Serena was thrilled to find someone else who spoke Japanese. Kirby and April could only stare in shock as she and the chef spoke in Japanese the whole time, often times laughing at whatever was said. Of course, they didn't mind. It may have been in another language, one that had attachments to painful memories, but Serena seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself, which was the point of the whole night.

The mood was broken as a white van drove in front of them, coming to an abrupt halt. Four identical men jumped out, walking towards the family. Serena positioned herself in front of her family, staring down the men. She glanced back when April tugged on her arm.

"Serena?"

"I'll be okay. Just run, April."

"But-"

"RUN!" April and Kirby did, tearing down the street. The men tried to go after them, but were blocked by Serena. "Not a chance, punks." Spinning under one punch, she hit his torso several times, knocking him backwards. A scream made her whirl around. Her eyes widened when she saw two of the men had gone after April and Kirby, and were now carrying them over their shoulders.

"SERENA!" April cried, pounding her captor's back with her fists. Serena dropkicked his free shoulder, making him crumble. April rolled out of the way, standing. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Hearing more movement, the brunette whirled, hands on guard… only to freeze in shock. Four, turtle-like things were fighting the men. Each adorned a colored mask and their own set of weapons.

One, wearing a blue mask, landed next to her, glancing at her briefly. His eyes focused on her necklace, widening. However, his stare was cut off when one of the men punched him. Serena was snapped from her stupor as well. Jumping on his shoulders, she backbent, throwing the man away. She then helped the turtle up.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." They parted ways, fighting their own opponent. Serena swore his moves were familiar, but she couldn't remember from where. She didn't get the chance to dwell on it though. A backhand to the base of her neck knocked her out. The last thing she heard was April calling out her name.

父ラット、母狐

Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo kneeled in front of Master Splinter. He was telling them off for losing the family. It didn't help any when they began to blame each other. It stopped when Michelangelo let his mouth run away from him again, blaming Master Splinter for letting them go up in the first place. He started to apologize, but Splinter cut him off.

"No, Michelangelo. You are right."

"I am?"

"He is?"

"You were not fully prepared for what was up there. I trained you to fight as individuals, not as a team. And as your teacher, your father, the responsibility for that is mine. Perhaps, in another year we can try again."

"Wha- another year!? Ha-Has everybody forgotten that people were kidnapped?! They don't have a year! Sensei we have to do something now!" Splinter looked at Donatello, his third eldest.

"You weren't there Sensei. You didn't see the way that girl looked into my eyes. She was scared, and she was counting on me – us! – to save her!" Splinter turned around, looking at a picture of his wife and child, before trailing his eyes down to one of him and another girl.

"Yes." He turned around again, looking at his sons. "You must save her."

"I agree Sensei." Leo spoke up. "But, in that fight, we weren't exactly a well-oiled machine."

"Like the robot with the brain thingy."

"Give it a rest already!" Splinter hummed, catching the attention of his sons.

"If you are to fight more effectively as a unit, you are going to need a leader." He smiled as his sons began to ask to be leader. Well, Leonardo did. The others began giving reasons as to why they should be leader. "This is a difficult decision. I will mediate on it." Splinter said as he closed the door to his room. He opened it again to say "It's Leonardo," before closing it again.

He had settled by his chest when a knock sounded at the door. "Sensei? Can I talk to you?" Splinter stood, reopening the door.

"What is it Leonardo?"

"Well, it's about when we were fighting those guys. Another girl was with the family." Splinter's eyes widened. He nodded, giving Leonardo permission to continue.

"Well, she was trained in Ninjutsu. I thought some of her moves looked familiar, so I landed next to her after pushing off with my katana." Leonardo looked up at his sensei's eyes, gauging any reaction to what he said next. "She wore a necklace with your symbol on it."

Splinter's breath caught in his throat. He disguised it, but he was sure Leonardo heard it. Nodding, he closed his eyes. "I see. What did she look like?"

"She had brown hair, jade colored eyes…" Leo thought for a moment. "Oh! And the redhead girl called her 'Serena'." Splinter gripped the doorframe so hard his knuckles turned white. "Sensei? Are you alright?"

"I am fine, Leonardo. Thank you. You may rejoin your brothers." Leo bowed, walking out of the dojo. He glanced over his shoulder once, but didn't look back after that. Splinter followed him, closing the door behind his eldest son.

His legs felt like jelly as he walked to the memorial, picking up the second picture. He gently brushed his fingers across the girl's smiling face, before clutching the photo to his chest as he collapsed to his knees. Tears rolled down his face. A gasping breath passed his lips as he whispered one name.

"Serena… you're alive." A memory flashed through his mind, but Splinter couldn't stop it from playing.

 _He groaned as he tried to push the beam off his legs. His throat and his eyes burned from the heat and smoke from the fire. Oroku Saki laughed as he stared down at his old friend. Half of his face was burned, making his sick smirk sicker. Yoshi looked up, reaching for his friend._

" _Please! Help me!"_

" _No…" Saki said slowly. "I don't think I will. Say hi to Tang Shen when you see each other again. And… while you're at it… tell Serena I said hi as well." This froze Yoshi's movements._

" _S… Serena?"_

" _Is that not what I said?"_

" _What have you done to Serena, Saki!?" Saki chuckled darkly as he walked away, picking something up along the way. "Saki!"_

" _If you must know…" Oroku glanced over his shoulder. "I killed her. Two weeks ago." Yoshi's eyes widened, his heart dying further than it already had. "You ought to know… your name was the last thing that fell from her lips… before my blades pierced her heart." He cackled as he walked away, leaving Yoshi to burn in the fire… and his grief._

Splinter gasped as sobs wracked his body. "Serena… Serena… Serena." He looked at the picture again, brushing his thumb over her face again. "Oh Rena. Please… please come back to me. I can't lose you. Not again."

父ラット、母狐

Serena held April's hand as they descended the ladder into the sewers. It had been a week since the turtles had saved them from the Kraang, and they had decided it was time for them to meet their sensei. Serena was thrilled at the prospect, while April was a little more hesitant. Nevertheless, she was assured that no harm would befall them. Leonardo led the group, helping the girls through the more… questionable… areas of the sewer. Both were thankful when they finally arrived.

"Here we are!" Michelangelo flipped over the turn dials, running towards what Serena assumed to be the dojo. "I'll go get Sensei." Raphael rolled his eyes at his younger brother. He, Donnie, and Leo led the girls over to the couch.

In no time at all, Mikey had returned with their sensei. April stood first, Serena standing behind her. Something about the rat in front of her was just so… familiar. When he spoke, her world came crashing down.

"Hello, Miss O'Neil. My sons have told me much about you." He looked up, his entire body becoming rigid at the sight of Serena. She stepped out, her eyes wide. "S… Serena?" he whispered.

"Yoshi…" Tears began to run down Serena's cheeks. "Yoshi!" She flung herself at the rat, wrapping her arms around his neck. He laughed, spinning her around, encasing her waist with his arms. He buried his face in her neck, soaking her shirt with his own tears. Everyone could only stare in shock at the duo.

Yoshi laughed breathlessly, breathing in Serena's scent. He felt her tears soaking into his fur, but he couldn't care less. Serena tightened her arms around Yoshi's neck, burying her face deeper into his fur. "Yoshi… I can't believe it." She pulled back, resting a hand on his cheek. "I heard you were dead." He laughed again, bringing her in for another embrace.

"And I you, Rena." She smiled at the childhood nickname. "But that is in the past." Serena nodded, returning the hug. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, and April put the pieces of the puzzle together, realizing that this was the childhood friend their father or cousin had told them about. They smiled at each other, thrilled for the two.

"Come. There is much I wish to tell you." Serena smiled, taking Yoshi's hand.

"And I you, Shi. And I you." April watched, smiling, as the duo walked into the dojo. She then turned to the turtles.

"So… who wants to show me around?"

父ラット、母狐

Serena nodded her thanks as Yoshi poured her a cup of tea. "Thank you." She smiled at the familiar scent. "I didn't know you still drink jasmine."

"Well, it is my favorite." They chuckled together, sipping the tea. Serena glanced at the memorial on the wall. "Ah, yes. I erected that in memory of Tang Shen and Miwa when we found this place."

"I'm sorry, Shi." Serena reached across the table, squeezing his hand. "That must have been so hard." He nodded, squeezing her hand back. "But… look on the bright side. You have a new family now: four brilliant sons that excel in Ninjutsu." Splinter smiled.

"Yes… and now you have returned to my life as well." His smile became slightly smug at the blush no her cheeks. "My son Leonardo tells me you have some impressive Ninjutsu skills." Serena returned the smirk.

"Well, I learned them from a really good friend of mine." Splinter set his cup down, offering a hand to her. She took it allowing him to lead her to the middle of the dojo. She quirked an eyebrow when he took three steps back, placing his hands on guard.

"Then, perhaps, you wouldn't mind showing me." Serena chuckled, placing her own hands on guard.

"Not at all." Yoshi smirked.

"Hajime!"

父ラット、母狐

Yoshi and Serena walked out together, breathless and laughing. Leonardo smiled, nudging Raphael, who looked up from his magazine. He smiled as well. Mikey was engrossed in his video game, while Donnie and April were walking out of the scientist's lab.

April smiled at the sight of her cousin. For the first time in years, a glow of true happiness was in her jade-colored eyes. _'It's about time she was happy again.'_ She looked up at Donnie. "Thanks for showing me around, Donnie." He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"N-no problem April." He looked up at his sensei's laughter. He and Serena were standing by the turn dials, smiling and laughing. "Well I'll be a monkey's uncle. I don't think I've ever seen Sensei that happy."

"The same can be said for Serena." The purple bandana tilted down as Donnie looked at April. "Never mind." Just then, Serena looked over at April.

"Are you ready to go, April? Aunt Katlyn wants us back by ten."

"Is it that late already?"

"I'm afraid so." The redhead sighed, walking over to her cousin. The turtles joined them. "Thanks for a great day, guys. It was a pleasure to meet you, Master Splinter."

"And you, April." He turned to Serena. The two embraced again, this one lasting a little shorter than the last time. Splinter mumbled something, to which Serena chuckled before answering. They pulled back, Splinter trailing a hand through Serena's hair before stepping back. "I'll see you later then."

"Definitely. See you around, guys." The turtles waved, their goodbyes echoing around the lair. Splinter smiled as he watched them go. Bidding his sons goodnight, he returned to the dojo, still smiling. Leo at the same time as his brothers, all staring at Mikey.

"Don't. Even. Think about it." He groaned in disappointment, his plans on teasing Serena out the window.

Splinter smiled as he lay down, staring at the ceiling. "Finally… I finally know what happened to you, Serena. I promise I'm never letting you go again. You'll never get hurt again."

Unfortunately, fate has a nasty liking for changing promises around.

* * *

And there's the first part for Serena's and Splinter's story! I know I called him Yoshi a lot more than Splinter, but eh. _*shrugs*_ Same person.

Tell me what you guys think! Part Two should be out this weekend!


	3. For the Love of a Family: Part Two

**For the Love of a Family: Part Two  
** _Requested By: XxWolfMan95xX_

 **Anime:** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012-14

 **Reader:  
** Serena O'Neil  
Female  
28  
Waist-length brown hair, jade colored eyes, C-cup breast, Slight curves, wears a necklace with the insignia of the Hamato Clan  
Big sister, mother figure, dear friend  
Ninjutsu

 **Character:  
** Hamato Yoshi, aka Master Splinter  
Male  
32  
Big, round ears, black and brow fur all over his body, brownish-amber colored eyes, maroon robe with Hamato Clan insignia on back  
Sensei, father, dear friend  
Ninjutsu

 **Plot:** Serena and Yoshi grew up together. He moved away when he got married, and she stayed in New York.  
 **Relationship:** Complicated.  
 **Word Count:** 3,693

* * *

Serena watched as Yoshi's adopted sons sparred each other, circling in the middle of the dojo. Raphael and Donatello were paired together, while Leonardo was with Michelangelo. She was sitting with April, who was on the other side of Splinter. He sat in the middle of the women, watching as well.

"Hajime!" The boys ran at each other. After visiting several times over the past few months, Serena wasn't surprised when Leonardo and Raphael won. Donatello thought too much and Michelangelo… didn't think at all. Sometimes it worked, other times, like today, he would run his mouth, end up giving Leo an idea, and that was all she wrote.

Leo and Raph circled each other in the center of the dojo. Leo had more skill and better control of his body, but Raphael had his strength working for him. Serena and April had unanimously agreed that they were about evenly matched, and the match could go either way. So it wasn't really a surprise when Leo ended up winning, pinning Raphael to a wall with a katana at the red-bandana-wearing terrapin's throat.

"Yame!" Splinter stood, congratulating his sons. Once they were dismissed, Donnie dragged April out of the dojo, blabbering on about his latest invention. Serena chuckled as April mouthed 'Help me' over her shoulder, while Leo and Raph sent her apologetic glances. Mikey raced out to plop himself in front of the television, once more engrossed in his video game. Leonardo returned to his room, while Raphael worked out on the dummy in the living room. "Serena?"

"Yes Yoshi?" she looked at him.

"Would you like to join me for some tea?" She smiled, standing.

"Of course." He smiled back. Holding a hand out to her, he led her to his room, where he prepared the tea for her. She watched him, entranced. _'It's just like when we were kids.'_ Little did she know, Splinter was thinking the same thing.

父ラット、母狐

"What do you mean you were chased by a giant pigeon!?" Serena stood over April, hands on hips. The younger girl had gone out to buy some pizza, but had come back empty-handed and breathless. She then proceeded to tell them that she had been pursued by a giant pigeon mutant.

"That's what I said, Serena!" The brunette groaned, threading her fingers through her hair. Splinter recognized the habit from when they were kids. She would do the same exact thing when she was frustrated with herself.

"I told you you should have taken one of the guys with you. But did you listen to me? Nope! And look what happened!" Serena groaned again, heavily sitting down on the couch, her head in her hands. "You are going to be the death of me, April."

"I'm sorry, Serena. But it was just a pizza run."

"Yeah. And next time it'll be just a shortcut through an alleyway, or just a few minutes after school." Serena lifted her head, pushing her bangs out of her face. "Promise me you'll learn from this experience and take at least Donnie with you?" April nodded, laying a hand on the elder woman's shoulder.

"I promise."

"Good. I'm going to hold you to that."

"Don't worry girls." They looked at Leo. "We'll track down this mutant and find out why he was chasing April." Serena nodded.

"Thank you Leonardo." The boys began to run out, but were stopped by Yoshi's voice.

"We do not yet know what you are facing. Perhaps you should study your enemy before confronting him."

"Uh, with all due respect Sensei…" Leo shrugged. "It's a pigeon."

"What you know is dangerous to your enemy. What you _think_ you know is dangerous to you." Splinter tapped Leo's plastron for emphasis. "I fear that you are all becoming overconfident."

"Sensei, in the past few months, we've taken down giant spiders, plant creatures, aliens from another dimension, and an army of ninjas." Serena shook her head at Leo. "Maybe we're not overconfident. Maybe we're just that good." Splinter sighed as the younger members of his family ran out of the lair. Serena stepped up next to him.

"You're right about them being overconfident. Part of it I know is normal, what with them being teenage boys and all, but they're not normal teenage boys. They have no idea that they could be risking their lives." Splinter chuckled.

"You are right Serena. Still, there's nothing we can do till they return but pray for their safety." She nodded.

"You're right. Come on. I don't think I've told you the story of when April got her head stuck in her bedsheets."

父ラット、母狐

Serena sat beside April, letting the younger girl weep into her shoulder. The guys had confronted the pigeon, only to find out he had actually been a messenger from the girl's father. When they had gone to rescue him, they found out that the Kraang was plotting to spread mutagen all over the city. Kirby had sacrificed himself, giving himself back to the Kraang, in order for the others to escape. Once they returned to the lair, April had collapsed into Serena, who didn't need an explanation. Splinter had given the boys his blessing to stop the Kraang. Currently, he was in the dojo mediating.

Serena watched April as her sobs slowly subsided. While she was sure the guys could handle themselves, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong that night. Since she wasn't going to bother Splinter about it, Serena had taken it upon herself to try and stop it. Of course, she couldn't do that with April still conscious.

Thankfully, the redhead soon fell asleep. Laying her down on the couch, Serena pulled a blanket over her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Sleep well, young one. You've been through a lot." Silently, Serena slipped out of the lair unseen.

父ラット、母狐

Serena gasped as Shredder kicked away Michelangelo. She had found the guys fighting him on a rooftop, and it was immediately apparent that they were no match. Thankfully, he was too involved with them to notice her. She snuck up onto the roof just as Shredder slammed Leonardo into the wall.

"Tell me where Hamato is and I promise your end will be swift!"

' _That voice…'_ Serena's eyes narrowed to slits. Taking a deep breath, she shouted across the cement. "Hey!" Shredder turned to face her. Behind his mask, his eyes widened. Chuckling, he dropped the turtle.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" He walked forward a few steps. "Serena… been a while." Serena scoffed, clenching her fists.

"What are you doing here Saki?" He laughed.

"Settling an old score." Leo struggled to get up, his eyes wide as he watched the faceoff.

"It wasn't enough that you had to forge the letter, telling me that Yoshi was dead. You have to attack his sons!?" Serena's voice was filled with pure rage. Oroku Saki cackled.

"Even after all these years, you're still in love with him? He _left_ you, Serena!" Leo's eyes widened further at what Shredder said. He looked at Serena, silently demanding confirmation.

"I don't care! That is true love, Oroku! True love is sacrifice, not selfishness! Which is all you have! That's all you've _ever_ had!" With a roar, Shredder rushed Serena.

She dodged his first strike, retaliating with a punch. She winced when she caught the edge of his armor, but was still able to land a strike on the underside of his arm. He hissed in pain, whirling. This time, she couldn't move fast enough.

Searing pain pierced her side. A scream of pain ripped from her throat as Oroku retracted his blades from her body. Lifting her up by her throat, he brought her close to his mask. "Now die." Turning around, he threw her into the mutagen.

"NO!" Leo ran over, trying to catch Serena before she fell. He didn't make it in time. He watched in horror as her body splashed into the glowing liquid.

It was the worst thing Serena had ever felt. Never mind the pain of being stabbed. It was if she was being burned alive while being torn apart from the inside out at the same time. More and more screams came from her lips. Regaining some of her strength, she pulled herself out of the ooze before promptly blacking out.

Had she stayed awake, she would have seen Mikey carefully wrapping her in a tarp he had found while Shredder was distracted with his brothers, who were in absolute fits of rage. Even Shredder was struggling as the blows kept coming. Once the youngest had the woman in his arms, he shouted for his brothers, who distracted Shredder with smoke bombs. When the purple smoke cleared, all four reptiles and Serena had escaped.

父ラット、母狐

"Sensei!" Splinter shot out of his room at Michelangelo's shout. April sat up sharply, seeing spots. It was a good thing too, because Donnie darted right past her, carrying something.

"Michelangelo! What's wrong?" The youngest was an absolute wreck, sobbing. His other sons weren't much better. "What happened?" Leo took in a shuddering breath.

"Sensei… I'm so sorry…." Leo didn't dare look his father in the eye. "It's… it's Serena." Splinter's eyes widened. "She found us fighting the Shredder and… he stabbed her."

"Is she-"

"Leo wasn't finished Sensei." Raph cut him off.

"Actually Raph… I was." Raph laid a gentle hand on his elder brother's shoulder, who was trembling.

"Did something else happen to Serena?" Raphael nodded. April came up behind the rat master, her eyes widening at the name of the cousin who was like a big sister to her.

"When we were fighting the Kraang, Bradford and and Xever showed up. When they lost, Bradford stabbed the mutagen bomb, spraying the stuff everywhere. Some was still on the roof, and… after Shredder stabbed her… he threw Serena into the mutagen." Splinter's heart felt like it died. "She's in the lab with Donnie right now." April clamped her hands over her mouth, choking the gasp of horror. It did nothing for the tears though.

Splinter wanted nothing more than to run to Serena's side, beg her not to become a monster like him. Someone who could never return to normal life above the sewers. At the same time, he wanted to find Shredder and give him a very slow… very painful death. But he knew he could only do one.

Standing, he patted Michelangelo's head. "Thank you, my sons. You should all get some rest." They nodded, Leo offering to let April stay in his room. She nodded wordlessly, letting the turtle lead her to his room. Once they had all vanished, Splinter made his way to the lab.

Donatello met him at the door. "I'm sorry Sensei. I couldn't stop her from mutating." He had never seen his third eldest so worn. "She's asleep, but, if you want, you can see her." Splinter nodded, laying a hand on the turtle's shoulder.

"Thank you Donatello. Go get some rest. I'll watch over Serena." Don was too tired to argue. Once again, Splinter waited till he had vanished into his room before continuing on his own way. Closing the door, he almost didn't recognize the figure on the table. He sat down, staring in awe and horror

Her pale skin now adorned snow white fur. Her ears were now on the top of her head, pointed, and had white fur on the outside while the inside was a soft baby pink. Her face had changed, resembling his, but with sharper points. She had kept her hair, but it had white streaks through it now. Her eyes were closed, and Splinter could only pray they were the same jade he loved so much.

Ripping his gaze from her head, he trailed his eyes down the rest of her. Donatello had covered her with a blanket, but Splinter knew what had transpired enough to know she probably wasn't modest anymore. One arm was outside the covering. This looked just like it had before… save the white fur covering every inch of her skin, and the claws growing from her fingernails. Her breathing was steady, which meant the worst part was over. Serena was now a white fox mutant, and would be so for the rest of her life.

Hesitantly, Splinter reached out, taking her hand in his. The underside of her palm didn't have fur, but it was definitely coarser than it had been before. Finally, he let the tears fall. Bending his head, Splinter rested his face in the crook of Serena's neck. The chain of her necklace felt cold against his forehead.

"Rena… you can't do this. I know I'm in denial, but I can only pray this is a nightmare. That I'll wake up… and you'll be there, completely normal. I don't want you to have to suffer any more than you already have." His breathing became shaky.

"I swore to protect you. To keep you from harm. But that seems that is all I bring you. Pain and suffering." Lifting his head, Splinter pressed a kiss to her cheek, a tear slipping down his own. "I'm so sorry, Serena. From the bottom of my heart… I'm sorry."

父ラット、母狐

It had been a week since the turtles' battle with the Shredder, and a week since Serena's mutation. Donatello had worked day and night to try and revert her to normal, but to no avail. Splinter stayed by his side, supporting him in any way he could. Both knew, however, it was a futile cause. There was no cure for mutating. Everyone knew that.

April had broken down at Serena's side when she had seen her. Donnie rubbed her back, letting her let it all out. Splinter hated to do it, but he asked why Serena had turned into a white fox. Through sniffles and hiccups, April told them that they had visited the zoo two days beforehand. While there, one of the white foxes they had on exhibit escaped. Serena had captured it, suffering a few scratches and bite marks in the process.

In a way, that piece of information made Splinter feel better. Had she turned into a turtle, or a rat, he knew he would never forgive himself, nor his sons. It didn't make all of the guilt go away though. Splinter blamed himself for not watching her closer, and his sons blamed themselves for not being able to move when Shredder attacked.

Leo bore the worst of it. He was the leader, so he should have done something. But it wasn't just because of her mutation that he was weighed down. It was what was said on that rooftop that took the worst toll.

Realizing it wasn't fair for him to keep that information to himself, he decided to talk to Splinter about it that day once everyone had gone to bed. Thankfully, they went to bed early that night. Waiting till everyone else was asleep, Leo snuck out of his room. He silently opened the door to Donnie's lab.

"What is it, Leonardo?" Leo swallowed at his sensei's tired voice.

"I… I'm sorry Sensei." Splinter shook his head, turning around in his seat next to Serena.

"No, it's alright, my son. What troubles you?" Leo uncomfortably shifted from foot to foot.

"Well… on the roof… when we were fighting the Shredder…" He swallowed. "He and Serena exchanged words. Did… did they know each other?" Splinter sighed, nodding.

"Serena and I have known each other since childhood. Oroku came on the scene when I was a teenager. He and Serena got along very well. Why do you ask?"

"Well… when he was yelling at her… he said that she… that she was in love with you." Had Leo not been looking away, he would have seen Splinter's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates, while his body froze. "Is that true?" Splinter regained his composure just as Leo looked at him again. Leo immediately took it the wrong way. "I'm sorry, Sensei. That was out of line."

"No… it's alright Leonardo. Thank you." Leo bowed his head, retreating to his room. He repeatedly facepalmed the whole way there. Meanwhile, Splinter looked down at the white fox.

' _She… she loves me?'_ Thinking back, Splinter would have killed himself had it not been for the situation. _'Of course… it all makes sense. Her glances… her stuttering… the way she would blush if I smiled at her… her reaction to my leaving with Tang Shen.'_

"Oh my Rena." Splinter brushed a lock of hair away from her face. "I'm such a baka. You were always right there, always by my side, and, like a fool, I never looked deeper. You were in love with me, and you let me go." He chuckled softly, resting his forehead on hers.

"You were always so selfless. You never took for yourself. Even when it would have prevented pain." Splinter sighed, pulling back. "Why did you never say anything? Why did you never tell me?" He pressed another kiss to her cheek.

"The only reason I chose Tang Shen… is because I thought you didn't love me back." He whispered into her snowy-white ear. "I love you, Serena. I always have." Standing, Splinter kissed her cheek one last time before he returned to his room. Unawares of the small smile on Serena's face.

父ラット、母狐

Splinter's nose twitched, sniffing the air. His eyes slowly cracked open. _'Jasmine?'_ Sitting up, the Ninjutsu master opened his door… and froze in place.

Serena was kneeling in the center of the dojo, sipping a cup of jasmine tea. She was wearing a black crop top and black sweatpants, and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, leaving some hair down to frame her face. Her eyes were still jade green, but they seemed even brighter against her white fur. One of her ears twitched, picking up on his movements. She turned her head, smiling when she saw him.

"Hey." That one word changed everything. Splinter shot across the room and scooped Serena into his arms, twirling her around. She squealed in surprise, before wrapping her arms around his neck, laughing. Splinter joined in, his deep chuckles merging with her lighter ones. He ended up spilling the tea, but he couldn't care less.

When he got dizzy, he set her down, but didn't let her from his embrace. He leaned his forehead on hers, gasping in disbelief. "Serena… I can't believe it." She laughed, tightening her hold on his neck.

"Believe it Shi." She nudged his nose with hers. "Hey. Guess what?"

"What?" he whispered. She leaned up, placing her lips next to his ear.

"I love you too." Splinter froze, his breath catching in his throat. Serena leaned back, smiling. "I heard everything you said last night, and I love you too."

"Oh Rena." Leaning down, Splinter captured her lips with his. Serena smiled into the kiss, tightening her arms around his neck. He responded by bringing her closer to him, crushing her to his chest… determined to never let her go again. The kiss was starting to become passionate when a voice made both whirl to face the door.

"Well it's about time." April was leaning against the doorframe, smirking. Leo and his brothers stood behind her, smiles splitting their faces. Serena blushed, hiding her face in Yoshi's robe. Yoshi growled softly.

"Boys…"

"Don't stress, Sensei." Raph chuckled. "We're happy for you."

"Wait a minute…" Mikey tapped his chin. "Does that mean that Serena… is our new mom!?" The white fox mutant detached herself from Splinter's robe to face the youngest ninja. She glanced up at Splinter, who smiled.

"Well… I can be… if that's what you wa-oof!" She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. Mikey tackled her to the ground, crying.

"YAY! We have a real mom!" Serena laughed, wrapping her arms around the energetic turtle.

"Sure thing, honey. Now get off me please. My side still hurts."

"Sorry!" Mikey shot up, gently pulling her up to her feet. "Are you alright, Mom?" She laughed, pulling the turtle in for another hug.

"I'm better than alright, honey. I've never been better." Glancing at each other, Mikey's brothers shrugged before glomping Serena as well. She laughed, wrapping her arms around all of her sons. "You too April, Yoshi." She beckoned with her fingers. April came over, wedging herself in between Donnie and Leo.

Splinter wrapped his arms around Serena, laying a hand on Leo's carapace. He pressed a kiss to her temple, earning a barely discernable groan from Raphael. Serena laughed, kissing the turtle's head. His brothers laughed when his cheeks merged with his mask.

"Shaddup." Everyone laughed, separating. Serena looked up at Splinter, who smiled back down at her. She nuzzled his chin with her muzzle, he reciprocating.

"Come on Mom." Mikey dragged Serena into Splinter's room. "Let's find you something suitable to wear that befits the mother of four ninjas." Serena smiled, nodding. April walked up to Splinter.

"Thank you." Splinter looked at her. "Serena's finally truly happy. Thanks to all of you." Splinter smiled, nodding at her.

"If anything, I should be thanking you, April. You took care of Serena all of these years, and reintroduced us. So thank you, my imōto." April tilted her head in confusion.

"What does that mean?"

"Little sister." Leo explained. He smiled at Mikey's excited squeals. "I have to admit… it'll be nice… having a mom." Splinter nodded, laying a hand on his eldest son's shoulder.

"For all of us."

"And Shred-head better watch out." Raphael hit his fist against his palm. "Cause now… he's gonna have to face the _whole_ Hamato family."

"Why Raphael!" Donnie mocked. "I'm surprised at how well you're taking to S… Mother."

"SHADDUP DONATELLO!"

"RAPHAEL!" The hothead froze in midpursuit of Donnie. Serena stood there, wearing one of Yoshi's old robes. "You better not be chasing Donatello."

"Uh… no ma'am." She smiled.

"Good boy." Splinter laughed, the others joining in. Eventually, Raph did too, shaking his head. Shredder really would have to watch out now. 'Cause there was no way anything was splitting this family apart. Not with the love they shared.

* * *

Aaaaaaaaand... DONE! Whew! _*wipes brow*_ I swear I was smiling and squealing so much while writing this I'm surprised it turned out as good as it did.

Review and leave your own request please!


	4. My Love Song: April O

The song is "Fight Song" by Rachel Platten. I would suggest listening to it while reading. The bold text is Giuseppe's dream. Thank you!

* * *

 **My Love Song  
** _Requested By: mechagigan2004_

 **Anime:** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012-15

 **Reader:  
** Giuseppe  
Male  
19  
Brown hair around or above ears, brown eyes, tannish skin, 5'6", black shirt, black cargo pants, black army boots.  
The turtles, Master Splinter, and April  
Kryptonian  
Flight, super-strength, advanced hearing, heat vision

 **Character:  
** April O'Neil  
Female  
16  
Ginger hair, blue eyes, pale skin, blue denim shorts, elbow-length black shirt with yellow and white sport shirt over it, 5'1".  
Human-Kraang hybrid  
Telekinesis and Ninjutsu

 **Plot:** During and after episode "Fungus Humongous".  
 **Relationship:** Best friends. Both want to be more, but both are afraid to make the first move.  
 **Word Count:** 3, 445

* * *

Giuseppe punched through another one of the fungi mutants. His back bumped into something hard. Whirling, his fist stopped two inches from Leo's face. Leo sighed, using the flat edge of his katana to move the young Kryptonian's hand away from his nose.

"This area's clear, Giuseppe." The brunette straightened, looking down at the turtle.

"April?" His heart dropped when Leo shook his head.

"Not here." The eldest mutant ninja turned, sheathing his blades. "Come on. Let's see if the others had better luck." Giuseppe nodded, lifting off the ground as he followed the ninja through the sewers.

' _April…'_ A picture of the redhead flashed through the Kryptonian's mind. _'I hope you're okay. You'd better be… or I'll never be able to forgive myself.'_

 _#~#~#_

It started off a normal day. Casey, April, and Giuseppe were waiting till the alley was clear before heading into the sewers to hang out with the turtles. April and Casey were sitting on a bench, while Giuseppe sat on the ground next to April. He was pretending to be asleep.

"I have to admit, Casey. It's awesome to have someone else that knows about the turtles. I didn't have anyone to talk to." Giuseppe butted April's leg with his head, resting his head in her lap.

"What about me, bellissima **1**? I've known about the turtles a lot longer than Casey." He pouted, resisting the urge to smirk at the girl's blush. "Non sono forse vale di parlare con il mio amore **2**?" He finally allowed a small smirk when her blush deepened.

"Well… I…" Giuseppe hushed her with a gentle finger.

"I'm teasing April." Her blush deepened further, though her lips twisted into a slight frown. The brunette Kryptonian chuckled, letting his hand drop from her mouth back to his legs. He kept his head where it was though. He smiled to himself. _'Your blush is just one of the many things I love about you April.'_

Finally, the street was clear. Giuseppe moved the manhole cover with a finger, smirking at Casey's glower of jealousy. The Kryptonian merely shrugged, holding a hand out to April. She giggled, letting him help pull her to his chest as he jumped down the pipe, leaving Casey to use the ladder. Both men had romantic feelings towards April, and they knew she felt the same way about one of them. Unfortunately, only Casey knew who for certain, and that led him to be particularly hostile towards Giuseppe, even more so than Donatello.

"By the way, Casey." The street punk looked down at the Kryptonian, who was hovering right over the sewage, not letting his army boots get caught in the junk. Casey rolled his eyes, purposely landing in the slop to try and splash Giuseppe. It didn't work.

"What?"

"Why do you wear the mask? It's not like the turtles don't know who you are." Casey shrugged, walking alongside April.

"For the same reason people have worn masks throughout history." He pulled the hockey mask down. "Because it looks cool." Giuseppe and April exchanged a glance. "Though it doesn't do anything for the smell." For once, Giuseppe found himself agreeing with the street punk.

"Seriously, April. How are you not bothered by this?" The redhead shrugged.

"I had to live down here for a few weeks. You get used to it." She sniffed, before putting a hand over her own nose. "Something does smell really bad though. Like… moldy cheese and puke." Just then, a terrified scream sounded through the tunnels.

A sewer worker came running out of one of the tunnels, screaming "Giant mutant squirrel!" Giuseppe flew out of the man's way, watching him run. Exchanging a glance with his friends, the teens went after then man. He disappeared.

Giuseppe hovered, looking around, trying to see if he could hear him. He couldn't. "That's odd. It's like he just… vanished." April gasped, catching his attention. "April?"

"Something's wrong." Giuseppe set down, resting a hand on her shoulder. She pressed into his touch as they began creeping down the pipe. It all went downhill when she looked into an adjoining conduit.

Something was sprayed all over her face. Giuseppe steadied her as she stumbled. "April? Are you okay? What was that?" She looked up at him…

And screamed. Shoving herself away from him, she bolted down the tunnel. "April!" He flew after her in time to see her scream at nothing, before running away again. Casey caught up, exchanged a glance with Giuseppe, and turned around to run to the lair.

わが愛歌

To say that Donatello… well, _all_ the turtles… were upset that the two had lost April would be a horrendous understatement. Donatello was literally seething with rage, and Mikey's quip about April being eaten by a giant sewer snake didn't help matters. Leo and the others were bothered by the redhead's disappearance, but weren't as confrontational as Donnie.

By confrontational, I mean Donnie was practically begging for a fight. He would yell and insult Casey every chance he got. Giuseppe would have received the same treatment, but, being a Kryptonian with super-strength and the ability to shoot lasers from his eyes… helped instill a healthy amount of fear into the seething scientist's psyche. Which left Casey to be the sole recipient of Donnie's anger.

Leonardo and Giuseppe had headed the group. The blue-masked ninja glanced at the Kryptonian several times, looking away when Giuseppe returned the glance. Finally, the brunette asked why Leo kept looking at him like that. In a low enough voice that only Leonardo could hear, of course.

"You love April, don't you?" was Leo's answer. Giuseppe hadn't responded, which gave Leo the answer he was looking for. "Why don't you say anything?"

"Because Donnie and Casey have made it very clear that they hold feelings for her too." Giuseppe floated over a particularly pungent flow. "April doesn't need another lover wannabe. She needs a friend, and, right now, I'm perfectly happy being that for her." Leo had nodded, resting a hand on the bothered teen's shoulder.

"We'll find her."

"I know that. I'm just worried about _how_ we'll find her."

#~#~#

"Giuseppe? Giuseppe!" The brunette blinked, shaking his head.

"Sorry Leo. What?"

"You zoned out. Are you alright?" Giuseppe nodded, helping Leo leap over the gap. The turtle rode piggyback on the Kryptonian's shoulder blades as he descended into the cavern. "You were thinking about April."

"I'm worried about her, Leo. What if…"

"Don't go there, buddy." Leo leapt off, landing silently on the ground. "Keep your head up. We'll find her." Giuseppe nodded, taking a deep breath to steady himself.

"Let's go." They ran into the cavern, and were immediately swamped by dozens of little mutated fungi. Giuseppe punched through several, Leo using his katana. Finally, Giuseppe had to resort to using both his hands and his eyes.

"Giuseppe don't! Your heat vision will make them implode!" Leo's warning came too late. Giuseppe's face was covered in the spores' fear dust. The Kryptonian stumbled back, falling off the edge. He rolled uncontrollably until his head made contact with something hard. He blacked out, but his sleep was far from peaceful.

#~#~#

 **"Hello?" Giuseppe wandered through the blackness. He couldn't hear or see anything, making him quite frightened. Suddenly, his ears picked up on a very familiar heartbeat.**

 **"April!" Giuseppe whirled, smiling. He couldn't see where he was going, but he didn't care. Instead, he let his ears lead him. Finally, he was able to make out a figure of a girl. His heart stopped, however, when he saw her glowering at him. "April?"**

 **"You're a fool, Giuseppe. What makes you think I would ever love someone like you?" Giuseppe felt like his heart died. "You're an alien. You're just like the Kraang!"**

 **"NO! No I'm not!" Giuseppe clenched his hands over his heart. "I'm not like the Kraang, April!"**

 **"All of you aliens are the same."**

 **"No! I'm nothing like them! I would never hurt you, April! I love you!" April threw her head back, laughing.**

 **"As I said… you're a fool! I would never love an alien who doesn't have the guts to stand up for his supposed love. You just let Donnie and Casey quarrel over me like I was a prize to be won!"**

 **"I stepped back because you wanted me to! You didn't want me involved!" Giuseppe's fingernails began to dig into his palms. "You said that I shouldn't get worked up about their quarrels because they were pointless!" His eyes widened when he saw April began to fade.**

 **' _The spores! This is all just a dream!'_ Realizing that, the Kryptonian began to run towards the girl. _'And just like all dreams, I know the way to get out of it!'_**

 **The fake April began to step back. "Wait! What are you doing!? You wouldn't hurt the girl you love, would you?" Giuseppe grabbed her by the neck.**

 **"No… I wouldn't. But you aren't il mio amato3. You aren't April!" Squeezing his hand, he snapped her neck… and was spun into oblivion.**

#~#~#

April shook Giuseppe's shoulder. "Giuseppe! Giuseppe wake up!" The Kryptonian moaned, slowly opening those brown eyes that she loved so much.

"April?" The older teen slowly sat up, holding his head. "What the he-" He was cut off by two pale arms wrapping around his neck. April buried her head in his neck, breathing a sigh of relief that tickled his skin.

"You're okay. Thank goodness." Recovering from his shock, Giuseppe returned the embrace. He loved the way her body fit against his. He nuzzled her hair with his nose, breathing in her scent.

"I should be saying that to you. You scared me half to death when you disappeared like that." Neither noticed the figure standing in the shadows, watching them. "What did you see that made you so scared?" April stiffened, pulling back. Giuseppe held her hands in his. "April?"

"I… I thought…" April turned her head away. "I thought I saw my father. My mutated father." Giuseppe's eyes widened.

"Oh. I see."

"Were you… were you affected by the stuff?" Giuseppe nodded, pulling her up. They began walking towards the exit. "What did you see?"

"Nothing that wasn't true." He turned away this time. "At least… I hope it isn't." April tilted her head in concern.

"What do you mean by that?" Giuseppe shook his head, smiling at her.

"It's nothing, amore. Don't worry about it." Something buzzed in his pocket. Taking it out, he looked at message on his phone screen. "Sorry. I have to go. Uncle Clark's expecting me back home for dinner."

"Oh… okay." April blushed as he kissed the back of her hand… just like thousands of times before. "See you later."

"Addio, amore **4**." She watched as he flew up the nearest manhole cover. A hand on her shoulder made her jump. Whirling, her Tessen was barely caught by a three-fingered hand.

"Whoa!" Donnie exclaimed. "Careful where you swing that thing." April sighed, letting her hand drop.

"Sorry Donnie." The scientist smiled softly.

"Come on April. Let's take you back to the lair."

"Yeah. That sounds good."

わが愛歌

April sighed to herself, reclining further into the couch. She knew that Donnie had been around Giuseppe longer than her. She knew that he had heard what Giuseppe had been dreaming about under the influence of the mushroom spores. What she didn't know… was why he wasn't telling her.

' _Well… only one way to find out. Ask.'_ Standing, she walked over to the lab, where Donnie had holed himself up after the battle. Knocking twice, she opened the door. "Donnie?"

"Over here April!" She walked around his desk to see him hunched over vials. He didn't look up. "What is it?"

"Um… do you… ya' know…" Donnie sat up, turning to face her. "Know what Giuseppe was dreaming about?" The scientist's brown-amber eyes widened slightly. Sighing he nodded.

"Yeah." April sat down on the desk.

"What was it?"

"Do you mind if I answer with a question?" April nodded. "How do you feel about Giuseppe?" April tilted her head.

"Meaning?"

"Do you like him? As in… the way I like you, or the way Casey likes you." April's eyes widened. She had been expecting a question like 'What did you dream about?' or, more likely, 'Are you sure you want to know?', not 'Do you like him?'.

"Would… would you be upset if I said yes?" To her surprise, he shook his head. Donnie actually smiled.

"Not really. I kind of figured, actually." He chuckled. "It wasn't that hard to see, April, even for me. The way you looked at him, how you would blush if he called you his love in Italian, even your interactions. You love him."

"I… I don't know what to say, Donnie."

"Then don't say anything. Just listen." She nodded. "Giuseppe's dream was about you. Well, you not returning his feelings of love, to be more specific." April gasped.

"You mean…"

"Giuseppe loves you. Even more than I do." Donnie turned around, picking up one of the vials. "Which is why I made this." April took it from him, looking it over. It strangely looked like Kryptonite.

"What is this?"

"A serum that will give you the powers of a Kryptonian." April's eyes widened as she looked at Donnie. "I had some of Giuseppe's blood on hand from the last time he was injured. I'll save you the lengthy explanation to tell you that it's perfectly safe, and will work."

"I…" Standing, April wrapped her arms around Donnie's neck. "Thank you, Donnie. I'm sorry things didn't work out." He chuckled, returning the embrace.

"I'm just glad you have someone that'll protect you to a much greater degree than I ever could." Donnie pulled back. "Now, how about you go and see him, okay?" Nodding, April looked at the vial, before lifting it to her lips and downing it in one gulp.

Her eyes burned momentarily, flashing red for the briefest moment. Placing the vial back on the desk, April flexed her fingers, feeling the strength. At the same time, her body felt lighter. Concentrating, she smiled when her feet lifted off the ground.

"Good luck, April." The redhead smiled at her friend, gently kissing his forehead.

"Thank you Donnie. For everything." He nodded, smiling back at her. Turning around, she flew out of the lair, heading straight for Giuseppe's house.

She burst up through the sewers, soaring into the sky. A thrilled laugh passed her lips, quickly followed by others. She had always wondered what it was like to fly, and now she knew. But even more than that, she now knew that the boy that held her heart in his hands… had given his to her. She soared through the clouds, smiling as she dragged her hands through the airy fluff. Below, a song came on the radio. April was surprised when she heard it, but smiled and began singing along nonetheless.

" _Like a small boat,  
_ _On the ocean.  
_ _Sending big waves  
_ _Into motion.  
_ _Like how a single word,  
_ _Can make a heart open.  
_ _I might only have one match,  
_ _But I can make an explosion."_

#~#~#

"Giuseppe?" The brunette looked up as his uncle sat down next to him. Well, not biologically. Clark Kent, aka Superman, had taken the younger Kryptonian under his wing after finding him wandering the countryside near Venice, Italy.

"Sorry, Uncle Clark." The blue-eyed Kryptonian draped an arm over Giuseppe's shoulders. "I've just… got a lot on my mind." A gentle smiled tugged at Clark's lips.

"It's April, isn't it?" Giuseppe sighed, nodding. "You know what you saw wasn't real, right?"

"That's just it. Whatever those mushrooms shot at us revealed our deepest fears to us. That image may not have been the real, but the fear sure was." Giuseppe's head drooped. "Still is." Clark rubbed his adopted nephew's shoulder, standing.

"Don't worry, Giuseppe. If it's meant to be, it'll happen. Plus, from what you've told me about her, she sounds like one heck of a girl." Giuseppe didn't respond as Clark walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"She sure is… mia bella angelo **5**." Suddenly, his ears pricked up at the sound of someone singing.

" _This is my fight song.  
_ _Take back my life song,  
_ _Prove I'm alright song…_

 _My power's turned on.  
_ _Starting right now I'll be strong.  
_ _I'll play my fight song.  
_ _And I don't really care,  
_ _If nobody else believes…_

 _Cause I've still got,  
_ _A lot of fight left in me."_

' _April?'_ Glancing over his shoulder, Giuseppe opened his window further. Looking around, he flew out of his room, heading up to the top of the apartment building. No one was up there, but, when the voice started singing again, he followed it.

" _Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep.  
_ _Everybody's worried about me.  
_ _In too deep,  
_ _Say I'm in too deep._

 _And it's been two years,  
_ _I miss my home.  
_ _But there's a fire burning in my bones.  
_ _And I still believe,  
_ _Yeah I still believe."_

Giuseppe flew into the clouds, turning in place. He whirled when the voice came from behind him. His eyes widened when he saw April, smiling and hovering above the clouds… just like him.

" _And all those things I didn't say,  
_ _Wrecking balls inside my brain.  
_ _I will scream them loud tonight.  
_ _Can you hear my voice this time?"_

April held out a hand, smiling. Giuseppe smiled back, taking her small hand in his slightly larger one. Her smile turned slightly mischievous… right before she dropped, pulling him down with her. He didn't have time to yelp in surprise before she shot up, singing once more.

" _This is my fight song.  
_ _Take back my life song,  
_ _Prove I'm alright song…_

 _My power's turned on.  
_ _Starting right now I'll be strong.  
_ _I'll play my fight song  
_ _And I don't really care,  
_ _If nobody else believes…_

 _Cause I've still got,  
_ _A lot of fight left in me..._

 _A lot of fight left in me…"_

They flew through the clouds, racing, dipping, diving. Giuseppe couldn't believe that the girl he loved now had his powers. That she was singing to him… singing from her heart. Saying everything she couldn't say before, everything she felt, was laid bare to him.

Taking her hand again, he pulled her to his chest. April grinned, lifting a hand to gently caress his face. Giuseppe closed his eyes, relishing in the warmth of her palm. He gripped it with his free hand, wrapping his other arm around her waist. Resting her forehead against his, April's voice was much softer this time.

" _Like a small boat,  
_ _On the ocean.  
_ _Sending big waves  
_ _Into motion.  
_ _Like how a single word,  
_ _Can make a heart open.  
_ _I might only have one match,  
_ _But I can make an explosion."_

"I love you, Giuseppe." He stared down at the girl in his arms in shock. Her crystal blue eyes stared right back. "I really do."

"Oh April." Giuseppe smiled, brushing a lock of hair out of her face. "Anche io ti amo, mia bella Aprile **6**. I love you too." She grinned, tightening her arms around his neck. Getting the hint, the Kryptonian closed the distance between their lips. Down below, the song continued playing, but neither paid attention.

Giuseppe tightened his arms around April's waist, drawing her as close as possible. April hummed in appreciation, weaving her fingers through Giuseppe's dark brown curls. He growled, nipping her bottom lip. She gasped, providing him the opportunity he wanted. Not missing a beat, he shoved his tongue into her mouth.

April moaned into the kiss the second Giuseppe's tongue touched hers. She fought back with her own, but ultimately lost. Smirking, Giuseppe began to fly backwards, heading back to his apartment. April didn't notice, being too enraptured in kissing the love of her life.

It was only once her feet hit something soft did she pull away. Both panted as they regained their breath. Leaning back, April looked around. "Is this… your room?" Giuseppe nodded, nuzzling April's neck. She moaned softly.

"I hope you don't mind."

"Not really. It's nice." Giuseppe chuckled, lying down. April smiled, resting her forearms on Giuseppe's chest.

"So… I was wondering…" April smiled, resting her chin on her arms.

"Yes… prestante **7**?" Giuseppe blinked in surprise. His lips slowly curled up into a smile as he lifted a hand to brush April's bangs out of her face.

"Sarai mio, per sempre **8**?" April's smile grew. Leaning down, she captured Giuseppe's in a soft kiss. He pulled her scrunchie out, letting her hair free to drape over her shoulders. He rolled them over, pressing his body to hers. When they separated, he heard the words he will never forget.

"Lo farò. **9** "

* * *

i Translations 1-9 are Italian. The kanji means "My Love Song".

 **1)** Bellissima = Beautiful  
 **2)** Non sono forse vale di parlare con il mio amore? = Am I not worth talking to, my love?  
 **3)** il mio amato = My beloved  
 **4)** Addio, amore. = Goodbye, love.  
 **5)** Mia bella angelo = My beautiful angel  
 **6)** Anche io ti amo, mia bella Aprile. = I love you too, my beautiful April.  
 **7)** Presatante = handsome  
 **8)** Sarai mio, per sempre? = Will you be mine, forever?  
 **9)** Lo farò. = I will.

One down, three to go. Wish me luck!


	5. The Turtle and the Cat: Raphael H

For those of you that are out of school, am I the only one who takes great pleasure in saying "Screw you alarm! I'm going back to sleep!" in the morning? Just want to know.

* * *

 **The Turtle and the Cat  
** _Requested By: Cat girl (Guest)_

 **Anime:** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012-15

 **Reader:  
** Alexis Pitcher aka Cat girl  
Female  
16  
Straight shoulder length blonde hair, Emerald green eyes with cat slit for pupil, Light creamy tan skin, 5'6", Slight athletic frame, C-cup bust, Skin tight black cat suit with black cat mask and black stiletto high heels.  
Cat mutant  
Solo at first, then the turtles, Master Splinter, and April  
Top rank in gymnastics, can speak to cats, master of hand-to-hand combat and bullwhips and throwing knives, capable of running as fast as a cheetah.

 **Character:  
** Raphael Hamato  
Male  
15  
Red mask, brown knee and elbow pads, emerald green eyes, dark forest green skin, 5', lightning bolt shaped chip on left shoulder of plastron  
Mutant turtle  
His brothers, Master Splinter, April  
Known as the muscle in his family, Ninjutsu, Dual sais as weapon of choice

 **Plot:** They meet when Raph comes across her fighting Purple Dragons.  
 **Relationship:** Fiery. (Honestly? What else would you expect from Raphael?)  
 **Word Count:** 2,681

* * *

If anyone looked up at the roofs of the apartment complex on Third Street of Manhattan at approximately twenty-three hundred on a Wednesday night, they would see a shadow slipping in between outcroppings, air conditioners, and other miscellanea. Of course, no one did. And the shadow, that, if you looked close enough, turned out to be a giant turtle bearing sais, a red mask, and elbow and knee pads. And Raphael couldn't be happier, because, right now, meeting someone was the last thing he wanted to do.

"I can't believe Leo." The mutant settled on the edge of a rooftop, overlooking the city. A night breeze blew his bandana tails behind him. "Honestly, where does he get off telling me what to do all the time!?" His fists clenched.

The sounds of a scuffle a couple buildings over drifted into his ears. A small smirk twisted up his lips. _'Alright! A fight is exactly what I need right now.'_ Standing, the reptilian ninja propelled himself over the rooftops. What he saw, shocked him to the core.

A girl dressed up like a cat was fighting several Purple Dragons. From the glass covering the ground and loot scattered across the alley way, she had most likely caught them stealing. Raph squatted on the edge, watching. She darted all over the alley with an amazing speed, taking out the men with her bullwhip and throwing knives, at least for a little while whilst she attacked another. Raph lifted an eyebrow when the girl performed a triple back-flip, landing perfectly on the largest Purple Dragon's shoulders, before wrapping her legs around his neck and using her momentum to fling him over her and into a dumpster, the top of which promptly closed.

' _Nice. This chick's got some moves.'_ His eyes widened when he saw two Purple Dragons raise their weapons: a crow bar and a broken bit of pipe. Both were intent on bringing them down on her head.

Before he knew what he was doing, Raphael had dropped from the roof, landed on one Purple Dragon, and punched the other. The girl whirled, her eyes widening behind her mask. Raphael expected a thank you. He didn't get one.

"What the heck do you think you're doing!?" The mutant turtle shamelessly gaped. "I have this under control!" Turning around again, she punched one guy in the nose, wrapping up his feet with her bullwhip, using it to fling him up and over her shoulder into the wall. "See?" Shaking out of his stupor, Raphael laughed, roundhouse kicking another street punk.

"Sorry babe. Couldn't help myself from saving a damsel in distress." She growled at him, their backs meeting.

"I'm _not_ in distress, and I ain't no damsel." Raphael chuckled, locking out a Purple Dragon's arm, flinging him into a pile of garbage bags.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart." She growled, but decided that taking down the punks was more important than arguing. Finishing off his opponent, Raphael turned, his eyes widening at what he saw. His warning came too late.

A yowl of pain came from her lips when Fong, the leader, shot her in the leg. She collapsed to the ground, clutching her leg. Raphael kicked him in the head, knocking him out. The mutant turtle flung him into a nearby dumpster for good measure though.

By the time he had made it to the girl, she had passed out. "Dang it." The red-masked ninja muttered to himself. Picking her up, he slung her over his shoulder, jumping down the nearest manhole. _'Splinter's gonna have my head for this.'_

路地猫と下水道カメ

Sure enough, Splinter was furious that Raphael had brought a complete stranger to their secret lair. However, his demeanor softened when he saw his second eldest's plastron covered in the girl's blood. Donnie had cleared a table for Raphael to lay her down. Once that was done, he set to work on bandaging her up.

Currently, Raphael kneeled in front of Splinter, Leonardo and Michelangelo listening in. "I'm torn, Raphael. Your anger sent you off on your own, but, in doing so, you found this girl and were able to bring her here before her life was in any serious danger." Raph didn't look up. "However, that does not mean you will not be punished. Your job is to take care of this girl until she is able to return to the surface."

"Hai, Sensei." Bowing, Raph walked out of the dojo. When he emerged, Leo was enraptured in Space Heroes, while Mikey was upside down again, reading a comic book. But the hothead knew better than to assume that is where they had been the whole time. Ignoring his eavesdropping brothers, he made his way to Donnie's lab. Knocking twice, he walked in. "How is she, Don?"

"Extremely lucky you were there." Raph blinked. "Thankfully, the bullet missed her femoral artery, or she wouldn't be alive right now. Nevertheless, I highly doubt she would have survived the night had anyone not called the cops. Which, I highly doubt happened."

Raphael sat down in the chair next to the sleeping girl. "How long before she wakes up?" Don shrugged, not removing his gaze from the computer screen.

"A few hours." Stretching, the scientist stood, walking over to his brother. "You gonna watch her?"

"Haf ta'. Sensei says it's my job to get her back in shape till she can go topside again." Donatello nodded, patting Raph's shoulder. "Night Don."

"Night Raph." Raph waited till the door had shut behind his brother to really look at the girl. Her outfit was a skin tight black leather, hugging all of her curves. Raph blushed, moving his eyes up to her face. Don had left her mask on, and Raph wasn't about to take it off. Her bright blonde hair was spread out under her, some covering some of her face. Lifting a gentle hand, he brushed the strands off her creamy tan skin.

He froze when she moaned in her sleep. When she returned to slumber, he breathed a sigh of relief. Dropping his hand, Raph crossed his arms on the table, resting his chin on them. His eyes began to droop, and, before he knew it, he was asleep.

路地猫と下水道カメ

Alexis moaned, shutting her eyes tightly before slowly blinking them open. Her brow furrowed in confusion when the sight of a cement ceiling came into view. Her ears flickered back and forth, catching the sounds from around her. Someone was sleeping right next to her.

Turning her head to the left, Alexis' bright green eyes widened when they focused on a bald, dark green head. The red cloth wrapped around his head was vaguely familiar. Slowly, the events of the previous night came back to her. As she remembered, a sharp twinge of pain shot through her leg.

Her hiss of pain woke her companion. His head lifted, his eyes blinking behind his mask. Alexis' eyes widened when she saw his were the same shade as hers, except he had a normal, circular pupil as to her cat slit. His eyes widened as well at the eye contact.

"Um… hey."

"Hey yourself." Alexis sat up, rubbing her head. "I take it this is your place." He nodded, sitting back in the chair to stretch his arms above his head.

"Well… not exactly. This is my brother's lab."

"Brother?" Lifting her nose, Alexis sniffed the air. "Three of them, I take it. Plus a rat person that's older than you." His eyes widened.

"You… you can tell that from sniffing the air?"

"What of it?" He held his hands up in surrender.

"Easy babe. It was just a question." She scoffed.

"Don't call me babe."

"Whatever you say sugar."

"That's not any better." He chuckled. She glowered, earning a smirk from him. "Wise butt."

"Ungrateful wench."

"Hard-shell."

"Cat girl."

"Bastard."

"I didn't have to save you ya' know." He snapped.

"And yet you did." She countered.

"That's gratitude for ya'."

"I give gratitude where it's due." He rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me, turtle dude."

"The name's Raphael."

"Alexis." He nodded, grabbing a bottle from a nearby table.

"I was told to give these to ya' when you woke. They're pain meds." Alexis quirked an eyebrow at the white container. "Relax, Lex. I'm not gonna poison ya'."

"Whatever." She took the bottle, popping open the top. She threw two pills into her mouth, handing the cylinder back to him. He wordlessly set it down.

"Look… I'm gonna leave. You can either stay in here, or I can carry you to the couch in the living room. Your choice." Alexis stared at him. "Look, ba-… Alexis. I'm trying to be nice here." Raphael returned her stare.

"Couch." Nodding, he stood. To her surprise, he was actually quite well-built for a turtle. His arms slipped under her knees and behind her shoulders, easily lifting her off the surface she was currently lying on. Turning, he opened the door with a foot, closing it behind him. They didn't say a word as he set her on the couch, placing a blanket over her.

"Night." She watched him walk away.

"Wait." He glanced over his shoulder. Alexis looked down, blushing behind her mask. "Um… thanks. For saving me." Raphael smirked.

"Anytime babe."

路地猫と下水道カメ

It had been three months since Raphael saved Alexis from the Purple Dragons. In that time, she had gotten to know his entire family and April. Master Splinter had begun training her in Ninjutsu. In return, she told them of her past.

At the age of four, the Kraang had kidnapped her. All she remembered was a searing pain when they poured an ooze on her before blacking out. When she came to, she looked as she did then: blonde hair, green eyes with slits for pupils, and powers. Powers that included being able to run as fast as a cheetah and the ability to talk to cats.

Evidently, while she was imprisoned, her parents had tried looking for her. The police stormed the Kraang base, freeing her unintentionally. She had then run from the base back to her home. Her pet kitten was the first to greet her.

Her parents were overjoyed to have her back. They called off the search, telling the police they had found her. When they tried interrogating her, the family moved overnight into their house in the countryside, staying there till everything had blown over. It took a few years, but it eventually did.

Upon returning to the city, Alexis was placed in gymnastics and martial arts lessons. Her flexibility and natural ability to stay on her feet from her mutation came in handy in both. She quickly rose through the ranks in both, taking up bullwhip and shuriken in martial arts and scoring trophy after trophy in gymnastics, surprising her trainers and parents. Nonetheless, they kept her in them for as long as she wanted… at least, until her mother died. She was killed in a car accident by a drunk driver, leaving her and her father alone.

In an effort to conserve money, Alexis dropped out of gymnastics and martial arts, but kept training by practicing in her room, on her roof, and at the gym in her school. Her father was rarely home, on account of always being away at work. Alexis chalked it up to providing for the both of them. She knew differently though: her mother had been a blonde with green eyes. Seeing her, reminded her father of painful memories.

So Alexis was able to become a crime fighter without the need of hiding it. She bought the costume with the idea that, should her father find it, she would tell him it was for Halloween. She could be out all night, and her father would be none the wiser. Although now, she stayed with the turtles on a regular basis, usually staying a couple nights before going home.

Over the past three months, Raphael had noticed his feelings, as well as his observances, changing towards Alexis. Before, he begrudgingly admitted she was okay at martial arts. Now, he watched her muscles ripple with every movement under her skin-tight outfit. Before, he watched her face for any reaction when he knocked her down in a sparring match. Now, he watched her face for any reaction when he cracked a joke or succeeded in a match against one of his brothers.

He was falling in love, and little did he know, Alexis was falling right alongside him.

路地猫と下水道カメ

Alexis glanced at Raphael as they stood on the rooftop of an abandoned warehouse. She quickly ripped her gaze away when he looked at her, thankful her mask covered her cheeks so he couldn't see her blushing. He stared at her for a few moments, before returning his gaze to the city. Both wanted to tell the other, but were afraid how to say it.

"Hey Raph?" He hummed in reply. "Have you…" Alexis sat on the ground, staring at her lap. "Have you ever loved someone? Like Donnie loves April." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the turtle teen stiffen. To her surprise, he sighed.

"Yeah."

"What was she like?" He chuckled, not looking at her.

"Well, she's a smart aleck, bossy, rude, insensitive-"

"You sure you not describing yourself?" He shot a glare over his shoulder.

"I wasn't done." Alexis snickered, standing. Brushing off her pants, she walked over to sit next to the terrapin.

"Oh, do continue." He sighed, shaking his head before turning his face to the lights once more.

"But she's also very loyal, caring, sweet, a badass fighter… and absolutely beautiful." Alexis swallowed.

"Does she know you like her?"

"Maybe. But I'll probably have to make it really clear for her." She blinked in surprise.

"How?" Raph tilted his head, humming as he pretended to think.

"Probably… like this." Before she could blink, Raph had pressed his lips to hers. Alexis' breath caught in her throat, earning a smirk from the reptile. Recovering her senses, Alexis closed her eyes, tilted her head, and kissed him back.

Raphael's hands came up to cup her face gently, pulling her closer. Alexis covered one hand with her own, resting the other on his chest. Her fingernail traced the chip on his shoulder, earning a guttural groan from the reptile. He pressed harder, making her lean back till her back rested on the rooftop. Placing one hand next to her head, Raph trailed his left down her side, tickling the skin underneath her clothes. She gasped, allowing him to slip his tongue inside her mouth. Alexis' chest rumbled with a purr as she wrapped her arms around Raph's neck, pulling him closer.

Removing his hand from the concrete, Raph slipped his fingers under Alexis' mask, slowly pushing it up and off her face. He pulled it away from her head, resting it on the roof. Bringing his hand back, he twisted a few strands around his fingers, softly tugging on the silken strands. Alexis purred again, tugging on his bandana tails.

When they finally parted, both panted for air, staring down at the other. Alexis smiled, her cheeks flushed pink. "So… you think she knows now?" Raph chuckled, resting his forehead on hers.

"I don't know. Do you?" Alexis nudged his nose with hers. "I'll take that as a yes." He sighed, closing his eyes. "I love you… my little Cat girl." She giggled, trailing her fingers through his bandana tails.

"I love you too, my hard-shelled turtle." Raph smiled, gently kissing her lips again. When he pulled back, he lifted both of them up. Alexis smiled, picking up her mask from the ground. When she had it back in place, Raph offered her a hand.

"Might I escort you home, fair maiden?" She giggled, placing her hand in his.

"But of course, dashing prince." Raph smirked. Instead of taking off as he would normally do, turtle and cat walked side by side as they finished the race. The race both of them had been running… a race, with love as the prize.

* * *

Hope you liked it! And yes, I've put this fic on hold too. I'm way behind in requests. Love them by the way, but I just didn't expect this fic to be so popular so fast. I'll try to get another out this kanji means 'Alley cat and sewer turtle'.


	6. Love Worth Fighting For: Raphael

Sorry this one's so short.

* * *

 **Love Worth Fighting For  
** _Requested By: gatorkid509_

 **Anime:** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2014 Movie

 **Reader:  
** Jaymie "Jay" Wills  
Female  
15  
Really short black and red hair, green eyes, pale skin, 5'6", scar that goes from chin to left side of lower cheek, A-cup breast, slightly muscular  
Human  
Metalbending

 **Character:  
** Raphael Hamato  
Male  
17  
Dark green skin, green eyes, 6'5", very muscular build, scar on the right side of upper lip, red bandana  
Mutant turtle  
His brothers, Master Splinter, April  
Ninjutsu

 **Plot:** Raphael begins to think he's too ugly for Jaymie to be in love with him.  
 **Relationship:** Established.  
 **Word Count:** 791

* * *

Raph groaned as he sat down on the bed. He and his brothers had just returned from their nightly patrol. While normally on top of things, Raph was out of sync tonight. Thankfully, his brothers didn't notice. If they did, they didn't say anything. The reason he was out of sync was sleeping in the bed next to him.

Jaymie, or Jay, was Raph's girlfriend. He had saved her from the Foot when his brothers were captured by Shredder five months ago. Evidently, she had been born with the ability to control metal, and the Foot wanted that. After she had helped him free his brothers, she had helped them defeat Shredder, suffering a blow in the process.

Raph reached out, gently tracing the scar that ran from her left cheek to her chin. It hadn't done any permanent damage, but the scar would remain. Jay said she didn't mind, and Raph thought it made her look tougher… and more beautiful. And that, was the problem.

' _Why the heck would someone as beautiful as her love someone like me?'_ He sighed, resting his head in his hands. _'I can't give her a normal family. She would never be able to walk down the street with me like all the other couples. She-'_

"Raph?" A soft voice snapped Raphael from his thoughts. Turning to his right, he saw Jaymie sit up, rubbing her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Her green eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"Right." Her black-and-red hair shook as she sighed. "Baby, c'mon. What's bothering you?" The name broke Raph.

"Why?" Jaymie tilted her head. "Why did you choose me when you could have any guy in the world?" Jaymie's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" Raphael groaned, throwing his head back.

"You're beautiful, extremely talented, smart, an amazing fighter, and-" A pale hand clamped over his mouth stopped him. Jaymie sat up, shifting till she was sitting on Raph's lap. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, letting her hands hang limply.

"Are you really asking what I think you're asking?" Raph snorted, turning his head away. "If that's all that you're worried about, then I'll tell you. Now listen up, cause I'm only saying this once.

"You're not the first the guy that's ever said he loves me, but you are the first that's ever really meant it." Raph glanced at her, still not fully facing her. "The second anyone find out about my gift, they threw me away like yesterday's garbage. But you didn't.

"You accepted it. You encouraged it. You _trained_ it, for crying out loud, even though you had no idea how to. But not only that, you accepted _me_. You saw who I was on the inside, regardless of outward appearance or abilities."

"But what about-"

"I'm getting to that, oh impatient one." Despite his best efforts, Raph couldn't resist a smirk. "You're strong, probably the strongest thing on the planet aside from forged steel, you've got a temper that would make Natsu look like an angel, and you work your shell off in training." Jaymie smiled, resting her forehead on his.

"But, deep down, you love your family with your whole heart. You're willing to go to lengths that most wouldn't in order to keep them safe." Jaymie closed her eyes, pressing into Raphael slightly. He responded, wrapping his arms around her waist as he laid back. His carapace sunk into the mattress, with Jaymie resting on his chest.

"It's the inside that matters to me, Raph." Her fingers gently played with his bandana tails. "Although, it doesn't hurt that you're a super awesome turtle ninja. Your scars, your skin, everything about you… it's what makes you you." Jaymie sat up, resting her forearms on Raph's plastron. "I love _you_ , Raphael, scars and attitude and appearance and all. I have ever since we met."

Raph looked up in awe at the angel laying on him. Her eyes shone in the low light, and her voice dripped in sincerity. Lifting a hand, he gently fingered her short locks, letting the black-and-red strands fall through his fingers. She smiled, leaning down to kiss him. Shifting his hand from her hair to her neck, Raph held her there, closing his eyes.

He felt it all wash away. The worry, the fear… none of it mattered. Jaymie loved him, and him alone. She said it herself. She didn't care about appearances. What she cared about… was the heart.

That was the one thing Raphael was sure of, if he was sure of anything. He had given his heart to the lovely maiden currently lip locked with him. In return, she had given hers to him. And he was never letting her go… not so long as he lived.

* * *

Again, sorry this is so short! Up next is LeixconPrimeofCybertron's request!


	7. All Souls Can Be Saved: Raphael

Sorry about the long wait! School, friends, trips that I'm not allowed to bring my laptop on... blech. Terrible for an updating schedule. Anywho, here you guys go! I hope you like it!

* * *

 **All Souls Can be Saved  
** _Requested By: LexiconPrimeofCybertron  
_ **Anime:** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2014 Movie

 **Reader:  
** Emily McAnderson  
Female  
17  
Fire red, waist length hair, sapphire blue eyes, Caucasian with slight tan, 5'9", 42C-cup bust, curvy  
Foot Soldier  
Human  
Aikido and Ninjutsu

 **Character:  
** Raphael Hamato  
Male  
18  
6'0", Red mask, green skin, brown tinged shell, twin sais  
His family (brothers and Splinter)  
Mutant turtle  
Ninjutsu and Sais

 **Plot:** Emily has been a part of the Foot ever since she can remember. However, she begins to doubt Shredder's teachings when the turtles stop her from recruiting more Foot Soldiers.  
 **Relationship:** Extremely complicated.  
 **Word Count:** 2,582  
 **Warning:** Descriptions of wounds. Nothing too graphic, but mentions of blood. Also, language.

* * *

Emily hissed as she pulled off her shirt, wincing at the pain in her shoulder. Throwing the destroyed garment across the room, she walked over to her bathroom, closing the door behind her. Locking the door, she turned on the light, turning around so she could see the wound in the mirror. It wasn't pretty.

Three slashes ran from her left shoulder to the middle of her back. All had dried blood and other fluids crusted along the edges. Growling to herself, Emily knelt down, taking an antiseptic out of the cabinet. Sweeping her ponytail over her right shoulder, she leaned over the sink, and poured the bottle over her wounds. Searing pain shot through her body, but she gritted her teeth, bearing it. Instead of focusing on her pain, she remembered the day.

It had started off as a normal day. Wake up, get dressed, eat, report to Shredder. Today, he had given her the task of recruiting more soldiers. Simple, right? Wrong. While Emily was rather skilled and high-ranked in the Foot Clan, she was not prepared to fight four, humanoid turtles that were all at least six feet tall. Let alone trained in Ninjutsu.

She had clashed with the one wearing a red bandana. It was his sai that had created the wound in her back when she had whirled, trying to connect a blow with her own weapon, an odachi blade. That had only served to make her fight harder, landing a good sized gash on his plastron. Unfortunately, his comrades had taken out her soldiers while she was occupied, so she had to fall back.

While not looking forward to it, Emily had reported to Shredder… empty-handed. To her surprise, he hadn't punished her, instead stating the wound she had received is punishment enough. Deciding to count herself lucky Shredder was in a magnanimous mood, she had bowed respectfully, and retreated as quickly as possible to her room. Once there, she had latched the door, ensuring no one could get in.

"When I see that freak again, I am going to skin him alive and turn whatever's left into turtle soup!" The sounds of battle still rang through her head. Deciding it was better to recount the battle than remember that her shoulder was screaming curses at her, Emily did that. Besides, the more she meditated on it, the easier it would be for her to defeat him when they next met.

 _Emily pulled up her mask as the lights went out. She exchanged a glance with Karai, who nodded. Lifting a hand, Emily unsheathed her odachi blade, taking a stance next to Karai. They didn't have to wait long._

 _As soon as the train came through, four figures jumped off. All were male, and massive. Scanning over them, Emily went for the one closest. He turned in time to catch her blade with two massive sais. Emily narrowed her eyes, pushing off._

" _What the hell are you?"_

" _I don't answer to Foot swine." Emily bristled, growling._

" _Take that back, freak!" She swung at him. He wasn't prepared for it, and suffered a blow to the chest for it. Emily smirked as she felt her blade slice through shell, cutting the tender flesh underneath. He shouted in pain, twirling with the strike to scrape one of his sai across her back. She hissed as the cold bite of metal pierced her skin. Spinning, she was barely able to catch his attack this time._

" _Why are you doing this?" He bore down on her. A light flashed over them, illuminating his head briefly. His skin was a dark green, covered in scars. Most of it was covered with a red bandana with two eyeholes, from behind glowed emerald green eyes. Emily shook herself out of her stupor, pushing back._

" _My master has ordered it! I will not fail him!"_

" _Or what? You'll die!? Wake up, girl!" He parted from the standoff, twirling his sais before sticking them in his belt. "The Foot Clan is nothing but a thug ring that'll get rid of you the second you aren't useful. Take my advice: get you while you still can."_

 _Another light flashed, causing Emily to shield her eyes. When she opened them again, he was gone. All that proved he had been there was the gaping wound on her back and the blood dripping off the end of her blade._

"Why would he care what we do?" Emily mused to herself. "It's not like he was affected at all." She pursed her lips, reaching for the bandages on the counter. "So why would he care?"

Doubts began to run through her mind. What if he was right? Would the Foot really get rid of her when Shredder's dream had been realized? Karai was safe, that's for sure. She was his daughter after all. But what about her?

Shaking her head, Emily banished the thoughts. "Damn turtle. I'll make him regret ever making me doubt Shredder." Still… it didn't drown the seed that had been sowed in her heart.

償還

"For the last time, I'm fine Donatello!" Raph pushed his fussing brother off.

"But Raphael! Your plastron was cut all the way through!" The hothead growled, moving past the scientist.

"I'm fine! It's nothing!" Ignoring his younger brother's protests, he made his way to his room, forcefully shutting the door. While he would never admit it out loud, he appreciated his brother's concern, but there was a limit as to how much he would take.

The six foot terrapin ninja sunk heavily onto his bed, resting his head in his hands. His wound hurt like heck, but he was used to pain. Looking down, he barely dragged a finger along the gash, wincing at the sting. It stretched from his shoulder to halfway down his chest. The only reason it didn't go any further was because he had turned with the strike, effectively getting the blade out of him before it could do any real damage. So long as he didn't strain himself for the next 48 hours, it would heal fine.

"Who was that girl?" While they had been fighting, a light had flickered on above him. His shadow had blocked most of the light, but he had been able to clearly see her face. Her hair matched his bandana: fire red. It was held back in a French braid, but even then it reached to her waist. Her skin was slightly tanned, showing off ruddy cheeks. Part of him was disappointed she had worn a half-mask; he would have loved to see what her lips looked like.

Her eyes were beautiful: pure royal blue, just like the sapphires he had seen on TV. Normally, he may have sort of resented that color, as it was the color of Leonardo's mask, but that shade… on her… it was enchanting. And as if that wasn't enough, she had a body that just wouldn't quit. Her skills with a blade were admirable, but her looks alone could kill you. If you weren't a six foot tall, Ninjutsu trained, mutant turtle that is.

"What the hell is wrong with me? She's a freakin' Foot goon, for crying out loud!" Raph groaned, throwing himself onto his bed. The frame creaked in protest, but he didn't care. "She's a human… I'm a mutant freak… she's a Foot soldier… I'm not." He flung an arm over his eyes. "So why do I care?"

償還

Emily gasped when she looked into the room. Karai had posted her outside the door to guard, but the redhead couldn't resist looking in. Part of her wished she hadn't. The other part was glad that a certain red-masked ninja wasn't there.

The other three turtles were held in containment pods, with wires and needles and tubes hooking up to their bodies. Sacks, the man in charge and Shredder's foster son, stood in shock before them. Karai stood off to the side, not noticing Emily. For that, the redhead was grateful.

' _This… this is wrong. They may not be human, but that doesn't mean that they should be tortured and…_ killed _… like this. This isn't right.'_ Emily's fists clenched. Spinning out of the doorway, she stood next to the doorframe with a leg propped up on the wall, arms crossed, her face as bored as can be. Just then, Sacks walked out.

"Let's go, Emily. You are to pilot Master Shredder back to Manhattan." Emily nodded, pushing off the wall.

"Understood, Mr. Sacks." _'Wherever you are Red, I hope you're safe.'_

償還

Raph groaned as he and his brothers supported the spire. The survival of everyone in the city rested on their backs. It didn't help when Shredder began to walk over. Raph's eyes widened when he realized Shredder was walking towards Leo.

"Leo!"

"Nobody moves!" Raph gritted his teeth. "No matter what."

' _Leo…'_ His green knuckles turned white as Shredder began to punch Leo. Before Raph could move, a figure dropkicked Shredder, sending him flying backwards. The hothead's eyes widened when he recognized the shock of red hair. "It's you…"

Shredder stopped himself, staring at his new attacker. "Emily! What are you doing!?"

"Stopping you!" Emily ripped off her mask, flinging it to the side. "This is wrong! What could you possibly gain by poisoning the people of New York!?"

' _She listened to me… I can't believe it.'_ Raph's heart felt like it swelled twice its size. _'Emily, huh? Beautiful.'_

"How dare you betray me?! I raised you as my own daughter!" Raph heard Donatello gasp. He was equally shocked.

"But you're not my actual father! You took me after killing my family!" Emily reached up, unsheathing her odachi. "And I'm not going to let you get away with this. I don't care if I die doing so. You took my life away. The least I can do is save everyone here."

Raph's eyes widened when Emily's sapphire eyes met his. The moment was broken when Shredder rushed her. They danced across the rooftop, exchanging blows. Raph and his brothers could do nothing but watch.

Emily blocked Shredder's attacks, retaliating with her own. Yes, Shredder had taught her everything she knows about Ninjutsu, but what he didn't know was that she had taught herself Aikido. Recognizing an opening, she kept pressure on her blade that had caught Shredder's gauntlet while stepping through his feet. The result was the armor-clad ninja being thrown over her shoulder, courtesy of his own momentum.

What she forgot, was that he had another gauntlet, as well as several years of experience on her.

Shredder went with the throw. As soon as he was over Emily, he plunged a blade into her back. She screamed in pain, crumpling beneath him. He pushed off, leaving the blade in her as he got out of the way.

"You were a fool for thinking you could beat me. And now, you will die for your treachery." Emily coughed up blood, reaching for her odachi. Shredder kicked it out of the way, lifting his right hand to finish her off. Emily closed her eyes, the sound of Raphael's shout for her ringing in her ears.

償還

She woke to the scent of jasmine tea. Moaning, Emily blinked open her eyes. She was staring at a concrete ceiling. Letting her hand fall from her side, she balled a fist, catching the sheets in between her fingers.

"What the hell?" As she tried to sit up, searing pain shot through her torso. Biting back a scream, she gripped her side, willing the pain to go away. As her eyes focused, they widened at the sight of white bandages wrapping her midsection. "What the hell?"

"Is that how you always wake up? Swearing?" Emily turned her head to the left. A figure sat there, one very familiar to her.

"It's you." The terrapin chuckled, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Hey. How ya feelin'?" Emily sighed, grimacing as she sat up. A large arm wrapped behind her shoulders, helping her. Another sigh escaped her mouth.

"Like I got run over by a truck." He chuckled again. "It's not funny." He shrugged, leaning back. However, he came back very quickly when she almost fell over. "Ouch."

"Careful, doll. You lost a lot of blood."

"No crap." He chuckled again.

"I like ya'." Emily lifted an eyebrow. "The name's Raphael, by the way. Thought you might want to know."

"Thanks. I like knowing the name of the person I'm going to kick all the way to New Jersey." Raphael lifted a hidden eyebrow, crinkling his mask.

"Is that any way to thank the person that saved your life?"

"No. It's a promise to someone who sliced my back open with his sai." Raph shrugged, crossing his arms.

"Hey. You slashed me first." Emily nodded her head.

"Touché." She looked around. "Is this your room?"

"Yeah."

"It's nice." Raph smirked, taking out his toothpick.

"Thank ya'." Emily looked down at her lap. Raph tilted his head, flicking away his toothpick. "Ya' alright?"

"It's just… I've been a Foot soldier all my life. It's all I've ever known." Raph didn't know what to do. "I followed every order, trained till I passed out, and never spoke out of turn. Shredder really _did_ raise me as his daughter, and I was never wavering in my loyalty.

"But… when I met you…" She glanced at him. "That changed. I began having doubts about Shredder. Was what he was doing really right? Was my loyalty misplaced?" She sighed, letting her gaze drop again. "It only worsened when I saw your comrades in those containment units."

Raph growled. "Don't remind me."

"Are you guys close?"

"We're brothers." Emily's eyes widened. She tugged at her braid, probably a nervous habit.

"Must be nice."

"You know…" She looked at the terrapin again. "You could stay here. Master Splinter would love to meet ya', and Mike… my littlest brother, the one with the nunchucks and orange bandana… would love to have ya' around." Emily's eyes widened.

"But… I'm a Foot soldier!"

" _Were_ a Foot soldier. You passed out before it happened, but Shredder fell off the tower. He's dead." Emily gasped. "Sorry if that's upsetting, considerin' what ya just told me and all." She shook her head.

"It's shocking… but not really upsetting. In a way, I'm glad that no one will have to worry about him any more." Raph grinned, reaching out to take one of Emily's hands.

"Don't fret, doll. I can protect ya." She chuckled, turning her head to stare at him.

"The name is Emily, and I can take care of myself." Raph snickered, leaning closer.

"Sure ya can." Emily scoffed, leaning closer herself.

"You doubt me?" They were only inches apart now.

"Uh…. Yeah." Millimeters.

"Then let me show you." Closing the distance, Emily pushed her lips to Raph's. A sharp intake of air was her response. She smirked, nipping his bottom lip before pulling back. A hand on the back of her head prevented her from getting too far.

"Oh I don't think so." Closing his eyes, Raph reconnected their lips. Emily smiled, tilting her head to get a better angle. Raph growled softly, pressing harder.

Outside the door, Michelangelo held out a hand expectantly. Leonardo and Donatello reluctantly handed over their Orange Crushes. "Told ya they'd hook up when she woke up."

"Rub it in why don't ya?" Mikey shrugged, taking a sip of what used to be Leo's drink.

"Nah. I'll save that for when Em's up and fighting again."

* * *

Hope you liked it, Lexicon!

Four more to go and then you guys can get back to requesting, alright? Thank you! Oh! And if you want to request a Bleach oneshot, that one is now open as well. I just need to take down the *ON HOLD* thingy.


	8. When You First Heard Those Words: Leo H

Shorter than the others, but full of feels. From my perspective at least. I got the idea for the title from a song from Fairy Tail, sung by Lyra when Lucy, Gray, Natsu, and Happy are on Galuna. Listen to it while reading this, if you want. Either version, English or Japanese, will work. Personally, I like the English version. Maybe because I can sing along with that one.  
Anyways, enjoy!  
Oh! And this guest reviewed on June 2. I'm doing these requests in order of when I received them, so just be patient if I haven't gotten to yours yet.

* * *

 **When You First Heard Those Words  
** _Requested By: Guest  
_ **Anime:** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012-15

 **Reader:  
** Minerva Robinson  
Female  
15  
Chocolate brown shoulder length hair (usually in a braid), violet eyes, 4'9", B-Cup chest, birthmark on neck  
Cousin/Adopted sister to April, friends with Hamato family  
Human-Kraang Hybrid  
Healing powers, #1 marksman in archery club

 **Character:  
** Leonardo Hamato  
Male  
15  
Blue mask, blue eyes, brown elbow and knee pads, dark green skin, 5'  
Hamato family, April, Casey, Minerva  
Ninjutsu

 **Plot:** Post 'Within The Woods'  
 **Relationship:** Friends since the first night. Both want to be more, but both are afraid of losing the friendship between them.  
 **Word Count:** 1,626

* * *

Minerva sighed as she finished washing the dishes. It had been a rather taxing day for all of them, especially the turtles. Leo had finally woken up after three months, but he was far from out of the woods yet. Not to mention he had to save all of them from a weed monster that had appeared in the middle of the forest outside the farmhouse.

It had been a hard three months… for all of them, especially Minerva. While Leo had been comatose, she and Raph had sat with him, watching… waiting. During that time, Minerva really got to know the hothead, and vise versa. Turns out, Raph could be a good listener when he wanted to be. And Minerva was always ready to lend an ear.

It had been no secret that Minerva was head over heels for Leo. She had been ever since the first night they met. At first, Raph had teased her, saying she was a female Donatello. But soon, he became the protective big brother that began pushing for her to confess. Many times a conversation he had offered to leave so she could talk to Leo in private. She had always refused, saying that, if she was to tell him, she would rather tell him when he was conscious and could respond. Eventually, Raphael dropped the subject.

Now that Leo was awake and moving around again though, he was once again pushing her to tell him. Minerva's new excuse was that he had enough to deal with. He didn't need to be pressured to answer a love confession. Since then, she had barricaded herself in the kitchen, washing dishes that weren't going to get any cleaner or reorganizing the cabinets that had more room than a haunted house.

Footsteps sounded outside the doorway. The brunette didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Neither said anything for a while, Minerva continuing to scrub a plate, and her observer boring holes into her head with his eyes. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"You need to tell him, Minerva." She sighed, placing the plate on the counter. Turning, she braced herself against it.

"Mind to tell me why you are pushing so hard for this, Raph?" The red-masked terrapin shrugged his muscular shoulders.

"I'm not blind, Athena. I can see the way you look at him." The human averted her violet eyes from his emerald ones. "Look, I just want ya to be happy, kay? I care about you, and it really ticks me off to see someone as fearless as you cower from something like this."

"it's not like I can just jump in like I do in fights, Raph!"

"Why not?" Raph pushed off the doorframe, walking over. "If Don can do it, why can't you?" Minerva opened her mouth, only to close it again. Raph pulled her into a hug, something he had started doing about two months prior. "Just go for it, Minerva. Trust me: it'll turn out better than you think it might."

"You think so?"

"I know so." Raph stepped back, but didn't release her. Instead, he steered her towards the door, not releasing her shoulders till she was outside. "Now go get him."

"But, I don't even know-"

"He's by the lake. Here, just in case something else is out there." Raph shoved her bow and arrows into her chest. Before she had time to protest, he had shut the door. "The only way I open this door is if you and Lamenardo come back together. _Together_ together." Not knowing what else to do, Minerva slung the quiver over her shoulder and descended the stairs.

It was a good ten minute walk to the lake on their property, so she had some time to think. _'What on earth am I going to say? 'Hey Leo. I know you just woke up and everything, but I thought I should tell you that I'm in love with you.' Yeah. That'll go over well.'_ Minerva shook her head.

"I'm so screwed."

"Why?"

"AAAHH!" Minerva whirled, stringing her bow. Leo stood there, leaning on his crutch. Even though his skin was still a sickly green, compared to his normally healthy forest coloring, an amused smirk twitched at his lips.

"At least I still have my stealth." Minerva frowned, relaxing.

"Yeah well…" she trailed off, not wanting to offend him. Leo noticed, tilting his head.

"Minerva? Are you alright?" She shrugged, placing her arrow and bow back into the quiver. Leo hobbled closer, reaching up to place a hand on her cheek. "Hey, c'mon now. Tell me what's wrong."

"Can we talk at the lake?" Leo nodded.

"Sure. You might have to catch me though." Minerva smirked.

"After all the times you've caught me, I would consider it repaying my debt." Leo chuckled softly, hobbling alongside her. They walked in silence, enjoying the other's company. Minerva was unaware, however, of the glances Leo kept stealing her way.

Finally, they made it to the body of water. It was Minerva's favorite place to relax and play when she was a child, growing up with April. She sat down on the bank, placing her weapons next to her before tucking her knees up to her chest. Leo gingerly sat next to her.

"Are you okay?" Minerva sighed.

"Have you… have you ever loved someone? Like, the way Donnie loves April, love." Leo's eyes widened. He cleared his throat, scratching the back of his neck.

"Um… well…" Dropping his hand, he looked out over the water. "Yeah." Minerva bit her lip.

"Was it Karai?"

"No! No no no no no no no." Leo shook his head back and forth as fast as he could. "That was… a fleeting infatuation." Minerva lifted an eyebrow.

"Since when do you use superior vocabulary?" Leo chuckled.

"Since I've gotten to know you." His cheeks darkened. "Well, what I mean is… um…" Minerva giggled lightly.

"It's alright. I was just teasing." He sighed, his shoulders relaxing slightly. "But seriously. If it wasn't Karai, then who was it?" Leo licked his lips nervously.

"She's a really good friend of mine. We used to hang out all the time. We would spar, and go on patrols, and just… ya know… do everything together." He shrugged. "But… I don't think she feels the same way about me."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know." Leo looked down at his lap. "I'm just afraid that if I tell her how I feel… I'll ruin our friendship. And… if I'm honest with myself… that'll hurt worse than just keeping it to myself." Minerva nodded.

"I know how that is." Leo glanced at her.

"If… if I tell you who it is… do you promise not to laugh?" Minerva nodded. He bit his lip, before sighing. "Can you… can you lean closer?" Minerva glanced at the bushes, reaching for her bow. "I don't know if they're listening, but, just in case…" She nodded.

"I get it." Letting her hand return to her side, Minerva leaned in.

"Closer." She did. "Closer." Inches. Leo sighed. "A little closer…" he whispered. Minerva was sure her heart was beating so loud he could hear it.

"Who is it?" she whispered back.

"You." Before she had time to react, Leo had pressed his lips to hers. Minerva gasped through her nose, earning a soft smirk from the turtle. Closing her eyes, Minerva kissed him back.

Leo was sure his heart was going to burst. The girl he loved with all his heart, his goddess, was kissing him back. He was certain that when he made the move, she would pull back and slap him or something. But no. Here she was, doing the exact opposite.

Lifting his hand, he traced the birthmark on her neck. It was always her weakness, something he went for whenever they had a tickling match. This time, it was a caress. He was still rewarded with a shiver of delight, something he loved to feel reverberating through his body.

They separated at the same time, staring into each other's eyes. Leo smiled softly. "I love you Minerva." She gasped softly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She was careful to not lean too much weight on his still healing body.

"I love you too Leo. You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that." He smiled, nuzzling her neck with his nose.

"I have a pretty good idea." Leo closed his eyes, letting his head rest on her shoulder. "To be honest, I never thought I would hear you say those words."

"Ditto." Leo chuckled, pressing a kiss to her neck.

"I don't want to go back."

"We don't have to."

"Well… my leg's really hurting." Minerva pulled back, smiling.

"Here. Let me." Placing her hands together, a soft purple glow surrounded them. She touched her fingertips to Leo's green skin, watching the purple mesh with green. He stiffened, before sighing in relief.

"That feels great, Minerva." She smiled.

"I'm glad I could help heal you. It's the least I could do, after everything you and your family have done for mine." Leo tilted up her chin, gently kissing her lips.

"You've done so much more than stop the pain. You've healed my heart." Minerva's smile grew. Leaning forward, she reconnected their lips, opening and closing hers against his. Leo followed her lead. It wasn't fast-paced, but neither were they. Both were happy to take things at their own pace.

Meanwhile, hidden in the bushes surrounding the lake, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, Casey, and April grinned at the sight of two lovers next to the moon lit lake. April leaned over to whisper in Casey's ear

"I think you owe me a soda, Casey Jones."

* * *

Three more to go!


	9. Lakeside Confessions: Leonardo H

Two in one day! Alright! Again, short but sweet.

* * *

 **Lakeside Confessions  
** _Requested By: Leolover45 (Guest)  
_ **Anime:** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012-15

 **Reader:  
** Miwa Nakadai  
Female  
16  
Shoulder-length black hair with blue-dyed streaks along right side, violet eyes, C-cup breasts, slight curves, tribal flower birthmark on her shoulder  
Big sister, dear friend  
Human

 **Character:  
** Leonardo Hamato  
Male  
16  
Green skin, dark brown shell, blue eyes, blue mask, twin katana swords, brown elbow and knee pads  
Brothers, Splinter, April  
Mutant turtle  
Ninjutsu

 **Plot:** Miwa and Leo are sparring in the dojo, but Leo is distracted.  
 **Relationship:** Growing  
 **Word Count:** 1,343

* * *

Miwa faced off against Leo. Both held training katanas. The dojo was deserted save for the duo, everyone else doing something else elsewhere. Splinter was meditating.

After waiting five seconds, Miwa sprang forward, swinging at Leo's head. He blocked, but it seemed slower than usual. Miwa shrugged it off as he was surprised. He attacked, and she easily dodged it. Weird, but maybe she was just getting faster. However, when she swung, connecting with his carapace, she knew something was up.

She straightened, holding the training katana with one hand. Leo tilted his head. "What are you doing?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. What's with you today, Leo? You're… you're out of it." Leo's eyes widened.

"What? No I'm not." Miwa's shoulder's sagged.

"Dude. I _hit_ you, and you didn't even blink." She walked over, placing a hand on Leo's shoulder. "Are you alright? Did something happen last night while you guys were out on patrol?" Leo shook his head, turning away from the girl.

"Nah. I'm perfectly fine." He wasn't fooling anyone, and he knew it. Miwa pursed her lips, lifting an eyebrow. That disappeared as the impish grin grew.

' _I am so going to enjoy this.'_ Placing the wooden sword on the ground, she backed up about two yards. Bracing herself, she sprinted towards the turtle. "LEO!" He whirled, eyes wide.

"Wha- OOF!" Miwa ran headlong into, knocking both of them down. Out of reflex, Leo's arms wrapped around Miwa's waist, rolling to absorb the impact. It ended up with him kneeling over her, hands beside her head and knees on either side of her body. He stared down at her, shock written all over his face. "What was that for?"

"Getting your reflexes back to normal." Miwa smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck. "But, you know…" Her lips curved up in a smirk. "Boys usually ask a girl out before they do _this_." Leo turned his head away so she wouldn't see his blush.

"I would like that, actually." He muttered. He didn't count on her hearing him.

"Wait… what?" Leo stiffened.

"Uh… nothing!" He tried to get up, but Miwa tugged him back down.

"Uh-uh. What was that just now?" From the look in her eyes, Leo knew he wasn't going to get away from this. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes.

"Miwawouldyouliketogooutonadatewithme?" he blurted. Miwa lifted an eyebrow, trying to sort through his statement. Leo sighed, turning his head away again. "I… was wondering… if you actually _did_ want to go out… on a date… with me." Miwa's eyes widened to twice their size. Before he could freak out, she laughed.

"Of course, you idiot!" Leo gaped as Miwa slid out from under him, skipping out of the dojo. "Pick me up at seven!" He could only stare after her.

"Well that went better than expected."

一目ぼれ

Leo gaped at Miwa. She was wearing a black crop top with ripped jeans. Black biker boots reached halfway up her calves. She had done cat eyes with some glittery black eyeliner, accenting her violet eyes. A streak of light blue traced the edges of the cat eyes. She smirked at him.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Leo shook himself out of his stupor, smiling.

"You look beautiful." Miwa blushed, ducking her head.

"Thanks. So where we going?" Leo held out his hand, smiling.

"May I?"

"Of course." She took his hand, allowing him to pick her up bridal style. She would have ridden on his back, but his katana made that rather uncomfortable. Waiting till she had slung an arm around his shoulders, Leo jumped off the roof, running across the tops of the buildings till he arrived at his destination.

It was a small lake on the outskirts of Manhattan. It had been sectioned off for construction work seven months prior, but the company had gone bankrupt, causing the assembling to be cut short. It made it a perfect training ground for ninjas, however. Especially the aquatic kind.

Miwa gasped at the sight of the setting sun on the lake. "It's beautiful, Leo!" He smiled as he set her down.

"This is one of my favorite places to train. I thought you might like it." Miwa nodded.

"It's amazing." Smirking, Leo shoved her back a few feet. "Hey!"

"Last one to the water is a horrible ninja!"

"No fair!" He laughed, sprinting down the lane. Miwa shook her head, following him. She purposely held back, waiting till he was nine feet away from the water's edge to pick up speed. Leo didn't have time to react when she tackled him for the second time that day. Their forward momentum sent both into the water.

They came up, laughing. Leo splashed her, earning a squeal from the girl. She pounced, pushing down on his shoulders. His head went under with a muffled protest. Two green hands reached up, picking the human up. She squealed again as Leo fully lifted her from the water, gently throwing her away.

He was worried something had happened to her, cause she didn't come back up. That disappeared in a moment of split fear when something brushed past his toes. Screaming, he shot out of the water, landing on the bank. Before he could yell for Miwa, she rose from the water, laughing so hard she started crying.

"Dude! I heard that underwater!" She walked out, wiping tears and smudged makeup from her face. "That was awesome!" Leo grumbled, crossing his arms. "Hey…" Miwa wrapped her arms around his neck. "Forgive me?"

He glanced at her, and wished he hadn't. For whatever reason, her flushed cheeks and messed up makeup made her pout even cuter. Sighing, he placed his hands on her hips. "Yeah… but only because you're so cute." Miwa grinned, pulling back.

"Good." She sat down on the sand, undoing her boot laces. Taking one off, she poured the water out of it. Leo sat next to her, wringing out his bandana tails and knee and elbow pads. Miwa set her boots and socks next to her, burying her feet in the sand as her shoes dried. They sat there for a while, watching the sun set behind the half-done buildings, casting an orange glow over the lake. "Hey."

"Hm?"

"Do you…" Leo glanced at Miwa, seeing her staring at her lap. "Do you mind if I ask why you wanted to go out on a date with me? I mean… well…" Leo gently placed his hand over hers.

"I wanted to. You're beautiful, you're smart, you have a talent for Ninjutsu, you're funny, you help me relax and not take everything so seriously… and…" Leo gulped softly. "And… I love you." Miwa stared at him.

"I mean, like, I'm in love with you, Miwa. I know that I had a thing for Karai, but I'm over that. In fact, I think that helped me see what was really in front of me." He looked at her, smiling. "You. You were always the one there for me, and well… I-" He was cut off by something soft. Lips… Miwa's lips, to be exact.

Leo's eyes widened, before closing as he tilted his head, kissing her back. His fingers flexed, tightening around Miwa's. She flipped her hand over, gripping his hand back. They parted, touching foreheads.

"I love you too Leo." Leo grinned. "And for Pete's sake, would you stop with the speeches for once?" He laughed, nudging her nose with his.

"Well, if I ever start going off on a monologue, I have you to stop me, don't I?" She smiled, nodding.

"Yeah. I guess you do." Leo tilted his head, pressing his lips to hers again. Miwa smiled into the kiss, pushing back. Lifting his free hand, Leo cupped her cheek, trailing his fingers down to trace her birthmark on her shoulder. Miwa moaned softly as his fingertips traced her neck, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. They parted for air, panting.

"I love you Miwa."

"I love you too, Leo."

* * *

Two to go!


	10. A Fiery Vixen: Raphael H

Did... did I really upload _**THREE**_ requests in **_ONE_** day!? What is this!?  
What happens when I finally have free time.  
Enjoy!

* * *

 **A Fiery Vixen  
** _Requested By: Roxygirl (Guest)  
_ **Anime:** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012-15

 **Reader:  
** Jasmine "Jazz" Stone  
Female  
15  
Frizzy light brown hair with red highlights, jagged bangs covering left eye, violet eyes, lightning shaped scar over left eye, blind in left eye, light tan skin, 5'1", athletic body, B-Cup chest, slight curves, short sleeve camo shirt, blue jeans about ready to rip at knees, black combat boots, pointed orange ears on crown of skull, orange-and-white-tipped tail  
Kunoichi  
Human-turned-Kitsune  
Hamato family  
Red Tessens and retractable claws

 **Character:  
** Raphael Hamato  
Male  
15  
Dark green skin, brown shell, lightning bolt chip on left shoulder of plastron, brown elbow and knee pads, emerald green eyes, red mask with tattered tails  
Mutant turtle  
His brothers and father  
Twin sais

 **Plot:** Jasmine has been friends with the turtles since they saved her from the Kraang.  
 **Relationship:** Complicated  
 **Word Count:** 1,542

* * *

Jasmine jumped across the roof, flattening her ears to her head as she sailed over an alley way. She rolled to absorb the impact, popping up. Her white tail tip flicked back and forth, a sure sign she was upset. Well… more like angry beyond belief.

"I can't believe him." She growled to herself. Flicking out her claws, she sliced them across a fan, slitting it into pieces. Snorting, she walked to the edge of the roof, sitting down heavily. "Where does he get off telling me what to do!? It's not like I can't take care of myself." As her rage subsided, a bit of guilt rose up.

"Though… I suppose Leo was just looking out for me… right?"

 _Jasmine moaned as the door to her cell was flung open. Blinking open her eyes, the sight shocked her. Instead of the robotic body of a Kraang droid, a humanoid turtle stood there. From his scent, he was most definitely male, and had probably been the cause of the fighting that had been going on outside her door._

 _Her violet eyes widened as he walked towards her. "Hey. Can you talk?" She scoffed._

" _Duh." He smirked._

" _it was a question, doll. Come on." He waved out towards the door._

" _What? What are you doing?" Groaning, he grabbed her waist, flinging her over his shoulder. "HEY! I can walk!"_

" _I'm getting you out of here, sweetheart."_

" _I can still walk." He shrugged underneath her, dropping her in the hallway. She landed on her feet, brushing off her shirt. When she looked back up, he was staring at her. "What? You got a problem with me?" He shook his head, nodding to his left._

" _You wanna get out of here?"_

" _You wanna live to see tomorrow?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _Then show me the way."_

Jasmine shook her head. "Why am I bothering with remembering this?!"

" _I could have saved myself, you know." Raphael, as he had introduced himself, scoffed._

" _Sure. Let me guess, you were just waiting for the perfect chance to spring out, right?" Jasmine growled._

" _Don't test me, reptile."_

" _Shaddup, mammal." Jasmine flicked out her claws._

" _What was that!?"_

" _Enough!" Another voice stopped the impending match. Both turned to face the owner. Jasmine shook her head. A six foot tall rat was staring at them. "Raphael. Who is this?"_

" _Dunno. She hasn't told us her name." The rat nodded, walking forward._

" _My name is Hamato Yoshi, young one. Might I know your name?"_

" _Jasmine, but call me Jazz. I hate being called Jasmine." Raph snickered._

" _Why? It too_ girly _for ya'?" Jazz whirled, unsheathing both sets of claws._

" _Call me girly again, and I'll turn you into turtle soup!" He reached for his sais._

" _Bring it on girly." A staff whacked him on the head._

" _Enough, Raphael." Raph grumbled, rubbing his head._

" _Hai, Sensei."_

" _In any case…" Yoshi turned his attention back to Jasmine. "Miss Jazz, I take it you have family in town?" She shook her head._

" _Nada. My mom went AWOL when I was two, and my dad was killed in a car accident about three months ago." Yoshi's eyes softened. Even Raph seemed to soften a bit at the information._

" _I'm sorry, Jazz." She shrugged._

" _Eh. No big." Yoshi nodded, stroking his beard._

" _Well then, how would you like to stay here?" Raph gaped at his sensei. "I could train you to be a kunoichi. A female ninja." Jazz smirked._

" _Would I get to fight him?" She gestured with a thumb to Raph. Yoshi smirked._

" _Yes."_

" _Then I'm in."_

Jazz sighed, leaning against the wall. "I suppose I could have gone to Sensei, instead of storming out like that."

 _Jazz smirked as she caught Raph's strike with her Tessen. The other one swung around, slicing at his stomach. Raph back-bent, handspringing out of the way. "Holy!" Jazz laughed, straightening._

" _Almost got ya there, Red!" He smirked, sheathing his sais._

" _Almost ain't good enough, Jazz." She pretended to pout, sticking her Tessens in their holsters on her thighs. It had been about a month since the turtles had saved her from the Kraang, and, despite all odds, she and Raph actually got along quite well._

" _You could at least tell me I'm getting better." He scoffed, smacking her right shoulder. He had found out she was blind on her left side by accident. He had swung a backfist during a sparring match, fully expecting her to dodge._

 _Instead, it connected with her temple, sending her flying. He freaked out, rushing to her side. While moving her bangs to assess the damage, he saw the scar and clouded over violet iris. After that, he made sure to not hit her as hard should he attack from the left._

" _In your dreams." He started to walk out of the dojo, when she called him back. He turned around. "Yeah?" Jazz looked down, resting her palms on her Tessen hilts. "Jazz?"_

" _Um… thanks." Raph blinked. "For saving me that day… from the Kraang." His eyes widened, before narrowing as he smirked._

" _It's about time. I've been waiting for a month to hear that." She smirked, tilting her head to the side._

" _Yeah well, don't get used to it. I don't normally admit that kind of stuff."_

" _What? That you're still a girl?" He yelped, barely missing the thrown Tessen. He bolted, throwing a "It's the truth, whether you like it or not!" over his shoulder. Jazz shook her head, muttering under her breath._

She groaned, slamming her head onto the wall. "Damn memories… why can't I just erase you?" She sighed, letting her head drop. "Would make going solo a heck of a lot easier."

" _I can take care of myself!" Jazz glowered at Leonardo. He growled. The others stood to the side, watching the fight._

" _Up against Purple Dragons, sure. But these are Foot soldiers! You aren't ready for it!" She snarled, baring her fangs._

" _Since when am I not ready to take on something!? Come to think of it, since when are you my sensei!?"_

" _I'm not, but-"_

" _Exactly! You're not Sensei! If I want to go, you can't stop me!" Leo clamped his hands on Jazz's shoulders._

" _Jazz, c'mon! Just listen to me!"_

" _Why?!"_

" _I'm telling you this because I want you to stay safe!" He growled, dropping his hands. "You aren't ready to help us take on the Foot. Not yet." Jazz's violet eyes hardened._

" _Then maybe I should just go take them on by myself." She turned, stalking out of the lair, ignoring Raph's cries for her to come back._

"I just had to remember _that_ , didn't I?" Jazz let her forehead drop onto her knees. "Why would Leo say something like that?"

"Because I asked him to." She shot up, whirling around to see Raphael standing behind her. Before she could say anything, he held up a hand. "Please. Just listen to me, alright?" She nodded.

"I care about you Jazz. Like… _a lot_." Raph shuffled his feet. "I've never been the best at showing my feelings, let alone saying them. But… I mean… what I'm trying to say is…" He took a deep breath. "I love you, Jasmine." Jazz's eyes widened.

"That's why I push you so hard in training, and why I didn't want you coming with us. I… I'm _scared_ of losing you." He stuck his thumbs in his belt, not looking at her. "I don't know what I would do if you got hurt… or worse.

"I know you like to fight. And I know it's not fair for me to hold you back when I've been pushing you so hard these past few months, but-" He was cut off by Jazz pressing her lips to his. After freezing, he closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her back.

Jazz purred, pressing into him. Raph reached up, tangling his fingers in her hair. Tugging on the strands, he angled her mouth to his, nibbling her bottom lip. He backed up till his back hit the wall, upon which he slid down it.

They had to breathe sooner than they had wanted, but had to nonetheless. Jazz panted, licking her swollen lips. Raph was breathing just as hard, resting his forehead on hers. She smiled, nuzzling his nose with hers.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that." Raph snickered.

"That sounds vaguely familiar."

"It should. You said it. Well, something like it at least." He nodded, pressing back into her.

"That would explain it." They sat there for a little while.

"Hey."

"Hm?"

"Won't your brothers need help?" Raph shook his head.

"Nah. It'll be good for them to learn how to fight without me picking up the slack." Jazz laughed, nudging her face into the crook of Raph's neck. He rested his temple on hers, sighing in contentment. "I take it you don't mind?"

"Nah. I don't mind at all." She closed her eyes. "And, for the record, I love you too." Raph smiled, kissing the base of her ear.

"I love you so much, my little Kitsune." Jazz smiled, kissing his neck.

"You know… I actually like the sound of that."

"Good… cause I'll be using it a lot more now."

"I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

Only one more to go and then you guys can request again! Let's see if I can get that one up today as well.


	11. To Love a Vigilante: Raphael

Alright, so I didn't get this up yesterday. Oh well. In any case, enjoy!

* * *

 **To Love a Vigilante  
** _Requested By: WeepingTheWillow  
_ **Anime:** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2007 Movie

 **Reader:  
** Dana  
Female  
17  
Boy short white hair, blue eyes, creamy fair skin, white button down long-sleeve shirt, gray miniskirt, gray thigh high boots  
Florist  
Human

 **Character:  
** Raphael  
Male  
16  
Green skin, brown shell, amber eyes, red bandana, brown elbow and knee pads, red mask  
Ninja/Vigilante Nightwatcher  
Mutated turtle  
Ninjutsu

 **Plot:** Raph saves Dana from Purple Dragons as the Nightwatcher.  
 **Relationship:** Develops through story  
 **Word Count:** 2,092

* * *

Dana giggled to herself as she left the movie theater. She had just seen _Avengers: Age of Ultron_ , and boy was she hyped. Always a sucker for action movies, she had to bite down on her soda straw in order to prevent from squealing upon finding out Clint had was married with kids. That, and she was now an official Natasha/Bruce shipper.

"That was the best movie _ever_!" As she rounded a corner, a hand clamped over her mouth. She was pulled into the alleyway and thrust up against the wall. Grunting in pain, her eyes widened in fear at the sight of four Purple Dragons surrounding her.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" The leader chuckled darkly, flourishing a knife. "Now, we don't like beating up beautiful dames such as yourself, so we'll ask nicely." He pointed the tip of the blade at her throat. "Give us all you got, and we'll let you go unharmed. Doesn't matter what."

Dana swallowed. "I don't have anything." The man laughed again.

"Didn't ya hear? We said we didn't care what you gave us." Her eyes widened further. "Just so long as you're a good girl and don't make a sound…" He stepped so close she could smell his breath. "This won't hurt… much."

"Jeez." Everyone looked up to see a man clad in black armor and a helmet crouching on the railing of the fire escape. "Don't you boys know when to give a girl a break?" The leader growled, flourishing his knife again.

"Who the he-"

"Ah-ah-ah." The mysterious man wagged his finger. "Language." Stepping off the fire escape, he landed on the man's shoulders. Dana gasped. "There's a lady present."

"Why you!" The others rushed him. Dana covered her eyes, but peeked out from behind her fingers. What she saw amazed her.

Her rescuer was completely at ease fighting the men. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it. That was… until one of the punks hit the underside of his helmet with a broken piece of pipe, sending it flying, landing at Dana's feet. Dana's eyes widened at the sight.

He clearly wasn't human. The green skin alone told her that. His amber eyes glinted with rage from behind a red mask wrapped around his bald head. "You really shouldn't have done that."

Jumping up, he slammed a foot into the man's head, sending him into a bunch of trashcans on the other side of the alley. Dana yelped as the final man ran towards her. Before he could reach her, her rescuer dropkicked him. Picking up his limp body, he flung the man out into the street.

Nodding in approval, the man dusted off his gloved hands. "Now… where did that blasted helmet get off to?" Dana stooped, picking it up. It was surprisingly heavy.

"Here." He turned, his own eyes widening at the sight of her holding out his helmet to him. She smiled. "It's a little dented from where it got hit, though." He smirked, taking it from her.

"Thanks." He was about to put it on, but stopped. "Um… do you mind if I ask why you aren't running scared?" Dana blinked.

"Why would I? You saved my life!" He shrugged.

"Well, most do, on account of my… appearance." He held up the helmet. "Hence this thing." Dana smiled softly.

"I don't care. You saved me. That's enough for me." She held out a hand. "My name's Dana." After a moment hesitation, he placed his gloved hand over hers.

"Raphael." Dana smiled, shaking.

"Nice to meet you." He nodded, putting on the helmet. As he jumped up on the fire escape, he looked back down when she spoke again. "I run a flower shop on Fourth Street. Drop by when you get a chance okay?" He didn't respond, instead disappearing over the edge of the roof. "Thanks again… Raphael."

緑花弁

Dana hummed to herself as she rearranged the white roses in front of her shop. It was closing time, but she had a habit of changing the way stuff looked before she retired to her apartment upstairs. It wasn't necessary, but she found it calmed her nerves. Especially after the previous day.

Sighing, she threaded her fingers through her short white hair, shaking it out of her violet eyes. Deciding the arrangement was good enough, she pulled down the shutters, closing her off to the street. After turning the lights off, she walked up the stairs, rubbing her temples. She was so out of it she didn't even notice the figure sitting on her couch until he spoke.

"Hey." Dana jumped, swearing under her breath. She whirled, her eyes widening when she saw Raph sitting on her couch, smirking. "Wow. Didn't mean to surprise ya', doll." She narrowed her eyes.

"How did you get in here?"

"I'm a ninja. Getting into places is my job."

"I thought you were a vigilante."

"That too." Dana sighed, resting her fingertips against her forehead. "Hey." She looked up to see Raphael had materialized right in front of her. His amber eyes shone with a concerned light. "Are you okay?"

"I just have a headache is all."

"Turn around." Her head dropped minutely in surprise. He sighed. "Please?" he tried. Shrugging, she turned her back to him, stiffening when she felt his three-fingered hand prod at her skull. "No wonder your head hurts. You've got a massive welt here."

"That would explain a lot." He led her over to the couch.

"Sit here. I'll get some ice." Too tired to argue, Dana sunk into the cushions. Her body stiffened out of reflex when she felt one hand cup her chin. "Relax, Dana." She complied, sighing in relief when a cold bag was applied to her aching head. Reaching up, their fingers brushed as she held the bag to her head.

"That feels so much better." Raph chuckled, sitting in the chair across from her. She opened her eyes slightly to look at him. "Seriously though. How did you get in?"

"You left your bedroom window unlocked."

"Ah. Gotcha." She smirked. "You make a habit of breaking into girl's bedrooms?" He smirked back.

"It's not breaking in when said girls leave the window open."

"Touché."

緑花弁

It had been six months since then. Raph would make his rounds as the Nightwatcher, and end up at Dana's place. She would cook or order dinner, and they would then eat together, making small talk. They had a simple routine, and were content with it.

Raphael broke that, however, when he asked her out on a date. A date she readily agreed to. It turned out to be speeding around Manhattan on the back of his motorcycle and watching him beat up Purple Dragons. Dana loved it though.

They had been dating for about three months now. Raph had started teaching Dana martial arts so she would be able to defend herself just in case he wasn't able to get there in time. At least, that is what he told her. In reality, it would only be so she could hold her own until he got there and utterly demolished whoever was attacking her. So far, she had only had two such instances: one on the street with a drunkard, and a punk who tried to rob her shop. Each time, Raph had showed up, wiped the street with them (literally), threw them into the middle of the road where someone would find them, and then hightail it to Dana's apartment.

However, of late, she had been having doubts about why Raph liked her. She was a simple human that ran a flower shop. She wasn't some kick-butt warrior or even a fellow vigilante. She wasn't a mutant. She was just… normal.

Raph had picked up on that something had been bothering her. He was a freaking ninja for crying out loud. But he respected her boundaries, and decided not to push her. She would tell him when she was ready. However, after two weeks, he was done waiting.

Pushing up the window, he slipped unseen into Dana's bedroom. He drew the blinds, walking out the door to the living room. "Doll? You here?"

"Over here, babe!" He placed his helmet on the couch, stripping of his armor. Once he was free of the getup, he sauntered into the kitchen. Dana was standing at the sink, washing dishes. Raph wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Hey. How many did you get tonight?"

"Fifteen." Dana chuckled, turning off the faucet. Raph handed her a towel, stepping back slightly so she could turn around to face him. He nuzzled her nose with his, smirking at her giggle. "How was your day?"

"Great, actually. One of my friends is getting married this weekend, so she was here buying dark red and white carnations for her bouquet, peonies for the decorations, and white roses for the bridesmaids' bouquets." Raph lifted an eyebrow.

"That sounds wonderful and all… but why those flowers?" Dana laughed, wrapping her arms around Raph's neck.

"Peonies are symbols of romance and prosperity, and are considered good fortune for a happy marriage. Dark red carnations symbolize deep love and affection. White carnations are pure love and good luck, and white roses mean unity." Raph chuckled, leaning down to gently kiss Dana.

"That makes sense." Dana smiled, pecking him again before separating from his embrace.

"You hungry? I've got some leftover Chinese in the fridge." Raph nodded. "You know where everything is. I'm going to go change."

As he sat down on the couch, chopsticks in one hand and a box of chow mein in the other, Dana emerged from the bedroom. She was wearing a white tank top and light blue plaid boy shorts. Raph gulped, directing his attention to his food. He looked up, mouth full, when she sat next to him, cup of tea in hand. He narrowed his eyes, knowing something was bugging her. Swallowing, he set the chopsticks down.

"Doll… are you alright?" She looked up, faking being surprised. She opened her mouth to speak, but he stopped her with a raised hand. "Doll, I'm a ninja. I know when someone's lying, especially when that person is my girlfriend." He rested his hands over hers. "What's wrong?"

She didn't say anything, instead looking down at her mug. "Dana." She sighed, setting the mug on the table next to the takeout. When she bit her lip, Raph knew she would tell him.

"Do you… do you mind if I ask…" Dana sighed again. "Why did you choose me?" Raph tilted his head. "I mean… why do you like someone like me?"

"Really?" She looked up at him. "Wow you're stupid."

"Hey!" Raph chuckled.

"Dana… I don't _like_ you. I love you." Dana's eyes widened. "I love your smile, the way your eyes sparkle when you laugh, how cute you look when you're ticked, the way you'll pretend to not talk to me but in reality you're trying really hard to not laugh." He smiled, stroking her cheek. "I think it's adorable the way you fuss about in your shop about one flower out of place, and the way you run around rearranging all the pots and stuff so it'll look different the next day.

"You're creative, you're smart, you're really good at fighting, you're beautiful…" he shrugged. "I could go on forever." Dana blushed as he leaned forward, resting his forehead on hers. "So I don't want to hear any more about you not getting why I love you and all that crap. Alright?" She nodded.

"Alright." Raph smiled, tilting his head to kiss her. Dana smiled into the kiss, nipping Raph's bottom lip. He growled, pushing into her till she was lying on the couch, him on top of her. His hands came up to cup her face, his calloused thumbs stroking her cheeks. One of her hands covered his, gripping it.

Raph groaned in pleasure, pressing into her body with his, effectively trapping her against the cushions. Dana smiled, pushing against him. Trailing his fingers down her face, Raph tickled her neck, making her gasp. Without hesitation, he slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring territory already known to him.

Eventually, they had to breathe. Well, Dana had to. Raph could have gone for a lot longer, but when she started to pull back, he got the message. They parted, panting.

"I love you Dana. Never, ever doubt that." She smiled, leaning up to gently kiss him again.

"I love you too Raph. I really do."

* * *

Aaaannnd... DONE! You guys are now free to request again! Just don't be surprised if the *ON HOLD* thing goes back up. I only have so much time in a day. And could you guys do me a favor and read my Bleach one? Maybe leave a request? Pretty please? _*puppy dog eyes*_ It needs love. Thankies!


	12. Nothing's Stronger Than Family: Splinter

Hi guys! I know it has been forever since I updated, and for that I apologize. I hope it's worth the wait.  
On another note, I have changed my name. I am no longer Tatsu Rose. Turns out, there is a _real_ Tatsu Rose, whereas I had just been using it as a pen-name. So, in light of that, I am now Tatsuki Vermilion. So no freaking out or anything like that. No one has stolen anything, nor have I given anything up.  
I'm selfish like that.  
In any case enjoy!

* * *

 **Nothing is Stronger Than Family: Part One  
** _Requested By: XxWolfMan95xX  
_ **Anime:** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2014 Movie

 **Reader:  
** Serena O'Neil  
Female  
28  
Waist-length brown hair, bangs on both sides of her face, jade-colored eyes, small chest, slight curves, white shirt, black zip-up hoodie, gray sweat-pants, converse.  
Florist, Mother figure, dear friend  
Human  
Ninjutsu

 **Character:  
** Master Splinter  
Male  
32  
Gray and brown rat with a yellow robe and black belt with a medal on the front  
Sensei, Father, Dear friend  
Ninjutsu

 **Plot:** Serena saved Splinter from the fire when her uncle, April's father, burned it after finding out the truth behind Sacks' plan.  
 **Relationship:** Developing  
 **Word Count:** 4,603

* * *

"C'mon April!" Serena dragged her younger cousin behind her. The other brunette stumbled as she struggled to keep pace.

"I'm starting to think you're more excited to see them than I am." Serena chuckled, finally catching on and slowing down. April gratefully took her wrist back, rubbing it. "Geez, Siren. Watch the strength, would ya'?"

"Sorry, Ariel. Training does that to a person." April sighed, hoisting her backpack higher onto her shoulder.

"I still don't understand the appeal of Ninjutsu."

"And you never will." Serena snickered at the glare, pushing the door to the lab open. The girls were visiting April's father at his work. He was experimenting on turtles and a rat, testing a mutagen that could theoretically reverse the effects of injuries and diseases. If done correctly, it could prove to be a cure for cancer.

Serena was always excited to spend time with her cousin and her father. She chalked it up to loving April as a younger sister, and wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. When it came to April's father, she just said she loved seeing her favorite uncle. In reality…

She just wanted to get out of her house.

Pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind, Serena skipped up the stairs, carefree once again. April's father turned around, a smile breaking out on his face when he saw his niece and his daughter. "Hi girls. did you come to see the boys?" Both nodded. April dropped her bag, getting out her camera. Serena made her rounds, saying hi to everyone.

"Hello Leo. How's my big boy doing today?" The small box turtle with the blue spot on his shell blinked at her before turning around. Serena chuckled as another turtle took his place. "Raphael you need to curb that temper of yours. It's not nice to push your big brother around." The scientist shook his head at his niece.

"You know, sometimes I swear you talk to them like a mother would to her children." Serena stood, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well _someone_ has to balance it out. I mean, all they have is male influence. Someone has to take up the role of a mother." He smiled.

"You know they wouldn't have that in the wild, right?"

"Well they aren't in the wild, are they?"

"Touché." The man turned back to his work as Serena made her way to her favorite: a small gray rat she had named Splinter. Serena crouched in front of the cage, smiling as Splinter ran out to greet her. She giggled, reaching inside her pants pocket to grab a piece of cheese she had brought with her. She dropped it in the cage, laughing as Splinter greedily ate the cheese.

"You like that?" Splinter chittered. Serena smiled. "I got something to show you, Splinter." Moving her shirt to the side, she reached inside to pull out a necklace. On it were two pendants: a turtle and a rat.

"See these? I had your name engraved on the back of the rat, and the turtles' names engraved on the back of the turtle. See?" She turned them over, showing him. The rat stared at the metal pieces, before turning his attention to her shoulder.

Serena hummed softly in surprise, following his beady gaze. Her eyes widened at the sight of the bandages. She quickly put her shirt back in its original place, tucking the necklace under the fabric. She hastily looked around, breathing a quiet sigh of relief when no one else had notice.

"Oh, you saw that, huh?" Splinter tilted his head. Serena leaned closer to the cage. "Don't tell anyone, okay? I know Uncle Kirby wouldn't believe me if I told him." Splinter blinked, which Serena took as affirmation.

"Daddy came home drunk again. He got really mad at me, and threw his beer bottle at me. It didn't directly hit me, but it shattered on the table, and a couple shards lodged themselves in my shoulder." Serena ducked her head. Splinter scratched on the glass. When she looked at him, he looked at her uncle, and then the phone.

"You're wondering why I haven't told anyone?" Splinter nodded. Serena bit her lip. "Well… it's because…" her voice dropped to a whisper. "He told me he would kill me if I told anyone." Splinter's beady eyes widened.

Before anymore could happen, the fire alarms went off, and smoke filled the room.

新命、昔の恋

Serena sighed to herself as she locked up her flower shop. It was a small store on 3rd street, but it brought in a lot of money for her and April. They needed it too. Serena was already out of college, as was April, but the elder cousin was the only one who had a job she actually enjoyed. Today was an exception, though.

"I can't believe it's been sixteen years already." Heaving another sigh, the twenty-eight year old woman dug in her pocket for her phone as she walked down the street. Dialing April's number, she only had to wait two rings before she picked up. "Hey Ariel."

" _Hey Siren. What's up?"_

"Just calling to tell ya I'm gonna meet you at home." Serena smirked as she rounded the corner. "You… _are_ … at home, right?' A pause was all she needed to know. "Come on, April. Just give it a rest already."

" _I can't! I know what I saw was the mysterious vigilante! I just have to prove it!"_ Serena chuckled to herself.

Out of the corner of her eye, a shadow moved.

"Whatever you say, Ms. Head of Wall Street." April huffed.

" _Don't patronize me."_

"Wouldn't dream of it." Serena sighed. "Just be home before midnight this time, alright?"

" _I'll try. See ya."_

"Bye." The second Serena's hand exited her pocket for the second time, a hand clamped around her mouth as she was pulled into the alley. She screamed in surprise. Whirling out of the grip, her eyes widened at the sight. "F… Father."

The clearly crazed man drew out an eight inch fixed-blade. "You little wench! I told you I would kill you if you ever told anyone!" Serena's heart caught in her throat. All of her training hadn't prepared her for this. With no weapon, and no resolve…

She ran.

Tearing out of the alley, Serena could hear his heavy footsteps pounding behind her. Her mind was ablaze.

' _What do I do? I can't go home and lead him to April. If I call the police, he'll just vanish. No… he'll go after Mom.'_ Her teeth ground together. _'Like hell I'm letting him near my family ever again!'_

Ducking down an alley, she looked around. It was a dead end. She considered climbing the fire escape. _'That'll leave me as a cat in a tree.'_ A manhole cover sat on the ground before her. "Guess I'm going down." Lifting the steel covering, she had just recovered the ladder when she heard her father run into the alley.

Not bothering to wait, she slid down the ladder, missing the sewage. She ran to the left, not looking behind her, not wanting to. Sheer luck was all she had at the moment, and, right now, it was more than enough.

新命、昔の恋

Splinter sighed to himself as he wandered the tunnels of New York's sewer system. It was his morning walk, although this one was longer than most. Today was the anniversary of the day he and his sons had been set free. His eyes narrowed slightly in thought.

"I wonder whatever happened to Serena. She must have grown into a fine young woman by now… if her father hasn't killed her." His heart clenched at the thought. "How on earth could any father bring himself to harm his own child?"

He was snapped from his thoughts by a piercing scream. Turning around sharply, he followed the echoes. Running on all fours, he soon came to the spot. What he saw horrified him.

A young woman was being beaten by an older man. Her body was covered in bruises and cuts. Her bag lay next to her, abandoned. She was slumped on the ground, begging him to stop.

"Die!" he raised his arm to bring a knife down on her, but he never got the chance.

Snarling, Splinter leapt out of the shadows, latching his teeth into the man's shoulder. He screamed in pain, crumbling back. Going with it, Splinter flung him over his shoulder, feeling satisfaction surge through him at the crack his body made against the cobblestones. When he regained his feet, his eyes widened in terror at the sight of Splinter standing protectively over the young woman.

"Get lost." Splinter hissed. The man screamed again, tearing away. Snorting, the rat turned around to look at the young woman. She had passed out. Realizing that the man could easily come back, Splinter picked up the female human. Cradling her to his chest, he ran back to his home, praying he would make it in time.

"Donatello!" The third oldest turtle looked up in shock at the sight of his sensei holding a young woman. That faded away to horror at the desperate glint in Splinter's eyes… and the wounds covering the woman's body. Nodding, he ran to his lab, Splinter right behind. His brothers had come out at Splinter's shout, and stood around as Donatello began to tend to the human female's wounds. They stood quietly, awaiting an explanation.

"I found her being beaten by a human man." Raphael growled, clenching his fists. "He ran towards the old sewer station." Leonardo blinked.

"But… that old flooring can't hold anything anymore."

"Good thing too." Raphael crossed his arms. "I would've done worse than let him fall to his death."

"You wouldn't have let him die, dude." Michelangelo sauntered in, taking a slurp of Orange Crush. He leaned over Donatello's shoulder, whistling. "She's quite the looke-oof!" He stumbled back, holding his plastron. "Ow! What was that for, Donnie!?" he whined.

"For being rude, Michelangelo! Now back off and let me wo- huh?" Don tilted his head, picking up something around her neck. Turning it over, his eyes widened behind his glasses. "Uh… Master Splinter? You're… going to want to see this." Everyone stepped over.

Donatello had removed the young woman's shirt, leaving her in her sports bra. Had it not been for the situation, the scientist most likely would have blushed to his toes.

Her entire torso was covered in scars. Some were old… very old. Others were most likely the ones her attacker had inflicted before Splinter had saved her. What Donatello was holding were two pendants on a dog-tag chain. One was a turtle, and the other was a rat. And… carved on the backs…

Were each, and every one of their names.

"Serena…"

新命、昔の恋

Serena moaned, lifting a hand to hold her head. Her eyes slowly cracked open. Instead of the ceiling of her room, she was staring at cobblestones. Her entire body stiffened as the most recent events came back to her.

Slowly sitting up, she looked around her. Whatever was covering her fell off, bunching around her waist. Looking down, she realized that whoever had rescued her had dressed her in an old kimono. Sensing another presence, Serena looked to her right. A massive rat was kneeling two yards away from her. His eyes were closed as he appeared to be sleeping. However, she knew from experience that he wasn't.

"Who are you? Where am I?" The rat's eyes cracked open, revealing golden irises. The similarity to those that belonged to a certain rat of her childhood did not escape her notice.

"You are in my home," he responded in a deep voice. "As to who I am… look at your necklace. My name is written there." Serena gasped, one hand coming up to clutch the pendants. Her eyes overflowed with tears, the salty drops trailing down her cheeks.

"Splinter… you're alive!" Splinter smiled. Standing up, he walked over to embrace the sobbing young woman. She wrapped her arms around his waist, ignoring the pain. Her hands fisted themselves in his kimono as she buried her face in his shoulder. "I can't believe it."

"I'm very much alive, Serena. Thanks to you." He pulled back, gently wiping her cheeks dry. "And my sons are alive as well."

"Your… sons?" He nodded, turning around without removing his arm from her shoulders.

"Ni oite shōnen-tachi o go riyō kudasai. Kanojo ga kakusei shidesu. **1** " Four massive turtles walked in. Each adorned different clothing, giving them some semblance of modesty. What they also wore were ninja weapons… and different colored masks. The colors told Serena who they were in seconds.

Serena looked at each of them, smiling as she remembered their names. "Leonardo…" The turtle wearing the blue mask and twin katana smiled, bowing to her.

"Kore wa, Hogo-sha Serena ni anata ni aete meiyona **.2** " Serena chuckled, bowing her head in return.

"Anata wa tsuneni, Leonarudo· mottomo sonchō sa reta. Kore wa saishūtekini dōyō ni anata o mitasu tame no. **3** " Leonardo smiled, rising from his bow. Serena continued looking over the turtles. She smirked at the one leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed. "It seems you haven't changed either, Raphael."

The turtle with twin sai and red mask started, his golden eyes widening. He scoffed softly, smirking. "It really is you, huh? You sure have grown up from that skinny girl we knew." Serena laughed.

"I get that a lot." She watched as the turtle with the orange mask draped an arm over Raph's shoulders.

"Raphie here wouldn't leave the room while you were asleep." He grunted when Raph slammed his elbow into his plastron.

"Oh? And what were you doing Michelangelo?"

"Bothering me." She looked at the last turtle.

"I see. I always had you pinned as the smart one, Donatello." The purple mask's eyeholes widened. "I saw you checking out the pins on your cage." He blushed.

"You remember that, huh?"

"I was at your birth, remember?" He chuckled.

"Can't say I do."

"But I do." Splinter's arm tightened around Serena's shoulders. "Serena, how would you like to stay here? At least until your wounds are healed." Serena smiled up at the rat. Lifting a hand, she interlaced her fingers with his.

"I would like that very much."

新命、昔の恋

Serena sipped on the cup of tea, leaning further into the chair. Sounds of metal clashing rang into the room from the dojo. She would have been in there, had she not already spent three hours sparring with Leo. Her shoulders were killing her.

It had been two months since the whole ordeal in the tunnels. Her wounds had long since healed, but she hadn't gone back. After fixing her laptop, with help from Donatello of course, she emailed April, giving her an overview of what happened. She didn't mention anything about the boys or Splinter, knowing that her overzealous little cousin wouldn't hesitate to run down to the sewers to videotape the mysterious vigilantes that had been helping the city. Instead, she had simply told her that her father had escaped from prison, so she was lying low for a little while. April had responded with a simple 'Be safe. I love you'.

After that, Serena had really settled into life with Splinter and his sons. Leonardo had taken over the role of her sensei, teaching her Ninjutsu. He didn't have much of his work cut out for him, since she had been taking it a lot longer than he had. However, he was much more proficient at it, so it was an equal tradeoff.

Raphael was the overprotective one. He didn't overtly show it like the others, but if anyone was keeping tabs on Serena, making sure she was alright, it was him. Serena had caught sight of his shadow hanging around the outside of the dojo more than once. She never mentioned it to him, or any of the others, but she's sure they knew.

Donatello was an absolute lifesaver, in more ways than one. First of all, he was the one who had patched her up after her father had attacked her. Secondly, he was able to hack into her work and submit an email telling them she'll be out of commission for a few months. Evidently, they had heard about her father breaking out of jail, so they were very generous in allowing her to lay low until he was caught again.

Michelangelo… was Michelangelo. Crazy, excitable, always wanting to be around Serena… he was inseparable from her. He acted like a little kid, to be perfect honest. And, if she was perfectly honest with herself, she didn't mind.

Over the past few months, Serena had become like a mother to all of the turtles. Splinter was thrilled at revelation of all of his sons taking so well to Serena. He had been worried that they, namely Raphael, would be hostile towards her. However, it seemed that they, even though they were still so young at the time, remembered her from the lab. If he was honest with himself… he didn't altogether mind the prospect of her staying their mother.

It was weird to him, feeling this way. Sure, while he was a normal rat, he loved Serena. As a pet loved their master. And as a father, he had felt the love of a parent towards his sons. But what he felt for Serena… it was another love entirely. What he didn't know…

Was that he wasn't the only one dealing with these troubling feelings.

新命、昔の恋

Serena sighed as she stretched, grunting in pleasure as her joints cracked. After the boys had gone on a training mission, she had gone to bed. Glancing over at the clock, she realized she had slept through most of the day. Groaning, she climbed out of bed, expecting to be glomped by Michelangelo.

It didn't happen.

Instead, the lair was eerily quiet. Narrowing her eyes, Serena crept around, looking for signs of life. All pointed towards the one room that the boys hated going into: the Hasshi. Serena groaned as she pushed open the door.

Everyone was in their designated places: Raphael knitting while standing on one foot on a tricycle, Donatello bouncing a ball back and forth on a spinning table, Leonardo balancing eggs on chopsticks while doing the splits, and Michelangelo doing a handstand on a rotating chair. Splinter was talking to them, seemingly oblivious to Serena's presence. She knew better than that. Instead, she sat on the ground as she watched him punish his sons.

' _I wonder what happened this time.'_

Splinter threw a pizza down in front of the boys. Michelangelo immediately began to shake. As Splinter walked towards him, agonizingly counting off the cheeses, Michelangelo broke, spilling everything that had happened while Serena was asleep. Her heart dropped into her feet at what she heard.

' _April… no.'_

新命、昔の恋

April sniffed through the bag. "Are we… in the sewer?"

"No…"

"Technically yes."

"Yeah. It's the sewer." The bag was removed from her head, letting April look around.

"We brought them here, April." The woman looked to her left. A very familiar young woman was standing next to a massive rat. She stepped down the ledge, walking over to them. The young woman smiled at her, opening her arms. "Hey."

"Serena!" April flung herself into her elder cousin's arms. "I… I can't believe this! This is where you've been all this time!?" Serena laughed, pulling back.

"Yep. April, this is Splinter." Serena rested a hand on the rat's shoulder. "Remember him?" April nodded.

"Yeah, but… a lot smaller." Splinter chuckled. Motioning to the ground, he sat down. April sat directly in front of him. Serena sat next to him, while the boys sat on his left.

"Listen closely, April." Splinter stroked his beard. "I don't remember a time before living in that laboratory. That fateful night started like any other…

"Sacks gave us our injections. Your father made sure our vital signs were strong. And you, as always, provided us with a special treat. After the brothers went to sleep, I heard loud voices.

"There was the smell of smoke. Alarms sounded. Your father had discovered the truth behind the man he was working for. He set fire to the lab. His last breath was taken, trying to destroy Shredder's plan."

April's hands fisted themselves on her lap. Serena reached out, patting her younger cousin's left hand. April smiled softly, nodding in thanks. Serena sat back, allowing Splinter to continue his story.

"I was terrified. But then you and Serena appeared, and ushered us to safety. I never had a voice then, but I thank you now, April, as I thanked Serena." Splinter bowed his head in respect towards the younger O'Neil. "We wandered the sewers until I found this place.

"It was then that the mutagen that was injected into our blood began to change us in miraculous ways. I saw how your father loved you, and I knew I had to show that same love to the turtles. I became their father, and they became my sons. Like all children, they were drawn to the distractions of popular culture. And I knew one day they would want to explore the world above.

"They would be ridiculed. They would need to learn how to protect themselves. Both mentally and physically. And then, I found a way.

"First, I would teach myself the ancient art of Ninjutsu. The brothers followed my lead, accelerating at a wondrous rate. Their gift was also their passion. They lived, breathed, and dreamed all things martial arts.

"Then, they were ready. Everything they are, and everything that they've become, was made possible by the bravery that you displayed that fateful night." April shook her head in disbelief.

"I… we… were just little girls."

"And you gave us freedom, where others would have kept us in cages." Serena smiled at her cousin. Her reaction was much the same as Serena's had been when Splinter told her the story. Splinter nudged Serena's knee with his, not expecting her to keep the contact. She did.

"Why did you bring me here?" April asked.

"To find out who you told of our existence."

"Nobody that believes me. Except for Eric Sacks." Splinter sighed.

"Sacks…" The rat ninja stood. "Just as I feared. Sacks is not a friend. His soul has been poisoned, by the influence of a dark master: The Shredder. Shredder practically raised Sacks in Japan. He's like a father to him. Sacks will do anything for his master."

"Wha… Sacks and Shredder? So why aren't we out there hunting them down?"

"Because, Raphael, the Shredder is a skilled warrior, who's cruelty is ever-reaching. And you are just teenagers." Raph growled. "The mutagen in your blood is of great value to them. Now that Sacks has confirmation that you are alive, I fear they will bring the fight to us." Serena looked at April as she took out a business card. Jade eyes widened at the name.

"Oh no." Just then, alarms went off.

"Perimeter breach. We've got incoming!" Everyone gathered around Donnie's monitors. Serena's heart was in her throat. "Oh no, oh no. We've got two breaches: Fan room, and weapons wall." Serena looked at Leo.

"We need to get you guys out of here."

"We don't have time." Leo looked at his brothers. "Mikey, flank left. Donnie on me. We gotta go. Go, go, go!" The turtles ran towards the dojo. Serena grabbed April's hand.

"Come on!" She dragged the younger woman to the kitchen.

"How do you know your way around?"

"I've been living here for the past few months, remember? Now get down!"

"No!" Splinter's shout rang through the home. "Get back!" A blast destroyed the weapons wall. A katana wedged itself in the wall between the girls' heads.

"Stay here." Serena grabbed the sword, twirling it behind her. "I'm going to find the guys." April just nodded, her fear evident in her eyes. Serena smiled comfortingly, resting a hand on the side of April's face. "Hey, don't worry, alright? I'll be fine."

With that, Serena jumped out from behind the desk. She circled around, sticking to the shadows. Glancing in the dojo, she saw Splinter taking out several armed men. _'He's fine.'_ She saw Leo, Raph, and Donnie fighting next. Hearing clanking, Taigā glanced over her shoulder to see Mikey spring up from the floor.

"I meant to do that! I meant to do it!"

"We've got a breach in the fan room!"

"Raph! Get to the fan room!"

"Why are you always telling me what to do!?" Raph punched a man behind Leo.

"Just go." Leo picked up his katana. "Mikey! We gotta get the girls out of here, now!"

"I'm got this!" The orange-masked terrapin jumped on his skateboard. He landed on one man. "April! Come with me!" He grabbed the woman's hands.

"I got a safe place for you to hide, and in case you get thirsty, I got a secret stash of Orange Crush behind the fridge." April stared at him. "Don't tell Raph!" She nodded. She ran with Mikey, ducking into his hiding spot. From here, she could watch everything.

A man in armor jumped into the dojo. "All these years, I've been trying to recreate the mutagen. And you… you just handed it to me." Splinter took off his sandals.

"You will not lay a hand on my sons." Splinter grabbed a katana, twirling it in his hand. A chuckle sounded behind the metal mask.

"Your sons? You think you're their father!?" Shredder unsheathed his blades. Serena's heart dropped, but she didn't allow it to faze her. Instead of sitting by and doing nothing, she made her way through the rubble, trying to get to Splinter.

Splinter grunted as Shredder threw him into the ground. Just as he looked up at what he thought would be his death, a flash of black came into his vison. Serena jumped up onto the grate and slammed a katana into Shredder's power bank. The apparatus sparked and shuddered, allowing Splinter to crawl to his feet as Shredder whirled around.

"You stupid little girl!"

"Serena!" Splinter jumped up, wrapping his tail around the girl's waist. He flung her back into a room. She gasped in pain as she made contact with the cement. He winced slightly at the thud she made, but he knew it wasn't fatal.

Standing, Serena limped her way over to a table. She rested against the wood. As her eyes lifted, her heart dropped. Splinter had locked them out of the dojo. Leo reached through the metal bars.

"Sensei! Dad! Dad! What are you – What are you doing!?"

"Run! Hide!" Shredder jumped across the gap, grabbing Splinter by the back of his kimono. "Save yourselves!" He threw the rat across the dojo. Leo and his brothers were able to lift the grate. They faced off against the intruders, weapons at the ready.

Shredder picked up a now unconscious Splinter. "Children, drop your weapons. Or your… _father_ … will die." Gritting his teeth, Leo threw down his katana. Donnie and Mikey followed suit. Serena could only watch as Shredder slammed his fist into Splinter's torso… and as the boys were electrocuted. Her body wouldn't respond… not matter how much she tried to make it move.

As they walked out, Shredder noticed that he had one less mutant quarry than he had originally come for. "Where's the fourth?" The Foot solider next to him looked up.

"He's dead."

"Destroy this place." As soon as they were out of range, they blew up the sewer home.

* * *

 _ **Translations:  
**_ **1)** Come on in boys. She's awake.  
 **2)** It is an honor to meet you, Guardian Serena.  
 **3)** You were always the most respectful, Leonardo. It is a pleasure to finally meet you as well.

Wasn't planning on this being a twofer, but I was just having too much fun. Besides, you guys deserve a longer one since you've been so patient with me. I love you guys! No promises, but I plan on having Part Two up this week as well, this weekend at the latest.


	13. Nothing's Stronger Than Family: Part Two

Alright! Two in a row. Getting back into the swing of things, I guess. Enjoy!

 **Nothing is Stronger Than Family: Part Two  
** _Requested By: XxWolfMan95xX  
_ **Anime:** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2014 Movie

 **Reader:  
** Serena O'Neil  
Female  
28  
Waist-length brown hair, bangs on both sides of her face, jade-colored eyes, small chest, slight curves, white shirt, black zip-up hoodie, gray sweat-pants, converse.  
Florist, Mother figure, dear friend  
Human  
Ninjutsu

 **Character:  
** Master Splinter  
Male  
32  
Gray and brown rat with a yellow robe and black belt with a medal on the front  
Sensei, Father, Dear friend  
Ninjutsu

 **Plot:** Serena saved Splinter from the fire when her uncle, April's father, burned it after finding out the truth behind Sacks' plan.  
 **Relationship:** Developing  
 **Word Count:** 2,773

* * *

Serena gritted her teeth, pushing the piece of rubble off of her leg. Flexing the appendage, she was relieved to find it wasn't broken, only severely bruised. Groaning, she sat up, blinking the stars from her vision. As her vision cleared, so did her mind.

"Splinter!" Forgetting her own pain, Serena ran towards the remains of the dojo. Her heart caught in her throat at the sight of an arm sticking out of rubble. "No…"

Jumping over the wreckage, she tried vainly to remove the boulders from Splinter's body. Two more pale hands joined her. Glancing over her shoulder, Serena smiled gratefully at April. The younger nodded back, continuing to heave at the rock. It didn't budge.

Hearing footsteps, Serena whirled, prepared to fight. She relaxed at the sight of Raphael, a wave of relief surging through her body at the sight of him alive. He looked past her, focusing on the body of his sensei. Jumping over the ditch, he flung the boulders to the side like they were nothing. Picking Splinter up, Raphael cradled him to his plastron.

"Get the first aid kit! Second shelf!" Serena shoved papers, bottles, and everything else off the table, making room for Raph to lay the rat down. April came back, placing the kit next to Raphael. Serena laid her hands gently on Splinter's chest, feeling for injuries.

"He has internal bleeding." She pulled back, biting her lip. "He won't survive the night." Raph gaped at her.

"Raphael…" both looked at the prone rat. "Save… your brothers." Raph swallowed, narrowing his eyes. "Stop… Shredder."

"Let's go save my brothers." As he left to get the dropped weapons, April placed a hand on Serena's shoulder.

"I'm going to make a call." Serena nodded. April left, leaving Serena with Splinter. Swallowing, she leaned down. Splinter's breathing had slowed, so she thought he was asleep.

"Please stay alive until we get back." Gathering her courage, she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "I love you." Quickly turning, she was in time to meet Raphael at the door. They left…

Completely unaware that Splinter was still awake, and very much shocked at Serena's confession.

新命、昔の恋

Serena gritted her teeth as Raphael fought against Shredder. April ran over to Donatello, banging on the glass of his containment unit. "Donnie! What do I do?"

"Ad… renaline."

"What?"

"Adrenaline…"

"Adrenaline." Serena ran over to the monitor, rapidly pushing the button. The gauge went up, but she continued pushing until the boys broke from their bonds. Jumping through the glass, she watched as they started running around like kids on sugar highs. "Guys! Let's go!"

"Right!" They ran for Raphael, falling the twenty feet it was to the lower floor. They ran around Raphael, all talking at once. He managed to throw out their weapons, allowing them to pick them up.

' _At least they have enough sanity left to remember what they're supposed to be doing.'_ Serena jumped down, wincing when she jarred her injured leg. Raphael noticed, picking her up. She smiled gratefully at him as he followed his hyped brothers out the door.

"Sacks is airborne!" Leo shouted. Donnie typed fervently on his wristcom.

"Flight time to Manhattan, nineteen minutes!"

"Get us out of here, Donnie!" The scientist lowered his goggles, scanning the trucks. His visor then swept to a soldier.

"Oh my gosh! They have guns!" Serena rolled her eyes at Don's panicked voice.

"Get down!" The turtles huddled around the humans when the men started shooting. This time, actual bullets. Serena's eyes widened when she looked behind Leo to see the bullets ricocheting off the shells and back at the soldiers. Leo laughed. "Ha! Are you guys okay?"

"We're bulletproof."

"Sweet." Leo looked at Vern, who was cowering next behind April. "Can you drive that truck?"

"Yeah."

"We're on Raph. Ready?" Raph ran out backwards, grabbing a soldier's gun. The others ran around him, following his lead. "Everybody in the truck! We gotta go, go, go!" Serena jumped into the back after the others, while April and Vern piled into the front. Raph ran forward, banging on the window.

"Drive!"

"I'm on it!" The truck rumbled to life.

"Come on, come on!"

"Ah that's all I need. A backseat driving, talking turtle." Serena rolled her eyes, shouting through the window.

"Just shut up and drive, Vernon!" Vern winced at the use of his full name. Raph snickered. He rested a hand on Serena's shoulder.

"Thanks."

"I've had to deal with the guy for years. You learn how to shut him up." Raph smiled, squeezing Serena's shoulder before letting go. Turns out, he should have continued holding her.

A jolt to the left side of the truck sent them flying. Serena crashed into Raph's plastron, gripping him for dear life. He wrapped his arms around her, protecting her as canisters of nitrogen fell on him. He grunted in pain as one cracked the tip of his shell. Leo wasn't as lucky. He was hit full on the face by the canisters, throwing him out of the truck.

"Leo, move! Move!" Leo rolled over onto his plastron, getting out of the way of the first set of tires. He then rolled again out of the way of the rest of them. He stood up, staring down the slope. He started to run just as the Humvees chasing them ran over the snow bank. Leo jumped, curling into a ball, grunting when his carapace hit the windshield.

Serena breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him using his katana to get him out of the way of the cars. The chase continued down the entire mountainside. Eventually, everyone was thrown out of the truck. Thankfully, Michelangelo was able to catch Serena as she was thrown out. Grabbing onto him, she tried to shield her face from the snow.

"What's our ETA!?" She yelled over the snow at Donnie.

"Shredder's copter twenty miles outside of New York City airspace!" Raph rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the traffic update, Donnie. You doing sports and weather next?"

"If you're going to be nasty about it then I guess you don't want to know there's a five-hundred foot drop-off in fifty-three seconds!"

"Are you saying there's –" Leo jumped up.

"A cliff!" He sheathed his katana that he had somehow managed to hold onto while unconscious. "We gotta get April out of there! Raph! Heads up!" Leo climbed up onto the trailer, using Raph as a stepping stool.

"Don't forget that old guy!" Leo lifted a hand briefly, letting Mikey know he heard him. He dropped down on the passenger side of the truck.

"Hi."

"Leo!"

"Change of plans." He looked up at the sound of a weapon powering up. "Oh come on." Leo ducked, but the cable still attached to his plastron, anchoring. Leo grabbed April, pulling her to him. "Hold onto me!" He jumped through the cab, snatching up Vern along the way.

They landed in the snow. Maneuvering through the white powder, he managed to wrench the cable from the car. Unfortunately, he now had no way of stopping. On top of that, the cliff was coming up very quickly.

"Mikey! Grab the cable!" He tossed Serena to Raph, who caught her with ease. The youngest turtle scrabbled through the snow, searching for it.

"I got it! I got it!" Serena looked up to see the others barely out of range of the truck's swinging trailer. "Hold on, hold on!" Mikey tripped over a rock, losing his grip. Serena's heart caught in her throat as Leo and the others went over the edge.

"No! Oh no no no no no!" Mikey bowed his head. "Poor Leo, April, and that other guy. They were so young. So beautiful." Raph slid by.

"They ain't dead, numbnuts."

"Oh. Right on." Serena sighed in relief as she jumped off Raph's plastron, running over to the edge. Leo was holding onto April with one hand, the anchor with the other.

"I hope you got a parachute under that shell!" Don looked over the edge next to Serena.

"Hey guys! It's the maintenance hatch! Our ticket home!"

"A little help please!" Raph grabbed Leo's hand, hauling him and the humans up.

"Guys, we gotta hustle! Shredder's over New York City!"

"Then let's go."

新命、昔の恋

Serena ducked behind the desk. She had just vanished from sight when Sacks began shooting again. "Seriously? You two? You're adorable, really! I could just pinch your cheeks!" Vern peeked out, only to duck again when Sacks fired.

"I understand. A girl with dead daddy issues, I know. But you're not going to stop me." Vern nodded his head towards the abort button on the wall. Serena blinked in return.

"This is history. It's a pity. Your father walked in on me April, just like you did. Took a few less bullets to take him down though." April's eyes smoldered at the revelation.

"You killed my father."

"O'Neil!" Sacks whirled to face Vern. April shot out from behind the desk, pressing her whole body into the button. Before Sacks could train the gun on her, Serena leapt out. Her fist connected with Sacks' jaw, sending him flying. He slumped against the desk they had been hiding behind, out cold.

Running over to the table, Serena quickly diverted the mutagen into two separate canisters. She grabbed the case, sticking a canister in it. After closing and locking the lid, picking the crate up. She handed it to April.

"You take this to Splinter. Save his life." April nodded.

"What about the other one?"

"I'm going to use it to distract Shredder." April's eyes widened, but she knew better than to argue. Embracing Serena, she stayed there for a moment before running out of the lab. Serena took a deep breath to steel her nerves before running out as well. _'Just hold on boys. I'm coming.'_

新命、昔の恋

Serena hauled herself up onto the roof. Panting, she growled at the sight of Shredder punching Leo. Lifting her arm, she screamed at the top of her lungs. " _SHREDDER!"_

The armored ninja whirled to face her. Behind his mask, his eyes widened when he saw her holding a canister. "This is all that's left." Serena began to back up.

"Little girl." He jumped towards her. She just continued backwards. "That… belongs to me." Serena gasped when the spire started to fall. Taking advantage of her distraction, Shredder charged.

He tackled her, sending both over the edge. Serena screamed as she fell, involuntarily releasing the canister of mutagen. She grabbed one of the dishes on the metal scaffolding as the tip of the spire crashed into a building below. Gasping, she hauled her chest over the metal, resting on it. Sticking the canister on his belt, Shredder dropped down. He sliced at the dish Serena was holding onto. She dropped, barely avoiding the blade.

"Serena!" She looked up to see the turtles flip down onto the metal structure.

"No! It can't hold all of us!" Her words were unheeded as they flipped down onto the spire. Looking up, Serena's eyes widened moments before Shredder fully cut through the dish, sending her plummeting below.

"Okāsan! **1** " Raph jumped off the scaffolding, his brothers right behind. He grabbed her hand, Leo grabbing his foot and Don's hand, Don grabbing Mikey's foot, and Mikey holding onto the metal. Serena screamed again, flinging her other hand up to grab Raph's. "I got ya'. I'm not going to let you fall."

Shredder threw another blade at the turtles, but Mike deflected it with a nunchaku. It lodged in his armor. Serena looked up at Raph. "Swing me towards him!"

"Do it!" Leo yelled. Raph searched the young woman's eyes for a moment before grunting as he began to move his arm. He noticed Shredder pull out the blade.

"Leo!" Leo threw one of his katana, jamming into the opposite shoulder the armored ninja's blade had been in. Raph continued to swing Serena. Using her own body weight, the girl finished the arc, slamming her feet into Shredder's helmet. He lost his grip, falling to the asphalt below. Mikey smiled softly to himself.

"That's my Okāsan." Serena grunted as Raph pulled her up. He stabilized himself against the spire, allowing Serena to rest against him. She sighed in relief.

""Well… that was exciting." He chuckled at her. Before he could say anything, the spire began creaking...

Just before it fell.

Raph shifted his stance, keeping Serena in between his carapace and the spire. Don looked up. "I think this is it guys!" Leo gulped.

"Does anyone have anything they want to say?" Taigā licked her lips nervously. "Donnie?"

"I'm the one that licks the icing off the Pop-Tarts every morning and then puts them back in the box!" Had it not been for the dire situation they were in, Serena would have berated him about that.

"I so did not understand the ending of Lost!"

 _'Mikey…. my adorable little…'_

"Raph?" Serena looked down at the turtle she was currently behind.

"Uh… I just uh… ah… if this is our last moment together… I just want you guys to know I'm sorry! I'm sorry I was so hard on you! Every time I pushed you... I threatened you... I yelled at you... I pushed you beyond your limits... it's because I believe in you!"

' _Oh Raphael honey…'_

"I believe in each one of you! I believe in your spirit and your intelligence and your potential!" Serena gripped Raph's shell. "And everytime I talked about walking away... it was because I was scared! I just didn't think I was good enough to stand next to you, and call you brothers! And say to you… _I love you_!" Serena bit her lip, trying to keep the tears in.

"I love you guys so much!" Serena gripped Raph's shell, steeling her nerves.

"I love Splinter!"

" _WHAT!?"_ Everyone yelled.

Everything stopped.

Serena looked up, coughing as the dust settled. The boys were standing… alive. They were supporting the spire on their backs. She laughed.

"We're alright. We're alive! Haha!" She flung her arms around Raph's neck as he and his brothers threw the spire off them. "Let's go before anyone finds us."

新命、昔の恋

Serena hugged her arms to her chest as Donatello injected the mutagen into Splinter. Her heart and mind were ablaze with prayers, desperately hoping he would be alright. His sons huddled around him, praying the same thing. She looked up at a gasp.

"Mikey…"

"Huh?"

"Mikey come closer." The orange-bandana wearing turtle leaned over his sensei/father, cupping his hand around his ear to hear him better. As soon as Mikey pulled back, Leo pounced.

"What'd he say? What'd he say?"

"He said please get your knee off my chest." The others began to laugh in relief.

"Sensei!"

"You're alive!" Raph grinned, full on grinned.

"It worked!"

"I'm sorry. This was all my fault."

"You were right. We weren't ready." Splinter sighed.

"No. It was _I_ who wasn't ready. To let you go. All you needed, was to discover that your true power lies in believing in one another."

The brothers stepped back, looking at each other. Mikey put his hands on his head, removing them and making explosion noises. Serena laughed softly, catching Splinter's attention. Motioning to his sons, they helped him stand. Serena stood motionless as Splinter walked towards her.

"Serena…"

"Yeah?" Splinter smiled, taking her hands. She gasped as he dipped her. Out of reflex, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Splinter! What are you do-"

"Watashi mo anata o aishitemasu. **2** " Her eyes widened as he leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes fluttered closed as the turtles cheered, clapping each other on the shoulder. Serena tightened her arms around Splinter's neck, aware of his injuries. He smiled into the kiss, nipping her bottom lip softly before letting her up, but not out of her embrace.

"You know what this means?" Mikey grabbed Raph, shaking him back and forth. "We have a real mom now!" Serena laughed, pure joy filling the air.

"Of course, chōji. **3** " Mikey whooped, wrapping his arms around his father and Serena. The others shrugged, joining in on the group hug. Splinter chuckled, resting his forehead on Serena's temple. She hummed, pressing into his touch.

"Looks like I'll be staying a little longer than anticipated." He chuckled, kissing her cheek.

"I think we can deal with that. After all, our family is only as strong as it is because of you." Serena smiled, sighing in contentment.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." She smiled at her sons. _'This family is my family. These boys are my sons. Together… we are unstoppable. Together… we are strong.'_

* * *

 ** _Translations:  
_ 1)** Mother  
 **2)** I love you too.  
 **3)** Darling.

Alright. Requests are still closed, but I'm hoping to get another up soon. However, don't take my word for it. My schedule is awfully sporadic, so nothing is concrete. Anyways, tell me what you think!


	14. Hard-Earned Trust, Unveiled Love: Leo H

Here you go, MysteriousMidnightLover! I hope you like it!

* * *

 **Hard-Earned Trust, Unveiled Love  
** _Requested By: MysteriousMidnightLover  
_ **Anime:** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012-15

 **Reader:  
** Redd  
Female  
15  
Orange-red fur, long bangs that cover eyes or are parted down middle and tucked behind ears, Amber eyes, Slight curves, C-cup, 5'4", White tank top and jean shorts  
Orphan who met the turtles on the streets after she got mutated  
Fox mutant  
Great fighter, strong, sarcastic, very perceptive, takes a lot for her to trust you

 **Character:  
** Leonardo Hamato  
Male  
16  
Green skin, Brown carapace, Light brown plastron, Blue bandana, Blue eyes, Twin katana, Brown elbow and knee pads  
Brothers, Father/Sensei  
Ninjutsu

 **Plot:** Redd meets the turtles while they're out on patrol.  
 **Relationship:** In the making  
 **Word Count:** 2,355

* * *

Redd sighed to herself as she curled into a ball. It was a cool New York night, and her clothing, a white tank top and jean shorts, didn't provide much warmth. Thankfully, her entire body was covered in thick, orange-red fur, which helped ward off some of the night breeze. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough: hence the reason she was pressing her back against a heater.

Another sigh passed her lips. Not quite ready to resign herself to sleep, her amber eyes trailed up to stare at what stars could be seen. Of course, she wasn't _actually_ seeing them. Her eyes glazed over as memories flooded her mind.

' _I never knew my parents. As long as I can remember, I was alone. A lone wolf… that's what they called me. Even though I was surrounded with people… I never connected with any of them. All I wanted was a family. People whom I could truly trust. I thought I had found that… but it turns out I was wrong._

' _The men that 'adopted' me turned out to be dimensional-traveling aliens who were bent on world-domination.'_ Redd scoffed to herself, scratching her claws on the roof out of reflex. _'Figures.'_ She looked down at her arms, remembering all the torture and pain she had gone through. Once she had been changed, she knew she could never go back to the orphanage. So she was left with only one option: live on the streets.

It had been hard. She had only been ten at the time. Now, five years older biologically and at least twice that in wisdom and toughness, she ruled the streets. She knew how to swipe food from stands behind peoples' backs. No one noticed her. No one knew she existed. Redd was content with that.

At least… that's what she told herself.

The fox mutant shook her head, stretching. "What am I thinking? I'm such an idiot." She sat down roughly, scratching at her hair. It reached her waist, and the only care it got was when she went swimming in the nearest river or lake.

Sighing for the umpteenth time, she rested her head against the heater. "Still… I have to wonder…" Her eyes glassed over slightly. "If there's anyone out there who would ever truly care about me." Sounds from the alley below snapped her from her thoughts.

Creeping over to the side, she looked down to see some Purple Dragons sneaking through the alley. Redd smirked to herself. Cracking her knuckles, she jumped over the edge.

苦労して得た信頼、発表愛

Leonardo and his brothers jumped across the rooftops. They were out on patrol, and so far, nothing had happened. Raphael was itching for a fight, and Leo knew he didn't care who it was with at this point. The leader glanced over his shoulder at the hothead.

' _I can't believe I'm thinking this, but please let some Kraang or Foot or_ something _be out here or I'm going to have to fight Raphael all night!'_

His prayer was heard.

Just as they jumped across an alley, sounds of fighting reached their ears. Raphael didn't hesitate before running in that direction. His brothers followed close behind. They skidded to a stop, overlooking the conflict. They didn't expect what they saw. A mutant girl was beating up some Purple Dragons. Abandoned loot was strewn all over the alley. Leo shook his head, directing his attention from what the punks tried to steal to their attacker.

She appeared no older than them. Her clothing was… inappropriate for a fall New York night. However, her entire body was covered in orange-red fur. Her hair was the same color, and it flew around as she easily dispatched the street punks.

For once, Raphael didn't jump down and join in on the fight. Instead, he waited till she had finished before jumping down the fire escape. The girl whirled, her amber eyes widening at the sight of four mutant turtles landing behind her. Leo stepped up, a smile on his face so as to appear less threatening.

"Hi, there. My name is Leonardo." She took a step back. Leo didn't raise his voice, instead keeping it at a low, hopefully comforting, tone. "What's yours?" Instead of talking, she ran. Leo reached out for her.

"Hey wait!" She vanished around the corner. Leo and his brothers followed, but she had disappeared. Mikey looked over his shoulder.

"Who was that girl?"

"I don't know Mikey." Leo sighed. "C'mon guys. Let's go home." As Raphael lifted the manhole cover, Leo looked up to the roof in time to see a flash of red. _'Who are you?'_

苦労して得た信頼、発表愛

Redd narrowed her eyes at the turtle mutant standing three yards in front of her. He had been standing at the edge of the roof for an hour now… waiting. She knew exactly for whom. What she didn't know… was why. Deciding to find out, she slowly crept from the shadows of the adjoining roof.

Leo turned around at the sound of the crunch of snow underfoot. He smiled softly at the sight of the person he had been waiting for crouching nine feet away. Slowly, he sat down and tossed the package he was holding towards her. It landed halfway in between them.

"Hey there. Do you remember me? We met in that alley about a month ago." She nodded slowly. Her eyes flashed from him to the package. "That's a snow jacket." Her head snapped up sharply, eyes wide in surprise.

"Is this… for me?" Leo blinked in surprise at the fact that she had actually talked to him. Mentally shaking himself, he nodded.

"Yeah. I asked a friend of mine if she had any snow jackets she didn't want anymore. I hope it fits." The girl crept on all fours towards the bag. Leaning her head down, she sniffed at it without taking her eyes off him.

"It… smells like a human." Leo nodded.

"The friend I got that from is a human girl." The mutant girl's eyes widened.

"You're… _friends_ … with a _human_?" Leo snickered.

"Yeah. Hard to believe, huh?" She didn't respond. Not wanting to overstay his welcome, Leo stood. The action sent her springing back.

"Well, I'd better be going. My brothers are going to be wondering where I got off to if I don't get back. See ya." He had just prepared to jump when she spoke again.

"Redd."

"Huh?" He turned around, tilting his head in confusion. She was sitting on the roof, her legs pulled up to her chest like a dog.

"Last time we met, you asked for my name. It's Redd." Leo smiled.

"It's a pleasure, Redd. I'll see ya around." He jumped off the roof, not looking back. Redd watched him go, before turning her attention to the package he had left.

Opening it, she saw it really was a snow jacket. Pulling it out, she found it fit perfectly. Her fur scraped against the lining on the inside of the sleeves. It felt nice. What the jacket had been wrapped in, was a woolen blanket.

"Thank you… Leonardo."

苦労して得た信頼、発表愛

Redd grunted when her back forcefully slammed into the wall. Shaking her head, she involuntarily gasped when she saw the ninja bearing down on her. Rolling, she barely missed the swipe of his sword. She skidded to a stop, using the last of the momentum to propel her forwards into him. Her feet slammed into his back, returning the favor.

As she landed, one of the other ninjas hooked her shoulder with his kusarigama. A shout of pain ripped from her throat as the tip dug into her flesh when he tugged backwards. Redd was thrown onto her back as her captor reeled her in like a fish on a line. Suddenly, the connection was lost. Redd collapsed to the ground, tilting her head back so she could see. Her eyes widened at the sight of a very familiar brown shell and green skin.

"Leo…"

"Redd! Are you alright?" Leo punched the ninja in the face, sending him flying. Sheathing his katana, he ran over to her, helping her turn over. His eyes widened at the sight of her wound. "Ah geez."

"I'm alright." The fox mutant tried to stand, but her legs crumbled. Leo caught her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Redd was thankful her face was already red from her fur. They stood together, looking up at their remaining opponents. There were far too many to fight. Leo probably could have done it, but with Redd in the condition she was, that was out of the question.

"Redd… do you trust me?" The fox mutant froze, staring up at him. Leo wasn't looking at her. Even so, she stared at his eyes, trying to see if he was pulling her chain.

They had met repeatedly over the past six months. At first, it was fleeting glimpses. But when they fought together for the first time, Redd had stayed long enough to learn something about him. After that, their interactions became for frequent and extended.

Leo had long since figured out that trust wasn't exactly second nature to Redd, so he had never directly asked if she trusted him. In fact, he had never approached the subject. Nevertheless, he had been very persistent, and yet patient, in getting to know Redd. Something… she found herself attracted to.

The feelings of late she had been feeling towards the mutant ninja turtle were… different. She had heard people talking about what it was like to, well, like someone, but she didn't think she was capable of that. After years on the street, alone, she hadn't really ever put thought to liking someone. Besides the fact that no one could ever like her. Her appearance alone made that certain.

So for him to just come out and ask her something like that, especially at a time like this, she knew he was serious. Realizing she had zoned out, Redd looked back at their opponents. The black ninjas, Foot, as Leo called them, had surrounded them. The pain in her shoulder told her she wasn't able to continue fighting. She wouldn't be conscious for much longer if she didn't get it bandaged. Swallowing… Redd nodded.

"Yes. I trust you." Leo felt like his heart stopped beating. He smiled.

"Then hold onto me." Redd gasped as he picked her up bridal style. Out of reflex, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Feeling him gather himself for a jump, she tried to take as much weight off of his torso as she could.

Leo smiled softly as he flew across the rooftops. Even while carrying Redd, he easily outpaced the Foot ninja. Looking down at her, he realized he needed to pick up the pace if he wanted to bandage her while she was still conscious. Thankfully, a truck was speeding down the street. Leo jumped off the roof, landing perfectly on the top of the eighteen-wheeler's trailer. Sighing in relief as the Foot ninja were left in the dust, he waited till the truck came to a stop before jumping off onto the nearest building.

"Redd? Hey." Redd slowly blinked her eyes open, looking up at him. Leo smiled softly, sitting down with her in his lap. "We're safe now." She looked around, her eyes wide.

"Wow. You're really fast." Leo chuckled, unconsciously tightening his grip on Redd.

"Well, I _am_ a ninja." Redd snorted softly, resting more of her weight on him. Her eyes widened when she realized what she was doing.

"Sorry."

"I don't mind." Redd sighed, looking away from him.

"You're just saying that because I'm hurt." Leo sighed, lifting a hand. He took off the bandages around his hand, using them to wrap her shoulder.

"Not just that. I'm saying that because I really don't mind." He tied the bandages, using his now free hand to tilt her head up. He saw the disbelief in her eyes.

"Why don't you mind?"

"Because… I care about you." Leo blushed, but didn't avert his gaze. "A lot." Redd's eyes widened.

"You… you do?" Leo nodded. She smiled softly, lifting a hand to take his. "I… I care about you too."

Smiling, Leo started to dip his head. Redd met him halfway, their lips meeting softly. After a few moments, they pulled away, looking in each other's eyes. At the same time, they leaned back in, their lips meeting with more confidence this time.

Leo tightened his fingers around Redd's. She lifted a hand, resting it on his cheek. Encouraged by the development, Leo decided to try something he had seen on TV. Slowly, carefully, he began to open and close his lips against hers. His heart froze when she started doing the same thing.

They didn't know how much time had passed, but, eventually, they had to breathe. They pulled apart, panting. Redd searched Leo's eyes, only finding genuine love and care. Something she had never seen before, but always wanted to.

"You… really do care about me, don't you, Leo?" Leo nodded, resting his forehead on hers.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Do... do you mind if I ask why you tried so hard?" He snickered softly.

"I tried so hard because I wanted you to see that there was someone out there that cared about you. You had given up hope, and I wanted to give it back to you." Redd smiled, feeling tears of joy prick at her eyes. "Your trust was hard-earned, but I eventually did it, didn't I?"

"Yeah… Yeah you did." Leo smiled, tilting his head to press a soft kiss to her lips again. "And it unveiled another secret." He laughed. "I have a favor to ask, though."

"What is it?"

"Think you can introduce me to your family sometime?" Leo's eyes widened, before a childish-like joy-filled grin split his face.

"All you had to do was ask." He picked her up, jumping down the fire escape. "I'll warn you though. Raphael can be a bit of a pain, and Michelangelo will chew your ears off." Redd laughed, kissing his cheek.

"With you by my side… I think I can handle it."

* * *

Requests are still closed. Sorry about that, but I'm really far behind. The fault for that lies with me being an absolute procrastinator. Hopefully, I'll be able to get a few more up this weekend.


	15. How Did You Know: April O

Hope you like it, mechagigan!

* * *

 **How Did You Know?  
** _Requested By: mechagigan2004  
_ **Anime:** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012-15

 **Reader:  
** Jonathan  
Male  
19  
Brown hair, Brown eyes, Tannish skin, 5'6", Black shirt, Black cargo pants, Black army boots  
The turtles, Master Splinter, and April  
Human mutant  
Flight, Telekinesis

 **Character:  
** April O'Neil  
Female  
16  
Ginger hair, Blue eyes, Pale skin, Blue denim shorts, elbow-length black shirt with yellow and white sport shirt over it, 5'1".  
Human-Kraang hybrid  
Telepathy and Ninjutsu

 **Plot:** During and after episode "The Kraang Conspiracy".  
 **Relationship:** Best friends.  
 **Word Count:** 3,888

* * *

Jonathan watched as the turtles used their grappling hooks to carry themselves across the street. April had sensed someone watching them on a building parallel to them. Jonathan had as well, but he had wanted to see if April could sense it as well. After all, she was newer to her powers than he was.

Realizing their party was one short, both Jonathan and Donatello looked back to see April struggling with her grappling hook. While Donnie ran to get his, Jonathan just flew back, flashing a grin at the terrapin. Donatello growled, glaring at the human mutant's back. It went without saying the two didn't get along very well when April came on the scene.

"Hey Red." April looked up to see Jonathan hovering over the roof. "Need a hand?" He stretched out one of his.

April grabbed it, allowing herself to be picked up by him. She tried her best not to blush as he once again crossed the street aerially. Once he stopped over the next roof, she jumped down, running after the others. She missed the sparks flying between the two males behind her.

She watched as the turtles jumped down the fire escape, ran across the street, and jumped up the next one, stopping in front of the window the man had vanished into. She struggled to pull herself up onto the platform. Suddenly, two hands placed themselves on her waist. Turning around in shock, she was met with Jonathan's sparkling brown eyes as he gently set her on the metal. She blushed, mouthing 'thank you'. He nodded, petting her head softly before turning his gaze to the window as Leo pried it open.

The guys jumped in, rolling silently over the floor. April stepped through, avoiding the heater. Jonathan was last, hovering over the floor. He stayed right behind April as the guys turned on their flashlights, looking around the apartment. It was covered with newspaper clippings, articles, pictures, graphs… Jonathan smirked to himself at the resemblance it had to Donatello's lab. It disappeared when Michelangelo gasped.

The human male whirled, immediately worried. Coming up behind the turtle, Jonathan rested a hand on his shoulder before looking up. His eyes widened at the sight. One entire board was devoted to pictures of the turtles.

"It's… us."

"Not just us." Leo corrected. He swept his light across the board. "Photos of mutants and Kraang! Lots and lots of Kraang." Except for one picture.

It was of Jonathan and April exiting school together. April was laughing, her eyes closed with a hand over her mouth. Jonathan was laughing along with her, except his eyes were open as he watched April. Jonathan smiled fondly, remembering the day. The only difference was that he had a question mark next to his head, and April was circled.

"So… what's with all the creeptastic pictures?" Feeling another presence, Jonathan slipped out of the room. No one noticed, except Raph. The two exchanged a brief look.

"Well… I guess we've seen enough here guys." Jonathan moved around the corner. "Let's get out of here." Jonathan clamped his hand over the man's mouth as he pulled him into the room.

He gasped as he was thrown into the middle of the room. Everyone shone their lights down on him. Jonathan alighted, deciding it was best to not reveal anything about himself at the time. He walked up, standing behind Raph as he jabbed a sai at the man's throat.

"Don't hurt me! I'm a friend!"

"Stalker's more like it."

"After all these months, finally face-to-face with the talking ninja turtles and…" His eyes rested on April. "April O'Neil herself." Immediately protective, Jonathan shoved himself between April and the man, keeping him an arm's distance away while drawing April to his side.

"You better start talking pal. What's with the photos? Who are you?"

"My name's Kurtzman. I was a journalist on the case of the missing scientists last year." Jonathan narrowed his eyes, not believing him. "And then I discovered something much bigger." April rested a hand on Jonathan's chest.

"At least hear him out, Jonathan." He sighed, letting go of Kurtzman. The older man walked over to his desk, turning on the light. "Um, John?" April whispered.

"What is it?"

"You can let go of me now." Jonathan shook his head.

"Not until I'm sure about him." He looked at her, his eyes softening in concern. "He knew your name, Red. That's creepy." April sighed, but smiled.

"Alright. But you don't have to suffocate me." Jonathan blushed, loosening his grip slightly.

"Sorry."

"The Kraang." Kurtzman's voice brought them back to reality. They looked over to where the others had already gathered around the man. He opened a binder, revealing pictures of everything from hieroglyphics… to April's baby pictures.

"That's why you're so special April. Your DNA can perfect the mutagen." April paled. Jonathan sat down, drawing her into his lap.

"I… I think I need to sit down." The door was kicked open, revealing three Kraang droids.

"Unfortunately I don't think that's an option right now, April." Jonathan picked her up bridal style. Placing her behind the couch, he cupped her cheek. "Stay here." Not giving her a chance to respond, he jumped over the couch, catching the Kraang droid Raphael threw at him. Ripping it apart, the human kicked the alien brain through the window.

"Nice." Raph smirked.

"Years of training." He looked over when a Kraang droid approached the couch. Before he could get there, Donnie wacked the droid to the side.

"I'll protect you April." She glared at him, standing up. Taking out her Tessen, she shoved it in his face.

"Protect yourself!" Jonathan smirked, ducking a punch from a droid.

' _That's my girl.'_ He grabbed the droid's arm again, ripping it out of the joint. Using it as a baseball bat, he hit the head, making it spin. The droid dropped. "Two down, who-knows-how-many to go."

"Why bother counting then?" Donnie's back hit Jonathan's.

"So I can show you up." Jonathan punched through the chest of another droid.

"Seriously!?"

"No. Don't flatter yourself." Donatello growled, a tick mark appearing on his temple. Jonathan shrugged, using his telekinesis to propel himself over two more droids.

April crept around, trying to find a droid to beat. After seeing Leo deflect lasers with his katana blade, she tried it with her Tessen. She only succeeded in burning her hand. Gasping as a gun was shoved in her face, she jumped when a blade sliced through the body.

"Takes a little practice, April." Leo reprimanded.

"So I'm told!" She groaned, looking around. _'Ugh. There's nothing for me to fight. Even Jonathan's getting in on it!'_ She watched as her friend effortlessly traded blows with Raphael, the duo in perfect sync as they created a mountain of carnage around them.

' _I guess… I'm really_ not _ready to go out on real missions yet. After all, if I'm unable to handle this… how could I handle something bigger?'_ April slapped herself. _'Well I'm not going to get any better wallowing in self-pity.'_

"Retreat!" Donnie yelled as more Kraang droids poured in.

"Uh oh." The guys leapt out the window.

"April!" Jonathan picked her up, flying out. Looking back, he saw Kurtzman fall out the window. Thankfully, Mikey was able to catch him. Setting April down, the human male alighted next to the turtles. April dropped to the ground, landing in an exaggerated fighting stance.

"This way! Move!" Leo's escape route was cut off by a Kraang van. The doors opened, revealing some sort of drone. Jonathan's eyes widened at the sight of a Gatling gun powering up.

"Ah sewer apples."

"Scatter!"

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Grabbing April's hand, Jonathan pulled her down the alleyway after the others. The drone followed, turning around in confusion when it lost sight. Suddenly, a hatch in the ground opened, revealing the Shellraiser. Leo stared at his monitor. The drone was shooting at the back.

"Everyone brace yourselves!" Jonathan grabbed onto the handle bar. April clutched onto him as Leo gunned the Shellraiser in reverse, crushing the gun.

"Here's the plan." Jonathan lifted an eyebrow at Kurtzman. "You infiltrate TCRI. Then, wipe out all the information the Kraang have on April's DNA."

"Infiltrate TCRI?" Jonathan looked down at April. "I thought you blew that place up?"

Turns out… the Kraang had rebuilt it.

"They rebuilt it?! Already!?" Jonathan growled.

"We break in, erase April's DNA codes, and get out. Infiltration only!"

"Let's do this." Leo gave April the weirdest look.

"Great. You and Kurtzman, stay outside and look out."

"Stay outside!?" Jonathan groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "On look out!?"

"No problem." Kurtzman handed Leo a key card. "It's a key card I stole from one of their vans. It'll get you into TCRI." Leo saluted.

"Thanks Mr. Kurtzman."

"Good luck."

他の愛ため

Jonathan dodged the Kraang's fire. True to form, nothing had gone as planned. He punched through the chest, ripping out the power core. As the Kraang screeched, he folded the body over it, trapping it.

"Of all the times, why did April choose _now_ to decide that she was ready for a real mission!?" He ripped off a head. He threw it across the room, hitting several other Kraang droids on the head, causing them all to crumble. "There's a reason we don't let her come with us. She's not ready yet!"

"You done talking to yourself?" Jonathan jumped, whirling to face a smirking Raph. "Cause there's still droids that need to be destroyed."

"Right. Sorry."

"Just don't turn into Donnie on me, alright?"

"Wasn't planning on it." The two smirked at each other, running side by side into the fray. Ever since meeting the turtles, Raphael was the one that Jonathan had clicked with the most. Whether it was they're similar attitudes or respect for strength, neither knew. Neither cared. They were able to train without holding back on each other, and that was all that mattered.

"We gotta get to that door!" AS they ran towards Leo, April felt something grab her wrist.

"It is the human known as April O'Neil." She whirled, smacking the Kraang's head with her Tessen.

"I am… not… gonna… ask for help!" Her strikes did nothing to the metal body. It grabbed her hand. "Dum… help? HELP!" Jonathan whirled at her voice. His eyes widened at the sight of April being dragged away.

"April!"

"Jonathan!" He was shoved down by Leo, a rocket barely missing his head.

"Raph! Take down Miss Rocket Arm!"

"Already on it!" Leo looked at Jonathan.

"Go after her. We'll cover you." He smiled gratefully at the eldest turtle.

"Thanks." Jumping up, he decided to not waste time running. Flying after the Kraang droid, he came to another corridor. To his surprise, April came running back. "April?"

"Run!" He turned around, barely avoiding plasma blasts. The turtles joined them, turning on a dime to avoid getting shot. "In here!" A flash of suspicion ran through Jonathan's mind.

The room April had showed them into looked like some sort of prison cell. Jonathan looked around, before resting his gaze on April. She was bent over, breathing hard. His eyes narrowed… only to widen when she started laughing. Just then, gas began entering the cell from the ceiling. Jonathan looked around in a panic, trying to find some way out. Raph tried to beat down the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"April! What's wrong with you? Are you mind-controlled?" 'April' slapped Donnie.

"Try again." When she easily knocked him back, Jonathan knew the truth.

"That's not April! Get her!" He and Raph ran at her, but the android easily evaded them. Grabbing Raph's hands, she flung him into Jonathan. Both crashed into the wall. Shaking his head, Jonathan's vision became blurry.

"I hate having to do this." Don swung his staff at her, but she caught it. Knocking him back, he looked to the side. Narrowing his eyes, as soon as she was close enough, he grabbed her hands, took out her feet, and flung her back.

The android's face smashed into the consol. It reared back, before exploding. A couple beeps sounded, right before the door opened. The guys wasted no time in running through and getting out of the gassed room.

"C'mon. We gotta find the real April!" Leonardo headed the pack as they ran down the hallway. Raph glanced back at Jonathan. He was running at the back.

"Hey. You alright?" Jonathan sighed.

"I should have waited outside with her instead of coming inside with you guys." Raph smirked softly.

"Hey… you love her, don't you?" Jonathan looked at his best friend. Raph smirked. "I saw the way you were looking at her in that picture. It's not hard to see." Jonathan sighed.

"I've loved her for a long time now." They turned around a corner, a door in front of them.

"Well, if there's no better time, you might want to tell her, dude." Jonathan glanced at Raph.

"Since when are you a relationship councilor?"

"Don't patronize me."

"You brought it up."

"You were sulking."

"Shaddup." Leo flipped out of the way of the laser, using the key card Kurtzman gave him to open the door. Upon doing so, a huge vat of mutagen was revealed. The group walked in, looking around. Jonathan felt like his heart dropped.

In each container around the room… floated an April android.

"April clones!"

"Weird." Raph placed a hand on Jonathan's shoulder. He nodded, letting Raph know he was still functioning. The terrapin nodded back, joining his brothers.

"So where's the real April?" Jonathan looked around, trying to find her. She wasn't here.

"She's not here."

"How do you know?" Donnie shoved his face in Jonathan's. The human glowered, sending the scientist back a few steps.

"I just know, alright? Why don't you do your geek thing and hack the mainframe or something?" Don opened his mouth to argue, but realized Jonathan was right. Running over to the console, he typed away at it.

"Hurry Donnie. Faster!" Leo urged.

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can!" A scream echoed through the facility. Jonathan paled, whirling around.

" _April!"_ A door opened, revealing three Kraang droids. Jonathan gritted his teeth. "Where's April, you freaks!?"

"Open the bin that is known as, 'the reject bin'." Jonathan's eyes narrowed. A section of the floor opened behind them. Turning, Jonathan's eyes widened at the sight of a huge monster rising from the opening.

"What the heck is that!?" The thing slammed it's mutated right foot down, trying to crush Leo and Donnie.

"Derp derp derp!" It thrashed around, hitting the Kraang on the platform.

"Some kind of clone reject. A genetic mishap. A-"

"April-derp!" Jonathan rolled his eyes at Mikey. Looking up, he realized the door was unguarded. He flew up, landing on the platform.

"You guys keep that thing busy. I'm going after April!" As he left, he heard Donnie complaining about that's what he wanted to do. "Too slow, Donatello."

"Need some help?" He looked to his right to see Raph.

"Thanks dude."

"Don't mention it." They ran into the room. Jonathan's heart dropped at the sight of April strapped down to a table with a needle slowly making its way towards her forehead. As Raph took down the droids, he made his way to April's side. April looked up at the sight of Jonathan. Her heart swelled in relief.

"Jonathan! You're okay!" He smiled, petting her head.

"Yeah. And you will be too." Jonathan started pulling at the restraints. He got the one off her shoulders. "Are there any others that hold you down?"

"Uh... all of them."

"You know what I mean!" April's eyes widened.

"Look out!" Jonathan turned, the side of his head catching the blow from the Kraang droid. Several others were holding down Raph. Jonathan was forced to his knees. "Jonathan! Raph!"

"April!"

"Do not struggle. The one called April O'Neil will soon expire."

' _Expire!?'_ Jonathan once again tried to get to his feet. Unfortunately, he had too many Kraang on his back to do so. He looked up once more, his eyes wide in fear.

"No! NO!" Shockwaves came from April, affecting everything but Jonathan and Raph. The two looked at each other in shock as the Kraang crumbled around them. Outside, the April-derp struggled to stay on her feet, ultimately failing as she exploded.

Getting up, Raph helped Jonathan rip the remaining restraints off April. The device continued moving downward, though it was now needleless. Jonathan lifted April, cradling her to his chest. Raph looked at her in concern.

"You okay?"

"Brain… on fire. Ready… to pop. Other than that… meh." Jonathan smiled. In a rush of affection, he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Meh's good enough for me. Let's go." They walked out together. Raph flashed a smirk at Jonathan, who retorted by sticking his tongue out at the turtle. The hothead just snickered, running ahead.

"April!" Raph's brothers dropped down from some cables on the ceiling. He tried to hug April, but Jonathan didn't let go. He had to deal with putting his hand on her head. "I'm so glad you're alive." Alarms blared through the facility. Jonathan delicately set April on her feet, keeping her close to him.

"Uh-oh! Time to haul shell!" They hightailed it from the room. Upon entering another room, they were surrounded by April clones.

"Where are you going guys?"

"Trying to ditch me?"

"Hurry! Come on!" They jumped down from the platform, but were once again surrounded. April was ripped from Jonathan's arms.

"April!"

"Jonathan!" The clones crowded around April, confusing the guys. Jonathan searched their faces, trying to find the real one. Unfortunately, these clones had voices that were practically identical to April's.

"Which one is which?" Mikey was pushed against the wall. Jonathan closed his eyes, blocking everything out. "Johnny?" Raph hushed him.

' _Find her… focus.'_ Using his own telekinesis, Jonathan searched through the clones. Blurs flashed before his eyes. Unlike April, these clones had not individuality… no personality… no heart. _'Her heart is connected to her mind. Find her mind, find her heart… find April.'_ Finally, he did.

"There!" He jumped through the clones, pushing them away. April, the _real_ April, smiled at him.

"You found me."

"Always." Feeling the clones press around him, Jonathan pulled April close. "Hold on." He jumped up, hovering above the clones. "They're all yours guys!" The turtles grinned, unsheathing their weapons.

"Alright!" Jonathan kicked away those that tried to grab onto him. In no time at all, all the clones disintegrated. Mikey shook off his nunchaku.

"Okay that was just gross dudes. There's April-derp on my chucks."

"Let's move!" Everyone who couldn't fly ran out. Jonathan was right behind them, carrying April. Leo busted through a window. "Hurry!" Kraang droids ran out after them, each one carrying a blaster. A van pulled up in front of them. Before the teens could freak out, the door opened, revealing Kurtzman.

"Get in." Everyone piled in. Kurtzman floored it. "Escaping from the Kraang in their own van! Haha!" Jonathan smiled slightly, holding April on his lap. He was sitting down, finally allowing himself to rest. April snuggled closer, resting her head on his chest.

"Thank you, Jonathan." Jonathan pressed a kiss to her head.

"Anytime, April. Anytime."

他の愛ため

A knock at his window startled Jonathan. Reaching out with his telekinesis, he was surprised, pleasantly, to find it was April sitting on his fire-escape. Getting out of bed, he opened his window. April stood there, looking very awkward.

"Hey April. Come on in." He stepped to the side, allowing her to climb into his room. Shutting the window, he turned on the lights after redrawing the blinds. "What's wrong?"

"I couldn't sleep." Jonathan's eyes widened.

"It's about what Donnie said, isn't it?" She nodded. Taking her hands, he led her to his bed. She sat down without a word, crossing her legs. Jonathan rubbed his thumbs over her hands.

"Johnny?"

"Yeah?" April took a deep breath.

"How… how did you know? That I was the real April."

"You mean back in that lab?" She nodded. Jonathan blushed, clearing his throat. "I… um…"

"What?"

"I used my telekinesis to find you." Her eyes widened.

"How?" He shrugged.

"Telekinesis and telepathy complement each other. Telepathy allows people to read minds or feel someone's thoughts and feelings. Telekinesis allows someone to move objects and sense what is alive and what is not." Jonathan shrugged. "All I had to do was find your heart."

"My… heart?" He nodded, sheepish. April smiled. "I see." Considering what he had just told her, April decided to try and feel what he was feeling.

' _Let's see… he's nervous, but anyone can see that. Relief… that I'm alive? Probably.'_ Her breath caught in her throat. _'Love…?'_

"You love me?" When he stiffened, his eyes widening, April realized she had said that out loud. However… there was no going back. And no taking it back.

Jonathan looked into April's eyes. The whole reason he had said what he said was so she would try to sense his feelings. He just didn't expect her to get it so quickly… or search so deeply. Licking his lips, he nodded.

"Yeah." This time, it was April's eyes that widened. Jonathan tried to take his hands back, but she wouldn't let him.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He shrugged, not meeting her gaze.

"You already had Donnie fawning over you. I thought… I thought you didn't need me doing that too." April tilted her head, trying to catch his gaze. "I felt that… if I could just be there for you… that would be enough." His grip tightened slightly. "But it wasn't.

"I saw him always trying to come onto you, and it burned me up inside. I couldn't stand the sight of him trying to flirt with you." Jonathan sighed. "I was so jealous… but… I knew that…" He swallowed uncomfortably. "If you wanted to be with him, I couldn't sabotage that."

"Jonathan."

"Yea-?" As he turned his head, his question was cut off by something soft being pressed to his lips. It was another pair of lips… April's lips. Her eyes were closed as she kissed him. Jonathan couldn't move, only stare at her in shock as she pulled back. She smiled softly at him.

"You idiot. If you loved me that much, you should have just said something." A light blush dusted her cheeks. "I love you too Jonathan. I have for years now."

"April!" Leaning forward, Jonathan captured her lips in his. A light laugh bubbled in her throat. Lifting his hands from hers, Jonathan cupped April's face, pulling her closer. April rested her hands on his bare chest. She blushed as her hands brushed along his toned body. Jonathan pulled away, staring into her eyes.

"No matter what, I'll always protect you. I'll always be there for you. If you're in pain, I'll bear it with you. If you're stressed, let it out. I'll listen. If you're worried, I'll worry for you." April smiled, nestling her head in his chest.

"I know. Thank you." Jonathan wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her neck with his nose.

"I love you April. So much." April's arms tightened around him.

"I love you too. I really do."


	16. A Fortuitous Misunderstanding: Donnie H

For you, Roxy! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **A Fortuitous Misunderstanding  
** _Requested By: Roxygirl (Guest)  
_ **Anime:** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012-15

 **Reader:  
** Roxy 'Rox' Knight  
Female  
15  
Wavy waist-length light grey hair, Hazel eyes, Tan skin, 5'4"rey, pointed ears on crown of head, Grey and white-tipped tail, Silver necklace with small treble clef pendant, Light purple T-shirt, Jeans, Light grey running shoes, B-cup chest, Keeps her hair up in a ponytail when training or on patrol, otherwise leaves it down.  
Wolf-hybrid  
Retractable claws and double tantō  
Kunoichi in training

 **Character:  
** Donatello Hamato  
Male  
16  
Tea green skin, Tan plastron, Brown shell with some chips, Purple mask, 6 foot long bo staff, Amber-brown eyes, Elbow and knee pads  
Mutant turtle  
Ninjutsu and his brain

 **Plot:** Roxy has been friends with the turtles for a long time.  
 **Relationship:** Best friends on the surface.  
 **Word Count:** 1,822

* * *

Don hunched over his laptop, typing away at the keys. He was supposed to be working on the formula for retro mutagen. Emphasis on 'supposed to be'. In reality, his mind was distracted with thoughts of, ironically, the person he was trying to make the retro mutagen for. Groaning in frustration, he abruptly pushed himself back from his desk, running his hands over his head.

"Gosh… what is wrong with me? I'm thinking about her even more than I think about April!" Upon realizing he said that out loud, the scientist quickly looked towards his door. No sound came from the quadruple padlocked entrance. Donatello sighed in relief.

"Wow. I really need to learn to keep a lid on it." He sighed again, letting his arms drop onto his legs as he slumped in his chair. "Alright Donatello. Think about this logically."

Now, I'm sure all of you are wondering who 'her' is. I'll tell you.

Roxy Knight, or Rox, as Don liked to call her. She had been friends with the turtles since meeting them when they had snuck out of the lair a couple years back. Since meeting April, they now routinely met up with Roxy. Turns out, she and April were in the same class, and were best friends. That all changed a few months ago however. What had started out as a routine patrol turned into the worst night of Roxy's life.

She had joined them, like normal. April was somewhere else, and hadn't dropped by the lair for a while. In any case, Roxy had taken her weapons, two tantōs, and raced them to the surface. They were jumping over rooftops when it happened.

They came across Bradford and Xever, now known as Rhazar and Fishface. Needless to say, a battle was fought. Three-quarters of the way through the fight, Foot bots knocked out Roxy. Rhazar and Fishface retreated, leaving the turtles in the dust. They pursued the Foot lackeys, ending up in Stockman's lab. Donatello gripped his head as he remembered Roxy strapped to the operation table.

"If I had been faster… if I had just been faster… she wouldn't have been changed into a monster."

Stockman had mutated Roxy. Her once chocolate brown hair was now a light grey. Her delicate elfin ears that Donatello adored (though he would never admit it out loud) had moved to the crown of her head, and were now pointed and the same color as her hair: grey. Her skin had remained tan, and Donatello was grateful for that. She had grown a bushy tail with a white tip, as well as claws on her hands and feet. What was interesting about those was that they were retractable. It was surprising, considering Stockman had used wolf DNA instead of feline.

Once they had gotten Roxy back to the lair, Donatello had done everything he could to try to reverse the effects. Nothing worked. Roxy was now a mutant. And, as such, she could never return to her previous life.

It was a hard blow to her. She had wanted to do so much: finish high school, go onto college, get a music major, go to a performing arts school, become a professional singer and actress… and now she couldn't. It was for that reason that Donnie had tried these few months to find a retro mutagen. Unfortunately, it also sowed a seed of jealousy in his heart.

During these few months, Roxy and Leo had become almost inseparable. She was always by his side, and he hers. Don knew Leo was helping her get used to her new abilities and appearance, but it didn't help his jealousy. Which led to a lot of confusion.

"Why am I jealous?" he muttered to himself. "I like April! Why would I be jealous that Roxy is hanging out with Leo all the time? It's not like… they're dating or something… right?" Somehow, saying that out loud made his heart feel like it died. "No… no way. Rox would never date Leo… would she?"

Voices outside his lab surprised him. "Speak of the devil…" Standing up, Don walked to the door, undoing the latches. Leo and Roxy were walking out of the dojo, sweaty and breathing hard. Don bit his lip at how happy Roxy looked with his brother. Clearing his throat, he called out to her.

"Hey Rox! Can I borrow you for a little while?" She looked at him, smiling as she jogged across the lair.

"Sure Donnie. What's up?"

"Come inside." She did. As soon as she was inside, he locked the door behind her.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I don't want Mikey barging in here. I've got a lot of sensitive chemicals around, and I don't think any of us want a repeat of the whole Ice Cream kitty incident." Roxy nodded.

"Gotcha." She sat down on the desk across from him. "So what's up?" Don shrugged, surprisingly nonchalant.

"I just wanted to talk." Roxy tilted her head, her ears flopping to the side.

"About what?"

"You and Leo." Her hazel eyes widened. "Are you two… together?" Roxy stared at him. Donatello stared right back. Out of all the answers he expected (and feared), he didn't get one.

She broke down laughing. He could only stare as she clutched her sides, tears streaming down her face. Her shoulders shook violently. Her tail wagged back and forth with her amusement.

"Uh… Rox?"

"What… what on earth gave you that idea!?" she asked breathlessly. Sighing, she wiped a tear from her eye. "No. No we're not dating." Don blinked in surprise.

"But… you two are always together." Rox shook her head, chuckling softly.

"Yeah, but we're not _together_ together. He's like an overprotective big brother to me. That's all." Roxy shrugged. "It's not like we're romantically interested in each other." For some reason, Donatello felt relief crash over him like a wave.

"So… are you romantically interested in any of my brothers?" She nodded, to his surprise.

"Actually, yes." He gulped.

"Who?" Roxy shook her head, an expression of mischievousness on her face.

"That's a secret." Don sighed.

"C'mon Rox." She tapped her chin with a finger.

"Fine. But you have to close your eyes. And no peeking!" Don sighed again, but closed his eyes anyways. He heard her get off the desk, her feet silent on the ground. Two hands placed themselves on the arm rests of his chair.

"Rox?"

"No peeking." Don gulped as her breath ghosted over his face. He licked his lips in nervousness. Just then, something pressed itself to his lips. Deciding it couldn't hurt to open his eyes a little bit, his eyelids cracked open. They flew completely open when he registered the view.

Roxy's lips were pressed against his. Her hazel eyes were closed, her ears flat against her head as she kissed him. Don's own eyes fluttered closed as he returned the kiss. He felt Roxy's fingers' twitch on the armrests.

One of his hands came up to cup her face, his thumb stroking her cheek. She hummed, tilting her head into his hand. He tilted his head the other way, and immediately found it to be much better. This way, he could press closer to her.

Her hands came up to rest on his shoulders, her fingertips kneading his stiff muscles. He groaned, involuntarily opening his mouth against hers. Closing his lips again, he caught her bottom lip between his. Realizing what had happened, Don continued opening and closing his mouth. Roxy followed his lead, moaning in delight.

Suddenly, Don removed his hand from her face to grip her hip. His other hand came up to do the same. Once he had a solid grip, he pulled her down onto his lap. Roxy gasped. Before he knew it, Don had slipped his tongue into her mouth.

He had no idea what he was doing. All he did know was that when Roxy kissed him, his heart swelled so much it overruled his mind. He was going purely on instinct, and, for once, he didn't try to fight it. Instead, he embraced it, and allowed nature to take its course.

Apparently, Roxy didn't mind. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tugging him closer to her. His fingers tightened around her hips, leaving no room between them. Roxy fought his tongue, but ultimately lost. Donatello smirked, leaving no centimeter of her mouth untasted.

He threaded one hand in her hair, letting the silken strands fall through his fingers over and over again. Her tail brushed back and forth against his legs, letting him know she was enjoying that. After playing with her hair for a little while, he grabbed a fistful of it, lightly tugged it back so her head was tilted at a better angle to his mouth, and began ravaging her mouth all over again. When Roxy started to lean back, enough of Donatello's brain remained to tell him she probably needed to breathe. Taking the hint, he pulled back as well.

"Well…" Roxy panted, her cheeks flushed and lips swollen. "I'd ask if you figured it out, but I think you have." Donatello smirked, leaning in to pepper her neck with kisses. Her fingers twitched on his back.

"I want to hear you say it."

"You're mean." He nipped her skin, earning a slightly pleasured yelp of pain.

"Say it." He delighted in the shivers that ran up and down her spine as his breath blew across her skin.

"I love you Donatello." Removing his face from her neck, he pressed a chaste kiss to her swollen lips. When he separated himself, he smiled down at her, resting his forehead on hers.

"I love you too Rox." She smiled back, closing her eyes. He did as well, relishing in their closeness. Instead of gripping her hips, he was now rubbing them softly. Her fingers were lazily drawing random patterns on his shell.

"Is that why you asked about me and Leo?"

"Yeah."

"You were jealous."

"Well… I won't deny it." Don chuckled, rubbing his nose on hers. "Besides, I don't mind being wrong this time. It turned out for the best."

"So… what do you call this, Mr. Einstein?" Don thought for a moment.

"I think this would classify as a… fortuitous misunderstanding." Roxy chuckled, opening her eyes so he could see her roll them.

"You and your big words."

"You asked." She chuckled again, letting her head drop to his chest. Don rested his chin in between her ears, rubbing her back. "Is there anything else you needed to do today?"

"No. Why?"

"Well… I might need help later with something." Roxy smiled against his chest.

"I'm completely free. Though… I would like to stay like this for a little longer."

"I can understand that." He relaxed into his chair, pressing a kiss to her head. "I love you Rox. I really do."

"I know. I love you too."

* * *

I had a lot of fun with this one. It was fun turning sweet, awkward Donatello into a bit of a bad boy. Hope you enjoyed it Roxygirl!


	17. ATTENTION!

ATTENTION! IT HAS RECENTLY COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT MY STORIES HAVE BEEN STOLEN! AS SUCH, I WILL NO LONGER BE UPDATING UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! TO LEARN MORE, VISIT THIS LINK: :/ wildrhov dot tumblr dot com/ post/ 138893541254/ all-fanfictionnet-stories-have-been-stolen (remove spaces and add periods where appropriate)

IF YOU HAVE STORIES ON HERE AS WELL, IT IS EXTREMELY LIKELY YOURS HAVE BEEN UNLAWFULLY COPIED AS WELL! DO YOUR PART AND HELP THE COMMUNITY STOP THESE THIEVES AND BRING THEM TO JUSTICE! I HAVE FILED REPORTS, AND I WILL CONTINUE TO DO SO UNTIL THE APPROPRIATE MEASURES HAVE BEEN TAKEN! HELP ME TAKE THESE THIEVES DOWN! TAKE BACK YOUR STORIES! YOU HAVE EVERY RIGHT WITHIN THE LAW TO PERSECUTE THESE PEOPLE UNTIL THEY ARE BANNED FROM THE INTERNET AND THEY HAVE RETURNED OUR STORIES!

ALSO, I KNOW YOU ARE READING THIS, YOU PUNKS WHO HAVE STOLEN MY STORIES! I KNOW BECAUSE I'VE SEEN IT ON YOUR SITE! KNOW THAT I AM NOT BLUFFING! I _**WILL**_ GET MY STORIES BACK, AND I _**WILL**_ SEE YOU PROSECUTED TO THE FULL EXTENT OF THE LAW! THIS IS NOT A JOKE, AND I WILL NOT REST UNTIL YOU HAVE BEEN BROUGHT TO JUSTICE!


End file.
